At·trac·tion
by miscevioous
Summary: [ NCT's BxB Fanfiction ; Jaehyun x Ten ] Jung Jaehyun adalah penerus dari salah satu grup mafia paling terkenal di Korea Selatan. Ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyukai laki-laki seperti ayahnya. Lalu, Jaehyun bertemu dengan Ten, lelaki asal Thailand yang merupakan seorang crossdresser disalah satu café. Karena pertemuannya dengan Ten, Jaehyun pun mulai mempertanyakan sexualitynya
1. part i

_"Kau tahu? Karena Ketua Jung gay, kudengar Nyonya Jung memutuskan untuk bercerai dan meninggalkannya bersama Tuan Muda Jaehyun."_

_"Ah, kasihan sekali Tuan Muda. Di umur segitu ia ditinggalkan oleh Ibunya." _

_"Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi?"_

_"Bahkan kudengar Nyonya Jung tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan Tuan Muda Jaehyun."_

_"Hmm? Apakah karena Tuan Muda memiliki darah dari Ketua Jung?"_

_"Sepertinya iya."_

* * *

**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT**

****\- Nakamoto Yuta of NCT****

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Orang-orang selalu mengasihani diriku.

Karena Ibuku pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku yang saat itu masih berumur 7 tahun tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Ketika Ibu mendorong tubuhku, dan menatapku dengan pandangan jijik.

_"Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu ataupun wajah orang itu." _

Ia berkata dengan suara dingin.

Tubuhku bergetar bukan main. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku.

Wajahku memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Aku bertanya, "Apa salahku? Kenapa Ibu tidak mau bertemu lagi denganku?"

Para pembantu dikediamanku akan terlihat ragu-ragu, kemudian memasang senyuman yang sangat canggung,

"Tuan Muda—Tuan Muda tidak perlu mengerti. Ini masalah orang dewasa."

Mereka selalu menjawab seperti itu setiap aku bertanya.

Aku ingin cepat bertambah umur. Aku ingin cepat dewasa.

Dan ketika umurku sudah bertambah, aku menyesali permohonanku saat itu—

_"Kau tahu? Karena Ketua Jung gay, kudengar Nyonya Jung memutuskan untuk bercerai dan meninggalkannya bersama Tuan Muda Jaehyun."_

_"Ah, kasihan sekali Tuan Muda. Di umur segitu ia ditinggalkan oleh Ibunya." _

_"Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi?"_

_"Bahkan kudengar Nyonya Jung tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan Tuan Muda Jaehyun."_

_"Hmm? Apakah karena Tuan Muda memiliki darah dari Ketua Jung?"_

_"Sepertinya iya."_

Kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Aku mendengarkan percakapan beberapa anak buah Ayahku saat aku baru saja kembali dari sekolah.

Hingga detik ini, aku tidak pernah menyalahkan Ayahku. Karena aku yang begitu naif tidak mengerti kenapa Ibuku meninggalkan aku beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Aku menyalahkan Ayah.

Karena Ayah, Ibu memilih untuk pergi.

Hanya satu hal yang terlintas dikepalaku saat itu.

_Ayahku menjijikan._

Saat aku menginjak tahun terakhir dimasa SMP-ku, seorang gadis dari kelas sebelah menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku.

Aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan ini.

Aku tidak tahu namanya.

Menurutku, dia tidak cantik. Namun, banyak temanku yang bilang kalau ia termasuk gadis paling populer di SMP-ku.

Tetapi, aku menyetujui untuk berpacaran dengannya.

Karena apa?

Karena aku tidak akan pernah seperti Ayahku yang menyukai laki-laki.

Aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama seperti Ayahku.

Masa-masa terakhir di SMP berakhir dengan cepat.

Hubunganku dengan gadis populer itu tidak bertahan lama.

Ia memergoki aku berselingkuh dengan gadis lainnya dari SMA yang tak jauh dari SMP kami.

_"Jung Jaehyun kau brengsek!"_

_"Bahkan anak SMA saja kau pacari?"_

Ia berteriak, lalu menampar wajahku.

_Dramatis._

Aku membuang muka, dan pergi meninggalkan gadis tersebut sendirian.

_Tidak menarik._

Lalu aku memasuki sebuah SMA yang terletak tidak jauh dari kediamanku.

Saat tahun pertama, aku semakin liar dari sebelumnya.

Aku terus berganti pacar, tidak peduli dengan _rumor_ yang tersebar mengenai diriku.

Tetapi, perempuan selalu datang kepadaku.

Walaupun mereka tahu aku adalah orang yang brengsek.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat tanpa ada hal yang menarik.

Kebencianku kepada Ayahku tidak berubah.

Keinginanku untuk bertemu dengan Ibuku tidak berubah.

Takdirku untuk menjadi penerus dari Grup Jung tidak berubah.

Tetapi—saat aku menginjak tahun kedua, aku bertemu dengan _dia._

Dia.

Kata salahsatu pengikutku dari Grup, namanya adalah Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.

Ia lebih sering dipanggil Ten.

Berasal dari Thailand.

Seorang _part-timer _disalah satu _café _yang terletak di Kota.

Dia begitu cantik. Bahkan kecantikannya mengalahkan para gadis-gadis yang pernah kupacari selama ini.

Aku menginginkannya.

Aku menginginkan Ten.

.

.

Pada siang itu cuaca memang tidak mendukung.

Aku menengadah, menatap kearah langit yang begitu gelap.

Sepertinya akan turun hujan, pikirku.

Aku melirik jam tangan yang kukenakan dipergelangan tangan kiriku.

Masih ada beberapa jam sampai supirku menjemput.

Aku menghela nafas.

Aku baru saja kabur dari sekolah.

Aku membolos.

Karena berada disekolahan semenjak pagi membuatku suntuk,

Aku memutuskan untuk kabur melalui gerbang depan.

Kenapa aku bisa kabur melalui gerbang depan?

Karena satpam sekolah tidak berani macam-macam denganku—ia tahu _posisiku._

Tetapi aku tetap memperlakukannya dengan baik. Terkadang aku memberikannya sebuah donat yang kubeli diperjalanan menuju sekolah karena ia sering _'membantuku'._

Dan sekarang—apa yang akan kulakukan?

Aku memutuskan untuk kabur dari sekolah—namun aku tidak tahu akan berbuat apa.

Hingga tanpa kusadari langit mulai menangis dan membasahi seragamku.

Orang-orang yang berada dijalanan pun segera mencari tempat untuk berlindung.

Beberapa mengeluarkan payung yang mereka bawa dari dalam tas mereka, membukanya—dan berjalan seolah tidak ada hujan pada saat itu.

Aku termasuk dari orang-orang yang mencari tempat perlindungan.

Dan dilubuk hatiku yang terdalam aku berharap bisa menjadi salahsatu dari orang-orang yang membawa payung.

Aku mendengus.

Kalau tidak salah, tadi pagi, para pembantu dirumah mengingatkanku untuk membawa payung karena hari ini diramalkan akan hujan.

Oh?

Apakah mereka tahu aku akan membolos hari ini?

Padahal mereka tidak pernah mengingatkanku untuk membawa payung sebelumnya.

Atau itu merupakan sebuah peringatan—

Hm?

Bau kopi yang enak.

Aku menoleh kebelakangku,

Aku berlindung di teras _café._

Apa sebaiknya aku masuk saja?

Aku meraih dompet yang kuletakan di saku belakangku.

Uangku masih banyak.

Dan selalu banyak.

Bibirku sedikit tertarik.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam _café _tersebut.

"Selamat datang!"

Aku dapat mendengar sebuah sapaan dari _counter_ _café._

Aku tersenyum singkat lalu berjalan kearah counter.

"Mau pesan apa?" Penjaga _counter_ tersebut bertanya.

Aku melirik kearah menu yang terletak diatas _counter_.

"Satu _Meat Pie_ dan satu _Americano._"

"Totalnya sebesar 3000 _won_."

"Kalau begitu harap ditunggu sebentar—pesanan akan diantarkan ke meja anda. Terimakasih banyak!"

Aku pun memilih untuk duduk disebuah meja yang berada didekat jendela.

Pandanganku menerawang ke penjuru _café._

Tempatnya bersih. Suasananya nyaman. Para pegawainya juga ramah.

Tidak seperti ;tempat-tempat' yang sering dikunjungi oleh bawahan Ayah yang memiliki hutang kepada Grup Jung.

Sepertinya aku bisa menjadi pengunjung regular disini.

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda—"

Aku mengangkat kepala, menatap kearah pegawai yang membawakan pesananku.

"Oh, terimakasih—"

"Satu _Meat pie_ dan satu _Americano_, kan? Silahkan dinikmati." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Ah.

Aku menganga.

Mataku melebar.

P, Pegawai barusan—

Cantik sekali!

.

.

Mataku tidak henti-hentinya menatap pegawai yang mengantarkan pesananku.

Tubuhnya _slim_.

Kulitnya putih.

Wajahnya bersih.

Rambutnya hitam panjang ia biarkan tergerai.

Ia tidak menggunakan _make-up_ yang tebal.

Saat ia lewat didekatku, ia memiliki wangi seperti pelembut pakaian.

Sepertinya ia tidak menggunakan parfume dengan bau mencolok seperti perempuan-perempuan disekolahku.

Aku mengetuk meja didepanku berkali-kali,

Tetapi untuk ukuran seorang gadis—dia tinggi juga ya.

Mungkin ia _blasteran_? Atau tidak berasal dari sini?

Aku tertarik dengannya.

Aku ingin memilikinya.

.

.

"Dan pada detik itu juga, Tuan Muda Jaehyun dicap sebagai _stalker._"

"Yuta _hyung_, mulutmu ini minta aku jahit ya?" Aku memutar bola mata mendengar ucapan bawahan Ayah yang berasal dari Jepang, Nakamoto Yuta.

Yuta terkekeh, "Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika kau datang kepadaku dan meminta untuk dicarikan sebuah informasi mengenai _part-timer_ dari _café."_

Aku membolak-balik kertas yang berisi mengenai informasi Ten—pegawai yang aku taksir di _café._

"Hmm—rupanya ia berasal dari Thailand. Apakah itu alasan kenapa ia begitu tinggi?" Ucapku.

Yuta terlihat kebingungan, "Apa maksudmu?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Apakah akhirnya kau _belok_?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Yuta.

Yuta yang melihat ekspresiku, hanya tersenyum penuh misteri, "Bukan. Bukan apa-apa."

.

_Tbc_

.

[ Halo! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Akhir-akhir ini aku berfikir untuk menulis fanfiction lagi sambil menulis fanfiction lainnya! Awalnya aku bingung, aku ingin menggunakan _pairing_ siapa ya~? Dan akhirnya aku teringat dengan Jaeten karena aku begitu menyukai mereka berdua saat _NCT Life _di Chiang Mai! Daaaaan, Tada! (づ￣ ³￣)づ Akhirnya lahirlah fanfiction ini! Awalnya aku ingin membuat _plot_ yang berbeda dari cerita ini, tetapi setelah aku memikirkannya lagi, akhirnya lahirlah _plot_ ini! Oh, tentu saja kalau pembaca menyukai cerita ini jangan lupa untuk review ya! Terimakasih banyak! (⁼̴̀ .̫ ⁼̴́ )✧ ]


	2. part ii

**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT**

**\- Lee Taeyong of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Aku pertama kali melihat Jung Jaehyun saat aku hendak mengembalikan beberapa buku yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan.

Saat itu, aku berada di tahun keduaku.

Aku melewati sebuah lab sains di lantai 2 gedung utama SMA-ku.

Saat melewati lab tersebut, aku mendengar sebuah desahan perempuan dari dalam lab.

Aku terkejut dan nyaris menjatuhkan buku-buku yang berada didekapanku.

Err, siapa yang cukup berani menggunakan lab kosong untuk bercinta?

Aku mengerti kalau lab itu kosong! Tetapi tetap saja, ini kan di sekolah!

Dan, dan—ini kan juga di gedung utama!

Orang bodoh mana, sih, yang tidak punya rasa malu dan berani melakukan hal tidak senonoh di sekolah?

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengintip.

Lagipula desahan perempuan tidak membuatku terangsang.

Oh.

Aku melihat siluet laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang bersetubuh di meja depan lab tersebut.

Aduh, aduh! Berani sekali!

Kenapa tidak dibagian belakang lab saja, sih?!

Saat kuperhatikan baik-baik, aku dapat melihat wajah lelaki itu.

Wajah itu.

Aku mengetahui wajahnya.

Dia adalah—

Jung Jaehyun.

Aku tidak pernah mendengar rumor baik dari lelaki itu.

Aku selalu mendengar rumor tidak baik dari lelaki itu.

Aku memperhatikan posisi keduanya.

Jaehyun menghentakan tubuhnya ke tubuh perempuan tersebut.

Perempuan tersebut sedikit menjerit—ia mengalungkan kakinya di pinggang Jaehyun.

Seragam Jaehyun masih lengkap, tetapi kancingnya seragamnya sudah terbuka.

Sedangkan perempuan itu? Aku dapat melihat seragamnya berserakan di lantai lab.

Aku memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jaehyun.

Bagaimana ia mencumbui leher perempuan itu—bagaimana salah satu tangannya memainkan buah dada perempuan tersebut.

Aku tahu, ia memiliki banyak pengalaman.

Ia membuat sang perempuan duduk diatas meja—kakinya masih setia melingkari pinggang Jaehyun.

Tangan Jaehyun yang tidak sibuk menahan berat keduanya dengan memegangi ujung meja.

Aku memperhatikan ekspresi keduanya.

Perempuan—ia terlihat menikmati. Wajahnya begitu merah.

Sedangkan Jaehyun,

Ekspresi Jaehyun—

Tidak ada ekspresi apapun.

Datar.

Tanpa kusadari, Jaehyun melirik ke arah pintu lab.

Mata kami bertemu melalui kaca yang ada di pintu lab.

Wajahku memerah. Jantungku berdebar cepat.

Buru-buru aku berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ketika aku berlari, isi kepalaku dipenuh oleh Jung Jaehyun.

Bagaimana bisa ia bersetubuh dengan seseorang tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya?

Apakah Jaehyun tidak menikmatinya?

Apakah ia—

Aku menjatuhkan buku-bukuku.

Dan melirik kearah celanaku.

Bagaimana bisa?

Bagaimana bisa aku bereaksi dengan seseorang yang terlihat dingin?

.

.

Diperjalanan pulang, aku terus memikirkan Jung Jaehyun.

Bagaimana ia terlihat begitu berpengalaman—bagaimana ia menyentuh perempuan itu.

Terlihat sangat sensual dan menggoda.

Tatapannya yang tajam, walaupun wajahnya tidak berekspresi.

Aku penasaran—bagaimana jika ia yang menyentuh tubuhku ini?

Tubuh laki-laki.

Aku penasaran—bagaimana jika aku yang berada dibawah dekapan Jung Jaehyun?

Aku yang mendesah karena Jung Jaehyun memaksakan dirinya kedalam tubuhku?

Aku menginginkannya—

Aku menginginkan sentuhan Jung Jaehyun.

Aku haus akan sentuhan Jung Jaehyun.

.

.

Semua berlalu begitu cepat.

Tahun ketigaku.

Bahkan setelah waktu yang cukup lama,

Aku masih menginginkan sentuhan Jung Jaehyun.

Setiap aku teringat kejadian di lab sains, aku selalu memikirkan—

Ketika tubuh kami bersentuhan tanpa ada sehelai pakaian yang menghalangi.

Ia meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di leherku,

Ataupun menggigit. Meninggalkan _bite mark_.

Aku berakhir dengan menyentuh bagian bawahku.

Mendesah.

Memanggil namanya,

"Jung Jaehyun." Bisikku.

.

.

"Ten, apakah keadaanmu sudah membaik?" Lee Taeyong bertanya kepadaku dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah mendingan, _hyung_. Aku sudah bisa bekerja."

Taeyong menggelengkan kepala mendengar jawabanku, "Seharusnya kau masuk sekolah bukannya membantu aku di _café._"

Aku kembali tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Jarang-jarang kan aku membantu _hyung_ saat _weekday _begini di siang hari?"

Taeyong yang berada dibalik _counter_ mendengus, "Iya, iya terserah kau saja."

Aku terkekeh pelan.

Aku melirik ke arah jendela di _café t_empat aku bekerja_ part-time. _

Gelap.

Sepertinya akan hujan.

Hujan yang deras.

Aku menarik nafas dalam.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun semenjak aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea Selatan dan menuntut ilmu disini.

Aku berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya di Thailand. Aku tidak memiliki masalah dalam keuangan.

Tetapi aku memutuskan untuk bekerja _part-time_ di _café _milik Lee Taeyong.

Lee Taeyon juga merupakan tuan tanah_-_ku.

Aku menyewa sebuah tempat tinggal kepadanya—yang berada diatas _café _ini.

Saat tahun kedua, aku memutuskan untuk kerja _part-time_ di _café _milik Taeyong karena aku ingin menjadi lebih mandiri dari sebelumnya.

Padahal aturan sekolah melarang muridnya untuk bekerja _part-time_ dimanapun.

Karena itu, aku muncul dengan sebuah ide gila.

Bagaimana jika aku _cross-dressing_?

Awalnya Taeyong menolak, tetapi aku terus membujuknya dengan sikap manis.

Akhirnya ia luluh dan mengijinkanku untuk bekerja _part-time_ dengan berdandan seperti perempuan.

_"Kalau kau ketahuan, kau tanggung akibatnya sendiri."_

Begitu kata Taeyong saat aku mulai bekerja.

Alasan lain kenapa aku mulai bekerja _part-time_ padahal aku tidak perlu karena aku butuh pengalihan dari Jung Jaehyun.

Aku tidak mau terus memikirkan lelaki tersebut.

Tetapi, saat ini—

Aku melihat Jung Jaehyun berdiri didepan _counter._

Seragamnya terlihat basah.

Rambutnya pun basah. Sepertinya ia kehujanan.

Ia menyibakkan rambutnya begitu ia selesai memesan sesuatu di _counter._

Wajahku memerah. Aku tidak menyangkal kalau ia memang sangat menawan.

Buru-buru aku menghampiri _counter_.

"Oh? Ten? Bisakah kau buat satu _Americano_?"

"A, Anu—"

"Ada apa?"

Aku ingin bertanya, tetapi aku mengurungkan niatku.

"Tidak apa, _hyung_."

Taeyong berkacak pinggang,

"Bukankah pelanggan barusan mengenakan seragam yang sama denganmu? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Taeyong.

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya."

.

.

Satu _Meat Pie_ dan satu _Americano_.

Apakah ia menyukai _Meat Pie_?

Apakah ia menyukai _Americano_?

Aku terus bertanya-tanya sambil membawa pesanan tersebut ke meja Jung Jaehyun.

Ah—kalau kuingat-ingat, bukankah ini masih jam sekolah?

Kenapa ia bisa berada disini?

Apakah ia membolos?

Tanganku rasanya bergetar semakin langkahku mendekat dengan meja yang Jaehyun tepati.

Tubuhku hampir merosot.

Jantungku berdebar cepat.

Duh, duh! Semoga aku tidak mengacaukannya!

Tersenyum yang normal, tersenyum yang normal!

Jangan kaku, jangan kaku!

Jangan canggung!

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda—"

Aku meletakkan _Meat Pie_ dan _Americano_ Jaehyun diatas meja.

Semoga ia tidak sadar bahwa tanganku bergetar.

"Oh, terimakasih—"

"Satu _Meat pie_ dan satu _Americano_, kan? Silahkan dinikmati."

Aku melemparkan senyuman terbaik yang pernah aku lakukan seumur hidupku.

Aku harap aku tidak terlihat aneh.

Aku harap ia tidak mengenaliku.

Tuhan, aku ingin Jung Jaehyun pergi secepatnya! _Sobs._

.

_Tbc_

.

[ Halo! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah membaca dan review cerita ini walaupun tidak banyak! Tetapi aku benar-benar menghargainya, karena hal itu membuatku semakin semangat ketika menulis, aku benar-benar berterimakasih! Sejujurnya aku tidak yakin kalau akan ada orang yang tertarik dengan _pairing_ Jaeten（´-`）Namun, aku menyukai _pairing_ ini dan memutuskan untuk menulis _fanfiction_ tentang keduanya. Sekian untuk _note_ dari aku dan sekali lagi, Terimakasih banyak! (⁼̴̀ .̫ ⁼̴́ )✧ ]


	3. part iii

**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT**

**\- Nakamoto Yuta of NCT**

**\- Kim Yerim of Red Velvet**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Semenjak hari itu aku memutuskan menjadi pelanggan regular di _café_ tempat Ten bekerja.

Awalnya aku mencoba untuk datang di hari yang sama saat aku pertama kali berkunjung ke _café _tersebut, di jam yang sama. Tetapi Ten tidak ada.

Lalu aku menunggu—menunggu cukup lama.

Hingga malam hari tiba, dan ia pun akhirnya muncul untuk bekerja_ part-time_ di _café_.

Seperti biasa.

Ia terlihat cantik.

Aku pun mulai '_mempelajarinya_'.

Hampir setiap hari ia bekerja _part-time _di _café_, mungkin Ten membutuhkan uang.

Tetapi ia selalu bekerja saat malam hari, membuatku tidak perlu khawatir untuk membolos sekolah demi bertemu dengannya.

Aku bisa bertemu dengan Ten sepulang sekolah.

Saat _weekend_, Ten hanya bekerja pada hari sabtu.

Hari minggu sepertinya dia libur.

Nakamoto Yuta juga membantuku untuk menggali informasi tentang Ten.

Dan dugaanku benar.

Jung Jaehyun, kau memang orang yang cerdas.

"Bukankah kau malah seperti _budak cinta_?" Tanya Yuta sambil mengemudikan mobil sedan hitam milik Grup Jung.

Aku yang duduk dibelakang, mencibir kepada lelaki tersebut, "Jangan samakan aku dengan orang-orang bodoh yang dibutakan cinta."

Yuta tertawa mendengar perkataanku. Apanya yang lucu?

"Huft—Tuan Muda Jaehyun ternyata masih terlalu naif soal cinta." Ucap Yuta.

Aku menyerngit, "Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang cinta?"

Yuta melirikku dari kaca spion yang berada didalam mobil, "Setidaknya aku tidak menolak faktanya kalau semisalnya aku jatuh cinta dengan seseorang—"

Aku melipatkan tangan didepan dada, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Katakan padaku, Tuan Muda—apakah perasaanmu terhadap Ten hanya sekedar rasa ingin memiliki atau kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Yuta.

Aku pun membuka mulut, "Bukankah sama saja seperti kita sedang berbelanja? Aku ingin memiliki baju itu—maka aku membelinya."

Lagi-lagi Yuta tertawa, "Tuan Muda, anda ini memang naif soal cinta—dan bodoh."

Aku menggertak, "Kau ingin kubunuh?"

Yuta menggelengkan kepala, "Maafkan aku, Tuan Muda! Haha."

Aku menyenderkan punggungku pada kursi mobil, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau yang mengantarkanku ke sekolah hari ini? Mana supir Lee?"

"Ah~ Pak Lee sedang mengantar Ketua Jung ke bandara karena beliau ada urusan bisnis di Jepang."

.

.

"Cepat ganti baju kalian, sehabis ini kelas _Physical Education_ akan dimulai!"

"Kenapa kelas _P.E_ kita harus sehabis jam makan siang?"

"Entahlah—cepat ganti bajumu."

Suara keluhan memenuhi ruangan kelasku.

Aku pun bertanya-tanya, mengapa kelas _Physical Education_ kelasku selalu sehabis jam makan siang? Apa yang dipikirkan guru-guru itu?

Aku ingin membolos saja—

"Jung Jaehyun, jangan sampai kau membolos lagi atau Guru Kim akan memarahimu!"

Sialan.

.

.

"Sekarang kalian semua berlari mengelilingi lapangan ini sebanyak sepuluh putaran!"

Jung Jaehyun membulatkan mata begitu mendengar ucapan Guru Kim—Guru yang mengajar _Physical Education_ di SMA-nya.

"Sepuluh putaran? Apa dia sudah gila?" Gumam Jaehyun malas.

"Cukup mengeluhnya! Jika kalian cepat menyelesaikan sepuluh putaran, kalian boleh istirahat." Tambah Guru Kim tegas.

Suara keluhan kembali terdengar.

Murid-murid dari kelas Jaehyun pun mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan yang terletak dibelakang gedung utama.

Jaehyun berada dibarisan belakang.

Para murid perempuan yang berada didepan Jaehyun berusaha mencuri pandangan ke arah lelaki tersebut.

Tetapi Jaehyun tidak peduli.

Saat ini dirinya hanya peduli pada satu hal.

Mencari celah untuk kabur.

Jung Jaehyun terus mencuri pandangan ke arah Guru Kim.

Ketika Guru tersebut melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang penyimpanan untuk mengambil beberapa cone, Jaehyun segera berlari sekuat tenaga ke gedung utama.

Beberapa murid yang melihat aksi Jaehyun dibuat terkejut olehnya.

"Jung Jaehyun melarikan diri."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ia bisa berlari seperti itu."

"Kenapa ia tidak pernah terlihat semangat saat kita disuruh berlari?"

Hingga bayangannya pun menghilang dibalik pintu gedung utama.

.

.

"Oh, Jung Jaehyun! Kau tidak kelas, hm?" Seorang gadis muncul dari balik tirai yang menutupi sebuah ranjang diruang kesehatan.

Jaehyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum melihat wajah gadis tersebut dengan jelas.

"Kim Yerim—" Jaehyun melambaikan tangannya sekilas, mengusir Yerim dari ruangan itu.

"Pergilah. Jangan ganggu aku." Ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Yerim menggembungkan pipi.

Ia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jaehyun.

"Oh? Membolos kelas _P.E_?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ngomong-ngomong anak dikelasku ada yang bertanya—mengapa sekarang kau sudah jarang _bermain_ dengannya?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Yerim yang kesal dengan jawaban Jaehyun menghentakan kakinya ke lantai, "Kau ini—! Apakah tidak ada kata lain selain 'bukan urusanmu' dikamus yang kau baca?!"

Jaehyun tidak membalas.

Yerim meraih sebuah bantal lalu melemparkannya ke kepala Jaehyun.

"Dasar _idiot_!"

Jaehyun berdecak kemudian menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi kepalanya, "Apa-apaan sih, dia?"

Suara pintu ruangan kesahatan tertutup.

Jaehyun menghela nafas panjang dan membenarkan selimut yang ia kenakan.

Saat ia hendak memejamkan matanya kembali, ia dapat mendengar pintu ruangan kesehatan dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Permisi? Dokter Shin?"

Seorang laki-laki. Pikir Jaehyun.

Suaranya hampir mirip dengan Ten.

Tetapi suara Ten lebih feminim.

Jaehyun bisa mendengarkan langkah kakinya.

Ringan.

Lelaki tersebut berjalan mendekati ranjang yang ia tempati.

"Tirainya terbuka?" Ia bergumam.

Jaehyun melirik ke arah lelaki tersebut,

Begitu pula dengan lelaki itu—ia menatap Jaehyun yang tengah berbaring dengan selimut yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ada yang sedang sakit?"

Jaehyun menyipitkan mata, Wajah itu—

Wajah lelaki itu mirip sekali dengan Ten.

Dengan cepat Jaehyun menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, membuat lelaki tersebut terkejut.

"Ya tuhan!" Pekiknya.

Jaehyun meraih tangan lelaki tersebut—menariknya hingga ia terjatuh diatas ranjang yang Jaehyun tempati.

Ia segera merangkak menaiki tubuh lelaki itu, memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Wajahmu—"

Jaehyun memperhatikan wajah lelaki itu dengan teliti.

Ia benar-benar mirip dengan Ten.

Hanya saja, rambutnya pendek.

Ia juga merupakan seorang laki-laki.

Sepertinya dia _senior_. Jaehyun tidak pernah melihatnya.

Atau _junior_?

Wajah sang lelaki memerah, "J, Jung Jaehyun—"

Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah alis, "Kau tahu aku?"

Lelaki itu membuang muka, "Tidak—a, aku—"

Ia melepas salah satu cengkraman, lalu mengusap pipi lelaki tersebut perlahan.

Jaehyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang lelaki,

"Kau ini mirip sekali dengannya." Bisik Jung Jaehyun.

"Eh?"

.

.

"Kau ini mirip sekali dengannya." Bisik Jung Jaehyun.

"Eh?"

Wajahku semakin memerah ketika ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku.

Ada apa?

Apakah Jung Jaehyun mengenaliku?

Apakah ia akhirnya menyadari identitasku yang sebenarnya?

Jaehyun kembali menyentuh pipiku,

Dan perlahan turun ke leherku,

Lalu turun kebagian dadaku.

"Tetapi ada yang kurang disini." Ia melanjutkan.

Masih berbisik di telingaku.

Aku dapat merasakan seluruh badanku memanas.

Jantungku seketika berdebar cepat.

Aku tidak boleh bereaksi seperti ini!

Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah celanaku.

Ia tertawa.

Tertawa ketika melihat sesuatu menojol dari balik celanaku.

"Kau—kau bereaksi hanya karena kusentuh seperti ini?"

Jaehyun bangkit, berdiri diatas ranjang.

Ranjang tersebut sedikit bergoyang karena gerakan Jaehyun.

Kakinya terangkat dan menekan kemaluanku yang tertutupi oleh celana.

"Ugh—!"

Dengan cepat aku menutup mulutku.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menutup mulutmu?"

Jaehyun kembali merangkak diatas tubuhku, menarik dasi yang kukenakan.

"Menjijikan."

Ia melepaskan tangannya dari dasiku.

"Benar-benar menjijikan." Ucap Jaehyun.

Ia menatap lurus ke kedua mataku.

Tatapannya begitu tajam dan dingin.

Dan ekspresi wajah Jaehyun—

Aku ingat ekspresi itu.

Ekspresi yang sama. Ekspresi yang pertama kali aku lihat darinya.

Aku menelan ludah kesusahan.

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisku.

"Dasar menjijikan." Ia berlalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

Terbaring diatas ranjang.

Air mata perlahan mengalir dari kedua mataku.

Rasanya—rasanya harga diriku begitu hancur ketika mendengar kata-kata itu dari bibir Jaehyun.

Aku menutup mataku menggunakan selimut yang Jaehyun gunakan sebelumnya.

Aku dapat mencium aroma tubuh Jaehyun yang tertinggal.

Aku meremas selimut itu kuat—

Aku bertanya-tanya,

Kenapa selama ini aku selalu haus akan sentuhan lelaki berhati dingin itu?

Dan walaupun begitu, aku masih menginginkan hal yang sama.

Namun disisi lain, aku berkata pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu.

.

_Tbc_

.

[ Halo! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah membaca dan review cerita ini! Aku ingin memberikan peringatan untuk pembaca karena semakin alur ini berjalan, alurnya mungkin akan membuat kalian semua tidak nyaman karena _background_ yang aku buat （´-`）Tetapi aku selalu berusaha untuk memberikan peringatan diawal cerita apabila chapter-chapter tertentu akan mengandung kekerasan atau sebagainya. Hanya itu saja yang bisa kusampaikan untuk sekarang, terimakasih banyak! (⁼̴̀ .̫ ⁼̴́ )✧ ]


	4. part iv

_**Note: Saat Ten melakukan crossdressing untuk bekerja part-time di _café_ milik Taeyong, biasanya ia merubah suaranya sedikit lebih feminim! Hal ini Ten lakukan agar crossdressingnya lebih totalitas! (▰˘◡˘▰)**_

* * *

**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT**

**\- Lee Taeyong of NCT  
**

**\- Seo Youngho/Johnny of NCT  
**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Seperti biasa Jung Jaehyun mengunjungi _café_ milik Lee Taeyong setelah ia pulang dari sekolah.

Ia merapikan dasinya sebentar sebelum membuka pintu _café_ tersebut.

"Permisi." Ucap Jaehyun sopan.

Taeyong—yang berdiri dibalik _counter_, tersenyum ke arah Jaehyun, "Selamat datang, Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil.

Ia berjalan menghampiri _counter_.

"Pesanan seperti biasa?" Tanya Taeyong.

Jaehyun mengangguk.

"Dan—kau tau berapa totalnya."

Jaehyun kembali menangguk dan mengambil dompet yang berada disaku celananya, "3000 _won_, kan?"

"Yep! Kau bisa duduk terlebih dahulu."

Seperti biasa, Jaehyun memilih untuk duduk didekat jendela.

Sudah beberapa minggu Jung Jaehyun menjadi pelanggan regular di _café _Taeyong._  
_

Karena hampir setiap hari mengunjungi tempat ini—minus hari minggu—Taeyong pun mencoba untuk berteman dengan Jaehyun.

Sesekali ia memberikan Jaehyun _chocolate cheesecake _atau_ strawberry pancake._

"Jaehyun—ini pesananmu." Taeyong meletakan sebuah Meat Pie dan Americano diatas meja Jaehyun._  
_

Jaehyun sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Taeyong.

Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke penjuru _café _.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Taeyong bingung.

Jaehyun menggeleng, "Tidak—terimakasih, _hyung_."

Jaehyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,

"Ten—apakah ia tidak bekerja hari ini?" Gumamnya.

"Permisi!"

Suara pintu _café _terbuka_.  
_

Jaehyun menoleh ke arah pintu,

"Maaf, aku terlambat!"

Ten baru saja tiba.

Dengan _coat_ kebesaran yang menutupi hingga lututnya, ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang _staff_.

Taeyong melipatkan tangan didepan dada, "Sudah kubilang untuk selalu lewat pintu belakang! Kenapa kau malah lewat pintu depan?"

Ten membungkukan badan, "Maafkan aku!"

Taeyong mendengus, "Yasudah, cepat sana ganti bajumu."

Jantung Jaehyun seketika berdebar cepat ketika melihat kehadiran Ten.

"Ternyata ia terlambat."

.

.

Mata Jaehyun tidak lepas dari sosok Ten yang sedang sibuk mengantarkan pesanan untuk pelanggan lain di _café._

Ia memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan saksama._  
_

Bagaimana ia terlihat lebih _pelan_ dari biasanya—gerakannya sedikit ceroboh.

Mata Jaehyun beralih ke wajah Ten yang murung.

Jaehyun bingung, kenapa ia Ten terlihat sedih hari ini?

Namun seperti biasa,

Bentuk wajahnya selalu sempurna bagi Jaehyun.

Bibir Ten berwarna merah jambu.

Jaehyun terkadang membayangkan, bagaimana rasanya ketika ia mengigit bibir merah jambu milik Ten.

Dan kedua matanya—

Ia terkejut ketika mendapati kedua mata Ten terlihat merah.

"Ia baru saja—menangis?"

Spontan Jaehyun menarik pergelangan tangan Ten ketika _'gadis'_ itu berjalan melewati dirinya.

"Eh?" Ia terkejut ketika Jaehyun menarik pergelangannya.

Jaehyun menelan ludah,

"_Noona_, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ten terlihat bingung.

Ia menunjuk dirinya, "_Noona_?"

Jaehyun mengangguk.

Seketika ekspresi Ten berubah menjadi panik.

"A, Ah! Iya!" Suara Ten terdengar melengking.

"_N, noona_ tidak apa-apa, kok!" Ia memasang senyum yang canggung.

Jaehyun masih terlihat khawatir, "Benarkah?"

Ten menganggukan kepala berkali-kali, "Um—_Noona_ baik-baik saja!"

Jaehyun melepaskan tangannya, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Ten tertawa pelan, "K—kalau begitu aku permisi dulu!"

Buru-buru Ten berjalan menuju ruang _staff_.

Begitu ia sudah masuk, ia pun kehilangan keseimbangan hingga tubuhnya merosot membelakangi pintu ruang _staff_.

"Uwah—apakah ia belum menyadari identitasku?"

Ten mendekap kedua pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Apa-apaan sih hari ini?"

Ten menekuk kedua kaki lalu memeluknya.

.

.

Untuk masuk ke apartement yang Ten sewa diatas _café, _Ten harus berjalan keluar dari __café, __lalu menaiki sebuah tangga disamping ___café, ___baru ia dapat masuk ke apartementnya.___  
___

Ten melirik ke arah jam yang terletak disamping menu _counter_.

"Sudah jam 11. Saatnya tutup." Gumam Ten.

Ia pun membereskan semuanya, mengganti pakaian dan mengunci pintu ___café ___dari luar___.  
___

"Akhirnya _shift_ _Noona_ sudah selesai." Ucap seseorang yang sedari tadi menunggu Ten.

Ten membalikan badan dan mendapati Jung Jaehyun yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"J, Jaehyun?" Ucap Ten gagap.

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil, "_Noona_ rupanya tahu namaku."

Ia berjalan menghampiri Ten.

Ten pun dibuat panik, "Ah, itu karena kau sering mengunjungi ___café ___kami, makanya aku tahu!___"  
___

Jaehyun terkekeh, "_Noona_ tidak perlu membela diri. Aku tahu."

Ten menundukan kepala.

Jaehyun meraih salah satu tangan Ten dan menggenggamnya lembut,

"_Noona_, apakah _noona_ ada waktu luang?"

"Hm?" Ten mengangkat kepala.

"Sekarang." Lanjut Jaehyun.

"Em—"

"Bagaimana?" Kini Jaehyun meraih kedua tangan Ten.

Buru-buru Ten melepaskan genggaman tangan Jaehyun.

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat." Ucap Ten seraya membuang muka.

Jaehyun memasang ekspresi sedih, "_Too bad._"

"Kalau begitu,"

Jaehyun membuka tas yang ia bawa lalu mengeluarkan sebuah _cooling patch_.

"Gunakan ini untuk mata _noona_. _Noona_ habis menangis, kan?"

Ten terlihat ragu untuk sesaat.

Jaehyun menghela nafas singkat.

Ia menaruh _cooling patch_ tersebut disaku _coat_ milik Ten.

"Aku pulang dulu. Supirku sudah menunggu."

Jaehyun melambai sesaat sebelum ia berjalan menuju sedan hitam yang terparkir didepan _café._

Ten menatap kepergian sedan hitam tersebut dengan tatapan kosong.

Sikap Jaehyun membuatnya benar-benar bingung.

Seakan-akan ia mempermainkan hatinya yang rapuh._  
_

Ia terlihat dingin—beberapa waktu kemudian ia begitu hangat.

Sikapnya begitu manis, walaupun sebelumnya sikap Jaehyun begitu menyakitkan.

Ten memasukan tangannya ke saku _coat_. Meremas _cooling patch_ yang diberikan oleh Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Jung Jaehyun."

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu dengan cepat.

Jika biasanya Ten selalu berusaha untuk mencari cara agar dapat melihat Jaehyun saat disekolah—kali ini ia tidak melakukannya.

Ia banyak menghabiskan waktu di kelas. Atau menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan.

Dimana saja asal tempat itu tidak pernah disentuh Jung Jaehyun.

Memikirkan kejadian diruang kesehatan masih membuat hati Ten terasa sakit.

Kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Jaehyun meninggalkan luka yang membekas.

Harga dirinya dibuat hancur.

Ten membolak-balik buku yang ia baca,

Tatapannya terlihat kosong.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang dengan mudahnya menyakiti orang lain?

Oh, aku nyaris lupa.

Dia adalah Jung Jaehyun.

Dia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

"Seperti biasa, kau terlihat seperti lukisan."

Seseorang menyentuh bahu Ten perlahan, ia menarik dagu lelaki tersebut.

Ten menatap orang itu, mulutnya terbuka, "Guru Seo—jangan sentuh aku."

Seo Youngho—salah satu Guru yang mengajar Bahasa Inggris, terkekeh.

"Panggil aku Youngho, atau nama internasionalku juga boleh—Johnny."

Ten melepaskan tangan Youngho dari dagunya, "Dalam mimpimu."

Youngho tersenyum kecil.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ten.

Bibir keduanya bertemu.

"Kau sekarang lebih berani, ya."

"Apa maksud Guru?"

Youngho menghela nafas, "Aku jadi ingat—saat pertama kali kita bersetubuh. Saat itu kau terlihat sangat lugu dan manis!"

"—Itu hanya _one night stand_. Jangan dibawa serius." Ten mendorong tubuh Youngho menjauh.

Youngho tidak memperdulikan ucapan Ten, "Saat itu kau masih ditahun pertamamu ya?"

Ten berdecak, ia menutup buku yang ia baca lalu beranjak, "Aku pergi dulu."

Youngho kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah Ten, "Kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang ya?"

Ten menghentikan gerakannya, ia mengepalkan tangan.

"Hal seperti itu—tidak akan pernah terjadi denganku."

Youngho mendekat, lalu merangkul pinggang muridnya tersebut, "Kau tahu—kalau kau ingin berada dihubungan yang serius, aku selalu siap untukmu."

Ia berbisik di telinga Ten.

Entah mengapa, lelaki Thailand itu tidak merasakan sensasi apapun.

Berbeda ketika Jung Jaehyun melakukan hal tersebut kepada dirinya.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Terimakasih."

.

_Tbc_

.

[ Halo! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah membaca dan review cerita ini! Aku tidak menyangka akan ada yang tertarik membaca fanfiction ini, aku sangat senang! ヽ(； ▽；)ノSebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf kalau fanfiction ini mempunyai banyak kekurangan karena aku hanya manusia biasa yang ingin melindungi Jaeten dengan sepenuh hati(?) ﾍ(￣-￣ﾍ) Aku ingin memberitahu untuk kalian semua kalau cerita ini akan di update satu minggu sekali! Untuk harinya tidak tentu, bisa saja lebih cepat, bisa saja lebih lama! Tetapi aku selalu mengusahakan untuk meng-update lebih cepat! (｡・ε・｡) Terimakasih banyak! (⁼̴̀ .̫ ⁼̴́ )✧ ]


	5. part v

**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

"_Noona_!"

Lagi-lagi Jung Jaehyun menunggunya selesai bekerja.

Ten memperbaiki _coat_ yang ia kenakan, "Jaehyun? Ada apa?"

Jaehyun yang semula bersandar pada sedan hitam milik keluarganya berjalan menghampiri Ten,

"_Good work_! Apakah _noona_ merasa lelah? Mau kubelikan sesuatu?"

Ten menggeleng cepat, "Tidak usah. Tidak perlu repot-repot."

Jaehyun tersenyum manis. Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ten, "Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan."

Wajah Ten memerah.

_Ugh—apakah aku ini seorang masokis karena berfikir bahwa tingkahnya barusan sangat menggemaskan?_

"Tidak perlu, Jaehyun." Ten memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Ah! Tapi maaf, _noona_. Sebenarnya—"

Jaehyun memasukan salah satu tangannya kedalam saku celana, lalu mengeluarkan dua buah tiket.

"Aku sudah membelikan tiket untuk menonton besok minggu. Bagaimana? _Noona_ bisa?"

"Em, kalau itu—"

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun meraih kedua tangan Ten, menggenggamnya kuat.

"Besok _noona _akan kujemput!"

Ia memasang wajah berseri-seri.

Ten merasa semakin tidak enak.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Jaehyun, "D, dengan sedan hitam keluargamu?" Ten bertanya dengan suara kaku.

"Ada yang salah dengan sedan hitam milik keluargaku?"

Ten melepaskan genggaman Jaehyun, "T, tentu saja tidak! Hanya saja—sedan hitammu itu t, terlalu mencolok." Ten menundukan kepala.

"Oh begitu."

Jaehyun berkacak pinggang, "Bagaimana jika menggunakan mobil yang lain? Keluargaku punya banyak mobil yang tidak berwarna hitam, kok."

Ten merasakan kepalanya seketika pusing, "Bukan begitu—"

"Lalu apa, _noona_?"

"Um, aku akan menyetujuinya asal—""

"Asal—?"

"Ugh, yang penting tidak usah berlebihan. Besok kita bertemu didepan stasiun kereta saja."

Ten bisa merasakan arwahnya terbang melayang jauh entah kemana.

Wajah Jaehyun seketika berubah ceria.

Ia tidak pernah melihat ekspresi ini sebelumnya.

"Baik! Didepan stasiun kereta jam sebelas, ya!"

Ia menarik Ten kedalam pelukannya sebelum ia pamit untuk pulang,

"Sampai berjumpa besok, _noona_!"

Ten yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya melambaikan tangan dengan lemas.

"Ah~ Kenapa aku malah menggali kuburanku sendiri semakin dalam, ya?"

.

.

Sebuah kencan.

Apakah ini sebuah kencan?

Ten memijit wajahnya yang terasa kaku.

Ia pun sesekali mengusap matanya,

"Aku kurang tidur."

Ia menatap kaca didepannya.

"Betapa _berantakannya_ dirimu, Ten."

Ia bergumam.

"Apa yang harus kukenakan hari ini?"

Ten memperhatikan pakaian-pakaian untuk perempuan yang tergeletak diatas ranjang.

"Apakah yang ini?"

Ia meraih sebuah _dress_ selutut dengan corak bunga berwarna merah jambu.

"Terlalu feminim?"

Matanya melirik sebuah _crop tee_ berwarna putih polos dengan rok selutut berwarna merah jambu.

"Atau yang ini saja?"

Ten memijit dagunya,

"Bukankah aku terlalu menantikan _moment_ ini?"

Ia menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, Ten dapat melihat Jung Jaehyun berdiri menunggunya didepan stasiun kereta.

Sesekali ia melirik ke jam tangan yang ia kenakan.

Ten pun mempercepat langkah kakinya, "Jaehyun! Maafkan aku, aku telat—"

"Tidak apa-apa, _noona_. Aku juga baru saja datang." Jaehyun menoleh, lalu melemparkan senyuman sampai _kedua matanya nyaris hilang._

"B, begitu?" Ten mengusap tengkuknya.

Ia melirik Jaehyun dari atas sampai bawah.

Jaehyun menggunakan sebuah kemeja hitam yang digulung sampai siku lengannya.

Ia menggunakan celana _jeans_ biru gelap, dan sepatu kets berwarna putih.

_Simple_ tapi tampan! Begitu pikir Ten.

Jaehyun menganga lebar ketika melihat dandanan Ten untuk _'kencan'_ hari ini.

Ten memutuskan untuk menggunakan _dress_ selutut dengan corak bunga berwarna merah jambu.

Jaehyun bisa melihat kaki Ten yang panjang dengan jelas. Hal itu membuat jantung Jaehyun berdebar cepat.

Rambut_—Wig—_Ten seperti biasa dibiarkan tergerai tanpa aksesoris apapun.

Walaupun Jaehyun sudah sering melihat Ten dengan rambut tergerai—entah mengapa, hari ini Ten terlihat begitu cantik dimata Jaehyun.

_Tahan dirimu, Jung Jaehyun! Tahan!_

"M, maaf, aku aneh, ya?" Ten merasakan tatapan Jaehyun berbeda dari biasanya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman.

Jaehyun menggeleng cepat, "Tidak!_ Noona_ hari ini sangat cantik!"

Wajah Ten memanas, "O, oh—terimakasih."

Jaehyun meraih tangan Ten lalu menggandengnya, "Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi."

.

.

Jung Jaehyun memilih sebuah film dengan _genre Horror_ untuk _'kencan'_ hari ini.

Alasan mengapa ia memilih film ber-_genre Horror_ karena dirinya memiliki _niat terselubung_—mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Jaehyun juga memilih tempat duduk paling belakang. Dipojokan.

Sehingga orang lain tidak dapat melihat apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadap Ten.

Ketika keduanya sudah masuk kedalam teater, Jaehyun meminta Ten untuk duduk tepat disamping dinding.

Ten menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi teater yang empuk, _"Bagian ini tidak nyaman sekali." _Pikirnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, lampu teater mulai meredup.

Jaehyun menoleh ke arah Ten, lalu membisikan sesuatu kepadanya, "_Noona_, filmnya sudah mau mulai."

Ten mengangguk singkat.

_"Aku sudah tahu." _Ia membalas dalam hati.

Teater sudah gelap, film pun akhirnya diputar.

Selama film berlangsung, Jaehyun tidak henti-hentinya terus mencuri pandangan ke arah Ten.

Sedangkan Ten hanya sibuk menatap layar dengan tatapan suntuk.

Berkali-kali ia mengumpat dalam hati karena sejujurnya, ia tidak tahan dengan film _Horror _ditambah posisinya tidak nyaman untuk menonton.

"_Noona_." Panggil Jaehyun dengan suara pelan.

Ten tetap memfokuskan pandangan pada layar, "A, apa?" Ia berbisik.

"_Noona_, tatap aku."

"Ada apa, Jae—"

Tiba-tiba wajah menyeramkan muncul di layar dengan _backsound_ yang menakutkan—membuat Ten terkejut dan spontan memeluk lengan Jaehyun erat.

Ten juga menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Jaehyun, membuat wajah sang pemilik lengan seketika merah merona.

"Hantunya sudah pergi?" Tanya Ten.

"Sudah."

Mendengar jawaban Jaehyun, Ten mengangkat wajahnya.

"Benarkah—"

Jaehyun menarik dagu Ten, mencium bibir lelaki tersebut, lalu melumatnya perlahan.

"Hmph!"

Ten berusaha untuk melawan Jaehyun.

Tetapi tenaga Jaehyun lebih besar darinya sehingga perlawanannya tidak memberikan efek terhadap Jaehyun.

Salah satu tangan Jaehyun menyelip dibalik _wig_ yang Ten kenakan, lalu meraba tengkuk Ten lembut, membuat tubuh Ten bergetar.

"Ah—J, Jaehyun." Disela-sela ciuman keduanya, Ten memanggil namanya.

Jaehyun melepas ciuman.

Wajahnya turun ke leher putih Ten, menggigitnya perlahan.

"Ngh, hentikan—kumohon."

Setelah itu ia beralih ke telinga Ten, kemudian menjilatnya, "_Noona_, panggil namaku lagi." Bisik Jaehyun.

Kali ini Jaehyun menangkup kedua pipi Ten dan kembali mencumbui bibir lelaki tersebut.

Ia menggigit bibir bawah Ten hingga lelaki itu mengerang dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Ten.

Lidah keduanya bertemu. Saling beradu.

Wajah Ten memerah karena ciuman panas yang Jaehyun berikan.

Tangan Jaehyun pun mulai beralih ke bagian dada Ten.

Ten yang menyadari hal itu spontan mendorong tubuh Jaehyun menjauh.

Ciuman keduanya terlepas, dan saliva mengalir dari bibir Ten maupun Jaehyun.

Ten mengusap bibirnya cepat.

Sedangkan Jaehyun hanya menatap Ten dengan tatapan bingung.

.

.

Setiap kali Ten melakukan _crossdressing_, ia selalu menggunakan _silikon payudara_ dibalik _bra_ yang ia kenakan agar _crossdressing_-nya semakin totalitas.

Kalau saja, Jung Jaehyun menyentuh bagian itu lalu kedoknya selama ini ketahuan—

Ia bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Jaehyun katakan kepadanya.

Setelah ciuman panas mereka, Ten sudah tidak bisa fokus kembali kepada film tersebut.

Jantungnya terus berdebar cepat.

Tetapi bukan karena ciuman yang Jaehyun berikan.

Melainkan ia takut ketahuan karena dirinya menggunakan sebuah _silikon payudara._

Selain itu, _adik_ Ten bereaksi berkat kejadian itu.

Untung saja teaternya gelap, dan ia menutupi pahanya dengan tas yang ia bawa sehingga Jaehyun tidak menyadari keadaannya yang menyedihkan.

Ten berjalan dengan lunglai saat film yang mereka tonton sudah selesai, "Jaehyun, apakah ada hal lain yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Jaehyun memijit dagunya, "Hmm, Ada—_Noona_ masih memiliki waktu setelah ini kan?"

Ten menatap Jaehyun sesaat, "Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil, "Ikut aku."

.

_Tbc_

.

[ Halo! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah membaca dan review cerita ini! Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah bulan puasa bagi yang menjalankan! Berhubung kita sudah memasuki bulan Ramadhan, aku mempunyai pemberitahuan untuk kalian semua, karena cerita ini mengandung unsur mature aku memutuskan untuk meng-update pada malam hari, dan aku mengingatkan untuk kalian yang menjalani ibadah puasa untuk membaca cerita seperti ini ketika kalian sudah buka puasa! (づ￣ ³￣)づ Terimakasih banyak! (⁼̴̀ .̫ ⁼̴́ )✧ ]


	6. part vi

**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT**

**\- Lee Taeyong of NCT  
**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**_Tolong dibaca peringatannya! (ノAヽ)_**

**WARNING! Chapter ini mengandung kekerasan. Apabila para pembaca merasa tidak nyaman, pembaca bisa melewati chapter ini.  
**

* * *

Keduanya tiba disebuah hotel yang cukup mewah.

Ten menyerngit, "Jaehyun—kenapa kita malah ke hotel?"

Entah mengapa perasaan Ten tidak begitu enak, "Jaehyun, kau—"

"Aku akan bertemu seseorang disini." Potong Jaehyun.

Ia meraih tangan Ten, "Temani aku ya?"

Jaehyun menggenggam tangan Ten kuat.

Ten meringis karena genggaman Jaehyun, "B, baiklah."

.

.

Jung Jaehyun membawa Ten kesebuah kamar di hotel tersebut.

Walaupun ia ingin pulang sejak tadi, Ten tetap mengikuti Jaehyun dengan hati yang gusar.

_"Seharusnya aku tidak usah ikut saja."_

Ten terus menyesali keputusannya.

_"Lagipula kenapa aku harus lemah dengan wajahnya yang begitu tampan?" _

Ten menepuk kedua pipinya cukup keras, membuat Jaehyun menoleh ke arahnya.

"_Noona?_ Kenapa?"

Ten menggelengkan kepala.

"Oh—kita sudah sampai." Ucap Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengambil sebuah kartu dari saku kemeja kemudian membuka pintu kamar hotel yang mereka tuju.

"Silahkan masuk duluan."

Jaehyun mempersilahkan Ten untuk masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam kamar tersebut.

Ten pun menurut, ia melangkah masuk.

Jaehyun mengikuti, lalu diam-diam meraih sebuah gantungan bertuliskan _'Do Not Disturb'_ dan menggantungnya didepan pintu kamar sebelum menutupnya dari dalam.

Ten mengedarkan pandangan, "Jaehyun, kau bilang kau akan menemui—"

Jaehyun memeluk tubuh Ten dari belakang, membuat Ten tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Jaehyun menarik nafas dalam, lalu menyampingkan wig Ten yang menutupi tengkuknya.

Bibir Jaehyun mendekat ke tengkuk Ten—ia mengecup sekilas sebelum menggigitnya cukup kuat.

"Ahh!" Ten mengerang kesakitan.

Jaehyun menjauhkan wajahnya kemudian meraba _bite mark_ yang ia tinggalkan di tengkuk Ten.

Ia tersenyum puas.

"_Noona_, aku ingin melakukannya."

Jaehyun berbisik dari belakang.

"Huh?"

Dengan cepat Jaehyun mendorong tubuh Ten ke atas ranjang.

Jaehyun menahan kedua tangan Ten dengan tangan kanannya agar ia tidak melawan.

"Jaehyun—lepaskan aku!"

Jaehyun menatap wajah Ten yang ketakutan dengan seringai.

"_Noona_ kira setelah apa yang kulakukan di teater tadi aku masih bisa menahan diri?"

Jaehyun mengecup pipi Ten sekilas.

Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Ten bergetar karena ketakutan.

Jaehyun terkekeh melihat reaksi Ten,

"_Noona_, kau tahu? Kau adalah perempuan pertama yang _mendorongku_ ketika aku berusaha untuk melakukan hal berbau seksual denganmu."

Tangan kiri Jaehyun meraba dada Ten perlahan.

"_Noona_ tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, kan?"

Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher putih Ten, menghisapnya kuat—meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Hmmh—!"

Ten menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan desahannya.

Jaehyun menyentuh bibir Ten lalu memasukan jarinya kedalam mulut Ten.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu, _Noona_." Ucap Jaehyun, "Noona—coba kau hisap saja jariku." Lanjutnya.

Ragu-ragu, Ten mencoba menghisap jari Jaehyun pelan.

Jaehyun tersenyum, "_Noona_, bagaimana kalau kau coba untuk jilat sekarang?"

Ten menatap Jaehyun sejenak, entah mengapa ia tetap menuruti perkataan Jaehyun.

Ia pun menjilatnya, merasakan setiap bentuk jari Jaehyun didalam mulutnya—kemudian menghisap.

Jaehyun menarik jarinya, "Kerja yang bagus." Ia menjilati jarinya.

Jaehyun dapat merasakan sesuatu yang menonjol dari bagian bawah tubuh Ten.

Ia menyerngit, "Hm?"

Ten seketika teringat oleh sesuatu, "Ah, itu—"

"Apa ini?"

Jaehyun menurunkan tangan kirinya, meraba selangkangan Ten.

Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras menonjol dari balik _dress_ yang Ten kenakan.

Ekspresi wajah Jaehyun seketika berubah muram.

Ia menyibakkan _dress_ yang Ten gunakan.

"Kau—"

Jaehyun menyentuh kemaluan Ten lalu meremasnya kuat, membuat Ten berteriak kesakitan.

"J, Jaehyun—!"

Tangan Jaehyun terangkat—ia memberikan pukulan mentah ke wajah Ten.

"Berani-beraninya kau menipuku."

.

.

Pukulan Jaehyun yang cukup kuat membuat darah mengalir dari bibir Ten.

Ten melirik ke Jaehyun.

Ia dapat melihat tatapan mematikan dari kedua mata lelaki tersebut.

Hawa ketakutan menyelimuti Ten.

Jaehyun menarik _wig_ yang Ten kenakan lalu melemparnya sembarangan.

Ia tersenyum kecut begitu melihat penampilan asli dari Ten.

"Rupanya kau orang itu—"

Jaehyun menarik _dress_ yang Ten kenakan, "Orang menjijikan yang kutemui di ruang kesehatan."

"Apakah kau senang melihat reaksiku yang seperti orang bodoh?"

Tangan Jaehyun kembali terangkat, ia memukul wajah Ten lagi hingga lelaki tersebut terjatuh dari atas ranjang.

"Kau—benar-benar tidak normal."

Jaehyun menginjak kemaluan Ten hingga air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Ten.

"Sekarang kau menangis?"

Ten menggigit bibirnya—berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak berkata sesuatu? Kau bisu?"

Dengan suara bergetar, Ten mengucapkan sesuatu, "M, maafkan aku—"

Jaehyun menjambak rambut Ten kencang, "Kau kira kata maaf akan cukup?"

Ten mengerang kesakitan. Tubuhnya benar-benar bergetar hebat.

Ia sangat ketakutan.

Jaehyun terdiam sejenak lalu melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Ten.

Ia memijit dagu, "Kalau begini ceritanya—"

Jaehyun menyeringai, "Kenapa aku tidak _bersenang-senang_ sekalian?"

.

.

"Ugh—ugh, nghh—"

"Jika laki-laki yang melakukan memang menjijikan."

"J, Jaehyun—maafkan aku—hmh!"

"Bukankah kau malah senang kalau diperlakukan seperti ini?"

"Fokus. Jangan sampai kau gigit. Kalau kau gigit, akan kupatahkan lehermu."

Jung Jaehyun mendorong kepala Ten hingga kejantanan Jaehyun menyentuh pangkal tenggorokan Ten, membuat lelaki itu terbatuk.

Jaehyun berdecak, "Kau bisa melakukannya dengan benar tidak?"

Ten menelan ludah, ia kembali meraih kejantanan Jaehyun—melahapnya, mengulum, lalu menghisap.

"Bagus." Tanpa sadar, Jaehyun mengelus rambut hitam Ten.

Ia menyentuh tiap helai rambut Ten yang lembut.

Bibirnya sedikit terangkat, "Rambutmu—halus juga."

"H, huh?"

Sontak, Ten mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar ucapan Jaehyun.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Jaehyun dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kekacauan yang ia buat terhadap Ten.

Cairan _precum_ dari kejantanan Jaehyun tersisa dibibir merah jambu Ten.

Wajahnya memerah, dan terdapat bekas lebam dipipi putihnya.

Rambut hitamnya sedikit berantakan.

_Strap dress_ yang ia kenakan tidak lagi bergantung dibahunya—membuat salah satu _nipple_ Ten terlihat oleh Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menganga.

_Seksi._

Satu kata yang melintas dikepala Jung Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepala. Apa yang barusan ia pikirkan?

Menyadari bahwa Ten memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung—dan ketakutan, ia membentak, "K, kenapa kau malah berhenti?!"

Jaehyun menarik kepala Ten—memaksakan dirinya untuk menerima kejantanannya kembali.

"Aku belum _keluar_—" Ia berkata dengan panik.

"Ngh—!"

Ten kembali melahap kejantanan Jaehyun.

Kali ini ia dapat merasakan kejantanan Jaehyun semakin keras, semakin membesar.

Ten menaikan lalu menurunkan kepalanya, salah satu tangan Jaehyun meremas rambutnya, sedangkan kedua tangan Ten berada diatas paha Jaehyun.

Saat Jaehyun merasakan dirinya nyaris klimaks, ia mendorongkan pinggulnya hingga sperma yang keluar dari kejantanannya tertelan oleh Ten.

"Ahh!"

Jaehyun mendesah.

Ten terbatuk—ia dapat merasakan rasa pahit dari sperma Jaehyun dan perasaan tidak nyaman ketika sperma tersebut mengalir melalui kerongkongannya.

.

.

Ketika air dari pancuran jatuh membasahi tubuhnya, Jung Jaehyun terus menatap ke arah lantai dibawahnya.

Keadaan Ten yang kacau—_benar-benar membuatnya kacau._

Ia ingin membantah, ingin menolak faktanya bahwa penampilan Ten barusan sangat seksi.

Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan Ten dari kepalanya.

Jaehyun memukul dinding didepannya kuat.

.

.

Jaehyun menatap Ten yang tengah berbaring diatas sofa hotel.

Lelaki tersebut memejamkan kedua mata.

Tubuhnya dibaluti oleh selimut.

_Dress_ yang Ten gunakan hari ini ia gantung didekatnya.

Jaehyun menghela nafas singkat.

Setelah mendinginkan kepalanya ketika ia mandi, ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah memukul wajah Ten.

Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Ten,

"Kau tertidur?"

Kedua matanya menatap luka lebam yang terlihat semakin jelas di pipi Ten.

"Kau sudah tidur?" Ia mengulang.

Tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari Ten.

Ia membungkuk—lalu mengusap luka lebam di wajah Ten dengan hati-hati.

Jaehyun kembali menghela nafas.

Ia melepas jubah mandi yang ia kenakan dan berganti menggunakan kemeja hitam serta celana _jeans_ yang ia gunakan sebelumnya.

Jaehyun mengambil dompet yang ia letakan di atas meja kemudian bergegas keluar dari kamar hotel tersebut.

.

.

Saat Jung Jaehyun kembali ke kamar hotel dengan sebuah plastik di tangan kanannya, ia merasa begitu lega ketika ia mendapati Ten yang masih berbaring diatas sofa.

Entah mengapa—ia takut.

Takut jika tiba-tiba Ten menghilang ketika dirinya pergi membeli obat salep untuk luka memar.

Buru-buru Jaehyun menghampiri Ten—membuka obat salep yang ia beli, lalu melapiskan salep tersebut ke luka lebam di pipi Ten.

Merasakan sensasi dingin menyentuh kulit wajahnya, Ten membuka mata perlahan.

Pandangannya buram. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Jaehyun dengan jelas.

Tetapi matanya menangkap tangan Jaehyun yang sedang menyentuh pipinya.

Ten meraih tangan Jaehyun, membuat pemilik tangan tersebut terkejut dengan tindakan Ten.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Jaehyun.

Ten tidak menjawab. Tangannya terjatuh. Ia kembali tertidur.

Jaehyun menatap tangan yang disentuh oleh Ten untuk sesaat.

Ketika ia sudah selesai mengobati luka lebam Ten, ia menutup obat salep tersebut dan meletakannya di meja yang berada disamping sofa.

.

.

Ketika pagi telah tiba—Jung Jaehyun tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan Ten sama sekali.

Pagi itu—Ten pergi meninggalkannya.

Tidak ada _dress_ dengan corak bunga merah jambu,

Tidak ada _wig_ yang Ten kenakan ketika mereka _'berkencan'_ pada hari minggu,

Tidak ada sosok Ten yang sedang tertidur diatas sofa.

Jaehyun hanya menemukan satu benda yang Ten tinggalkan untuknya di rak kecil samping ranjang.

Obat salep yang ia belikan untuk Ten semalam.

Secarik kertas terselip dibawah obat tersebut;

_Jaehyun lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku._

Tulisan yang terlihat ceroboh, membuat Jaehyun tersenyum getir.

Ia menutup wajahnya karena merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri.

_Ten pasti menyadari luka lebam yang ada di tangannya._

.

_Tbc_

.

[ Halo semuanya Σ(っ°Д °;)っ Aku tahu, aku tahu! Maafkan aku kalau aku sudah membuat para pembaca tidak nyaman dengan chapter ini! Karena Jaehyun dalam cerita ini adalah penerus Grup Mafia, aku membuat karakternya menjadi orang yang keras dan barbar karena ia terbiasa melakukan kekerasan ketika sedang bekerja!（/TДT)/ Tapi jangan khawatir karena Jaehyun juga mempunyai sisi lembut selembut kain sutera yang tidak terduga dalam cerita ini! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧ Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf kepada semuanya! ]


	7. part vii

**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT**

**\- Lee Taeyong of NCT**

**\- Seo Youngho/Johnny of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak Jung Jaehyun mengetahui identitas Ten yang sebenarnya.

Mungkin kata yang lebih tepat adalah—jenis kelamin yang sebenarnya.

Jaehyun berusaha keras untuk melupakan Ten.

Ia tidak lagi datang ke _café _milik Lee Taeyong.

Ia kembali bermain-main dengan perempuan-perempuan dari sekolah maupun luar sekolah.

Bukan—kata _'kembali bermain-main'_ tidak tepat untuk mendeskripsikan situasi Jaehyun.

Karena ia tidak memiliki _mood_ untuk bermain-main.

Ia tidak bisa bermain-main lagi.

Bayangan Ten pada hari itu terus memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Jaehyun tidak mengerti perasaan yang ia alami.

Ia mengutuk perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

"Eh? Jung Jaehyun mengusirmu?"

"Um—iya. Awalnya ia sudah menelanjangiku—tetapi setelah itu—"

"Ia menatapmu dengan tatapan dingin? Bukankah itu sudah biasa?"

"Tidak, ia lebih seperti—kecewa?"

"Ah? Apakah tubuhmu kurang seksi?"

"Kau sedang mengejek diriku, ya?"

"Tapi kudengar ada seorang _Sunbae_ yang cantik dan seksi ditolak olehnya."

"Huh? _Sunbae_ dari sekolah kita?"

"Iya, iya! Kudengar ia sering '_bermain' _dengan Jung Jaehyun."

"Padahal Jung Jaehyun tidak pernah menolak _'undangan'_ dari seseorang."

"Apakah ia sudah mempunyai pacar?"

"Seorang Jung Jaehyun? Mempunyai pacar?"

"Orang macam apa yang bisa membuat seorang Jung Jaehyun tertarik?"

.

.

Jaehyun mengaduk makanan didepannya dengan malas.

Mendengar ucapan perempuan-perempuan tersebut yang membelakanginya,

Ia juga bingung—kenapa seseorang seperti Ten, bisa menarik perhatiannya?

Jaehyun tidak mengerti.

Jaehyun tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini—perasaan yang menyiksa dan menyakitkan.

Seakan-akan jantungmu ditusuk oleh ribuan pedang.

Dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mencabut ribuan pedang tersebut dari jantungnya.

Jaehyun memukul meja yang ia tempati cukup keras.

Membuat murid-murid disekitar menoleh ke arahnya, lalu berbisik satu sama lain.

.

.

Jaehyun menatap _café _milik Taeyong dengan tatapan ragu.

Hari sudah gelap.

Artinya saat ini adalah saat dimana Ten sedang bekerja.

Dengan pakaian perempuan yang ia kenakan.

Dengan _wig_ yang ia kenakan.

Kecantikannya dapat mengalahkan kecantikan perempuan yang sesungguhnya.

Jaehyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan.

Ia sudah menata keberanian.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu _café _tersebut.

"Selamat datang!"

Jaehyun dapat mendengar suara Taeyong dari balik counter.

"Sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung." Ucap Taeyong sambil berkacak pinggang.

Jaehyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Jaehyun asal.

"Begitukah?" Taeyong memasang sebuah senyuman yang menurut Jaehyun—aneh?

"Pesanan seperti biasanya?" Tanya Taeyong.

Jaehyun mengangguk.

"Dan kau tahu berapa totalnya~"

Jaehyun mengangguk lagi.

Seperti biasa ia mengeluarkan uang sebanyak 3000 _won_ dari dompetnya lalu memberikan uang tersebut kepada Taeyong.

"Harap ditunggu sebentar!"

Dan seperti biasa ia memilih untuk duduk di meja yang terletak disamping jendela _café._

Jaehyun mengedarkan pandangan—ia tidak menangkap sosok Ten yang sedang bekerja.

Seketika dirinya mulai gelisah.

Apakah Ten terlambat?

Apakah Ten baik-baik saja?

Bahkan yang mengantarkan _Meat Pie_ dan _Americano_ pesanannya adalah pegawai lainnya.

Jaehyun memainkan jemari-jemarinya.

Ia benar-benar gelisah.

.

.

"Jaehyun—_café _sebentar lagi akan tutup_._" Taeyong menepuk bahu Jaehyun, membuat lelaki tersebut tersentak dari lamunannya.

"A, ah? Benarkah?" Jaehyun terlihat bingung.

Taeyong menghela nafas, "Kau ini—ada apa? Dari tadi kuperhatikan sepertinya ragamu sedang berada disini tetapi jiwamu hilang entah kemana."

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil. Ia menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa, _hyung_."

"Kalau kau memang tidak apa-apa kenapa kau memasang ekspresi wajah yang sedih? Kau bisa membuat pelangganku salah paham."

"Huh? Aku memasang ekspresi sedih?" Jaehyun menyentuh wajahnya.

Taeyong mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau kau bercermin sekarang?"

Jaehyun terdiam untuk sejenak.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "_Hyung_—sebenarnya—"

"—Ten. Dimana Ten _noona_?"

Taeyong sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jaehyun.

Ia terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Uh, bagaimana, ya?"

Melihat Taeyong ragu-ragu, perasaan takut menyelimuti diri Jaehyun.

Taeyong memaksakan sebuah senyuman, "Sebenarnya—Ten sudah berhenti bekerja di _café _ini."

_Ah, perasaan ini._

Ia menambahkan, "Sayang sekali. Padahal ia adalah pekerja keras. Ia juga disukai para pelanggan."

_Perasaan tidak enak ini._

"Aku sangat menyesali keputusannya—tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Itu adalah keputusan yang Ten buat."

_Apakah karena aku—kau memutuskan untuk berhenti?_

"Oh, aku baru ingat. Ten itu—pegawai _favorite_-mu ya?"

_Aku tahu—aku masih bisa mencarimu. Tetapi entah mengapa,_

"Aku harap kau jangan terlalu sedih. Kita harus menghargai keputusan Ten."

_Entah mengapa aku merasa begitu sedih._

.

.

Jung Jaehyun tahu—kalau ia dan Ten pergi ke sekolah yang sama.

Meski begitu, waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Ten di _café, _adalah waktu yang selalu dinantikan oleh Jaehyun.

Semenjak ia bertemu Ten di _café, _waktu pulang sekolah adalah waktu favoritenya.

Karena ia bisa bertemu Ten di _café._

Walaupun hanya memandanginya.

Sedikit perbincangan mengenai pesanan.

_Café _milik Lee Taeyong menjadi tempat yang spesial untuk Jung Jaehyun.

Tempat itu mempertemukannya dengan cinta yang belum ia sadari—cinta pertamanya.

Tempat itu menjadi saksi mata dari perasaan Jaehyun yang tumbuh kepada Ten.

Begitu pula sebaliknya. Ten merasakan hal yang sama. Selalu merasakan hal yang sama.

Walaupun ia terbebani oleh kebohongan dibalik pakaian perempuan yang ia kenakan, dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam, Ten selalu berharap.

Tetapi, kini—Jung Jaehyun sudah mengetahui rahasianya. Mengetahui jati dirinya.

Ia tidak bisa bekerja seperti biasa di_ café _Taeyong.

Tempat itu terlalu banyak menyimpan kenangan tentang Jung Jaehyun.

Hatinya akan terasa sesak ketika ia menghirup aroma_ Meat Pie _dan_ Americano _yang dipesan oleh Jaehyun.

Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Memutuskan untuk melupakan Jung Jaehyun.

Memutuskan untuk menyerah terhadap perasaannya.

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu.

Bahkan ketika Jung Jaehyun berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan Ten di sekolah, hasilnya nihil.

Ia semakin resah, ia semakin gelisah.

Kemungkinan terburuk sudah memenuhi isi kepala Jaehyun.

Ia sudah meminta Nakamoto Yuta—dan bawahan lainnya untuk mencari tahu tentang keberadaan Ten.

Namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

Jung Jaehyun merasa hancur.

Ia menyesal.

Ia merasa bodoh.

Jaehyun memandangi jendela perpustakaan dengan tatapan kosong.

Menurut informasi yang dikumpulkan oleh Yuta, perpustakaan adalah salah satu tempat yang sering Ten kunjungi di sekolah.

Jaehyun menelusuri setiap rak buku yang ada di perpustakaan tersebut.

Ia terus berfikir, buku apa saja yang pernah Ten baca?

Bagaimana pemandangan ketika Ten sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan?

Ketika angin menerpa rambut lembutnya melalui jendela.

Bagimana ekspresinya saat itu?

Hati Jaehyun terasa penuh dari memikirkan hal tersebut.

Ia tersenyum. Tersenyum ketika memikirkan Ten.

Jaehyun tidak pernah tahu, kalau perasaan seperti ini—

Terasa menyenangkan.

"Guru Seo—kenapa anda mengikutiku ke sini?"

Samar-samar, Jaehyun dapat mendengar suara Ten.

Jantungnya seketika berdebar cepat.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memakai bahasa formal? Menggemaskan sekali."

Jaehyun mempercepat langkahnya dari bagian rak-rak buku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh aku!"

"Kenapa kau jadi galak seperti ini?"

"Bukan urusan anda!"

"Ten _hyung_?"

Jaehyun menatap ke arah Ten dan Seo Youngho yang sedang berada dibagian ruang belajar perpustakaan.

Kedua mata Jaehyun membesar ketika ia melihat Youngho merangkul pinggang Ten.

"Huh? Jung Jaehyun?" Youngho terlihat bingung.

Buru-buru Ten mendorong bahu Youngho kuat—membuat Guru Bahasa Inggris tersebut menubruk meja dibelakangnya.

"Aduh—kenapa kau sekarang suka main dorong-dorongan, sih?" Ucap Youngho seraya mengusap pantatnya yang terasa sakit.

"Guru Seo—saya permisi dulu." Ten hendak pergi, tetapi Jaehyun menahan pergelangan Ten.

"_Hyung_! Tunggu sebentar!"

"_Hyung?_" Ten membuka mulut,

Ia menoleh ke arah Jaehyun, "_Hyung?_ Kau yakin kau tidak salah orang?"

Ten melepas genggaman Jaehyun dengan kasar, dan pergi berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"_Oops_—! Ten—kau tidak boleh berlari-lari di perpustakaan!" Ucap Youngho sebelum Ten menghilang dari balik pintu.

Jaehyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Rasanya ia ingin menghancurkan apapun yang berada didekatnya saat itu.

"Kalau aku menjadi kau—aku tidak akan melakukan itu."

Jaehyun mengangkat kepala, menatap lurus ke arah Youngho.

"Kenapa kau ikut campur?" Ekspresi Jaehyun berubah suram. Youngho bersiul pelan.

"Heh—kau cukup berani dengan Gurumu, ya?"

Youngho menyilangkan kaki kirinya, "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kenapa kau menyentuh Ten _hyung_?"

"Hm? Kau ingin tahu?" Youngho memasang ekspresi mengejek.

"Jangan bilang kau tertarik dengannya?" Youngho melanjutkan.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu?" Jaehyun melemparkan tatapan tajam.

Youngho menggeleng, "Bukan urusanku."

Jaehyun menarik kerah kemeja Youngho kuat, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau menyentuh Ten _hyung_?!"

Youngho tersenyum kecil, "Ah, ah~ Sekarang aku tahu alasan kenapa Ten takut kepadamu. Kau ini memang masih kekanak-kanakan."

"Takut? Takut padaku?"

Youngho mendorong Jaehyun menjauh, "Jangan sembarangan menyentuhku." Ia merapikan kerah kemejanya yang berantakan.

"Dan lagipula, kenapa kau peduli dengan anak itu?" Youngho bertanya.

Jaehyun tidak menjawab.

Youngho menghela nafas panjang, "Kalau dugaanku tidak salah—bukankah selama ini kau hanya meniduri perempuan? Kau tidak _gay_, kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau peduli dengannya? Seorang laki-laki."

Jaehyun tersentak.

Ia termakan oleh ucapannya.

"—Kau benar." Gumam Jaehyun.

Ia mengusap matanya gusar, "Kenapa tiba-tiba aku peduli dengannya? Haa—aku tidak percaya ini." Jaehyun tertawa getir.

.

_Tbc_

.

[ Halo! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Kita bertemu kembali setelah chapter terakhir yang sangat suram hahaha (￣∇￣") Aku tidak akan berbicara terlalu banyak disini, tetapi aku harap untuk para pembaca yang sedang menjalankan ibadah bulan puasa, semoga puasa kalian semua lancar-lancar saja! Aku memiliki beberapa kesulitan saat menjalani puasa bulan ini karena ada banyak masalah pribadi yang menimpaku, tetapi aku berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya satu persatu dan berdamai dengan diriku sendiri (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧ Aku harap kalian tetap menjaga kesehatan kalian dan berbahagia! ヾ( ▽ ) ]


	8. part viii

**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT**

**\- Nakamoto Yuta of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Jung Jaehyun bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyukai laki-laki.

Jaehyun tidak akan pernah seperti Ayahnya—yang menyukai sesama jenis.

Menyukai laki-laki.

_Karena Ayah—Ibu meninggalkan kita._

Ibu tidak mau melihat wajah Jung Jaehyun.

Ataupun wajah Ayahnya.

Jaehyun yang masih polos tidak mengerti perasaan yang ia rasakan.

Perasaan sakit, perasaan hancur.

Perasaan ketika ditolak—

.

.

"Tuan Muda, kalau anda sudah mengantuk—tolong pindah ke kamar anda dan jangan tidur di ruang tengah."

Jung Jaehyun memasang tampang kesal begitu ia mendengar ucapan Nakamoto Yuta barusan.

Jaehyun meraih sebuah bantal kecil dari sofa hitam yang ia tiduri lalu melemparkan bantal tersebut ke wajah Yuta.

"T, tuan Muda?!" Yuta terlihat kebingungan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berbicara secara formal denganku, hah?"

"Memangnya ada yang salah?" Yuta memungut bantal yang dilemparkan oleh Jaehyun.

Jaehyun berdecak—ia menggigit ujung jempol tangannya, "Aku jadi teringat Guru sialan itu."

"Oh? Apakah hari ini terjadi sesuatu yang menarik di sekolah?"

Jaehyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke sofa, "Kejadian yang membuatku kesal." Ia bergumam.

Yuta berjalan mendekati Jaehyun, ia menyentuh punggung lelaki tersebut, "Tuan Muda—anda tahu, kan? Kalau anda bisa mencurahkan isi hati anda kepada saya?"

Mendengar Yuta menggunakan 'anda' membuat darah Jaehyun kembali mendidih.

Ia pun kembali meraih bantal kecil yang terletak didekatnya kemudian melemparkan bantal tersebut ke wajah Yuta, "Sudah kubilang—jangan menggunakan bahasa formal denganku!"

.

.

"Hmm~ Begitu. Jadi hari ini Ten sudah muncul di sekolah." Yuta mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

Jaehyun menyerngit, "Apa maksudmu?"

Seketika keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis Yuta,

"Um—T, tuan Muda bilang kalau Tuan tidak bisa menemukan Ten di sekolah, bukan?"

"Ah, iya—"

Jaehyun memainkan jemari-jemarinya.

Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Yuta,

Tetapi ia ragu.

Yuta yang menyadari gerak-gerik Jaehyun tersenyum.

Ia menepuk bahu Jaehyun berkali-kali, "Tuan Muda—kalau Tuan belum siap, Tuan bisa mengatakannya kepada saya lain hari."

Jaehyun menatap Yuta sejenak.

Ia pun menarik nafas sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu, "Sebenarnya—"

Jaehyun menggigit bibir, ia kembali ragu.

Yuta menunggu ucapan Jaehyun dengan sabar.

"Aku menyukai Ten."

Jaehyun menghela nafas. Ia merasakan jantungnya nyaris copot ketika mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

Jaehyun melirik ke wajah Yuta. Melihat apakah Yuta terkejut mendengar ucapannya.

Tetapi tidak—Yuta hanya tersenyum.

Tersenyum hangat, "Begitukah?"

Kedua mata Jaehyun membesar untuk sesaat, "K, kau tidak merasa jijik?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Um—itu—"

"Karena Tuan Muda menyukai laki-laki?"

Jaehyun mengangguk.

"Apakah Tuan Muda ingin aku berkata, 'Kau menjijikan!', begitu?"

Jaehyun tidak menjawab.

Yuta mendengus, "Tentu saja aku tidak akan berkata seperti itu."

"Kenapa?" Jaehyun menatap Yuta.

"Yah—menurutku ketika kita menyukai sesama jenis, rasa suka yang kita rasakan itu tidak ada bedanya ketika kitamenyukai lawan jenis."

"Hanya karena kita tertarik dengan sesuatu yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan—apakah kita akan menilai, kalau orang itu berbeda dari kita?"

"Padahal perasaan yang kita rasakan, semua _moment_ yang kita rasakan—semuanya sama. Tidak ada yang berbeda."

"Sejujurnya, aku masih tidak mengerti terhadap orang-orang yang selalu menilai kalau menyukai sesama jenis itu adalah hal yang menjijikan—ataupun hal yang tidak normal. Padahal semua orang memiliki hak. Hak untuk menyukai siapa saja."

"Hanya karena kita menyukai sesama jenis, lalu kita dilabeli tidak normal. Padahal perasaan suka yang dirasakan itu sama. Begitu pula dengan perasaan cinta. Dimana saja, semuanya sama."

Jaehyun menganga mendengar penjelasan Yuta barusan, "Aku tidak tahu—kalau kau orangnya sangat romantis."

Yuta terkekeh, "Aku tidak romantis—aku hanya berusaha menghargai hak orang lain."

Jaehyun menundukkan kepala, menatap kedua kakinya, "Aku—dulu aku pernah bilang kalau Ten menjijikan."

"Sekarang aku benar-benar menyesalinya." Lanjut Jaehyun.

Yuta menepuk punggung Jaehyun berkali-kali, "Tuan Muda masih mempunyai waktu untuk memperbaikinya." Ia tersenyum.

"Bahkan waktu untuk memperbaiki hubungan Tuan Muda dengan Ketua Jung."

Jaehyun tidak mengucapkan apapun setelah itu.

.

.

"—Ayah."

"—Tumben sekali kau mau mampir ke ruangan Ayah."

Jung Jaehyun menatap Ketua Jung yang membelakanginya dengan tatapan ragu.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Bicaralah."

Jaehyun meremas ujung pakaiannya, "Ayah, apakah sikapku selama ini egois?"

"Aku membenci Ayah selama bertahun-tahun karena Ayah—_gay_, apakah aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan?"

Ketua Jung menghela nafas, ia melirik Jaehyun, "Jung Jaehyun—Ayah memaklumi kalau kau membenci Ayah karena Ibumu pergi meninggalkan kita. Saat itu kau masih kecil. Kau belum mengerti apa-apa."

"Ayah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Ayah menyukai laki-laki."

"—Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti perasaanku sendiri."

Ketua Jung terkejut mendengar ucapan Jaehyun.

Ia pun membalikan badan, "Kau—"

"Jangan bilang—"

Jaehyun menyela,

"Ayah, entah mengapa aku merasa bersalah karena aku membenci Ayah selama bertahun-tahun ini—hanya karena Ayah menyukai laki-laki, aku menganggap Ayah menjijikan. Aku menilai Ayah tidak normal."

Air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipi Jaehyun, "Ayah—maafkan aku, aku—"

"Kau tidak perlu menangis."

Ketua Jung berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun. Memeluk putranya tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Jaehyun. Ayah bisa memaklumi semuanya."

Jaehyun membalas pelukan Ketua Jung.

Setelah sekian lama, Jaehyun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Ia merasakan beban berat yang terus menghantuinya selama ini terangkat seketika.

.

.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Ketua."

Jaehyun meminum teh hangat yang baru saja dibawakan oleh salah satu pembantu di kediaman Grup Jung.

Kini, Ketua Jung dan Jaehyun sedang duduk berhadapan.

"Terakhir kali kita berbicara seperti ini saat kau masih berumur 6 tahun, ya? Saat itu Ibumu masih disini."

Jaehyun hanya diam.

Ia terus memandangi cangkir di tangannya.

"Ada yang harus Ayah ceritakan kepadamu, Jaehyun. Ini mengenai Ayah dan Ibumu."

.

.

Sebenarnya—Ayah pertama kali menyadari bahwa Ayah lebih tertarik kepada laki-laki ketika Ayah berada di tahun ketiga ketika SMP.

Pada waktu itu, tidak ada banyak orang dengan pemikiran terbuka.

Sehingga Ayah selalu dikucilkan dan dihina.

Orang-orang tidak mengetahui latar belakang Ayah yang merupakan penerus dari Grup Jung, karena Ayah ingin menjalani kehidupan yang normal.

Tetapi, ketertarikan Ayah kepada laki-laki membuat Ayah tidak bisa menjalani kehidupan yang normal.

Akhirnya Ayah menerima takdir Ayah untuk meneruskan Grup Jung.

Dan menyembunyikan ketertarikan Ayah terhadap laki-laki dari Kakekmu.

Namun, suatu hari—Kakekmu mengetahui rahasia terbesar Ayah.

Ketika Ayah membawa kekasih Ayah yang merupakan penerus dari salah satu Grup Mafia asal Tiongkok.

Kakekmu marah besar.

Ia memukuli Ayah.

Meninggalkan luka membekas di sekujur tubuh Ayah.

Dan mengurung Ayah selama bertahun-tahun.

Hingga akhirnya Kakekmu menyadari—kalau umurnya sudah tidak panjang.

Ia membutuhkan penerus.

Akhirnya ia mengatur sebuah pernikahan untuk Ayah.

Ia menjodohkan Ibumu dengan Ayah.

Ibumu berasal dari Grup Mafia yang tidak terkenal di Korea Selatan.

Dan Ibumu—sudah memiliki kekasih.

Ia begitu menolak pernikahan yang direncanakan Kakekmu.

Tetapi, Ayah dari Ibumu sudah menjual dirinya kepada Kakekmu karena membutuhkan uang.

Hal tersebut membuat Ibumu membenci seluruh orang di dunia ini—kecuali kekasihnya.

Ketika hari pernikahan tiba, Ibumu menangis.

Menangis karena ia merasakan kesakitan. Bukan kebahagiaan.

Begitu pula dengan Ayah.

Ayah menangis dalam diam.

Setelah menikah, Ayah tahu—kalau Ibumu masih sering menemui kekasihnya.

Tetapi Ayah tidak peduli—karena dari awal Ibumu bukanlah orang yang Ayah cintai.

Hingga akhirnya saat kau berumur 7 tahun, Ibumu mengetahui kalau Ayah menyukai laki-laki.

Ia pun menggunakan alasan tersebut untuk memutuskan semua hubungannya dengan Ayah—dirimu dan Grup Jung.

Ayah meminta maaf kepadamu, Jaehyun—karena Ayah baru bisa menceritakan semuanya saat ini.

Ayah tidak mau seperti Kakekmu—

Ayah ingin kau bahagia dengan keputusanmu sendiri.

Ayah ingin kau bahagia dengan orang yang kau cintai.

.

_Tbc_

.

[ Halo! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Aku tahu kalau chapter ini cukup pendek, dan mungkin chapter-chapter lainnya juga pendek sebenarnya (〜￣△￣)〜 Apakah chapter ini membosankan? Tolong maafkan aku yang sebesar-besarnya! Karena menurutku Jaehyun perlu _move on_ dari masa lalunya, makanya aku membuat alurnya seperti ini. Aku harap kalian tidak keberatan! (づ￣ ³￣)づ ]


	9. part ix

**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT**

**\- Nakamoto Yuta of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

_Ucapan Nakamoto Yuta,_

_Penjelasan dari Ayah,_

_Masa lalu Ayah dan Ibu,_

_Alasan sebenarnya kenapa Ibu meninggalkan kami,_

_Semua terungkap—_

_Semua terjadi dalam satu malam,_

_Dalam satu hari,_

_Begitu berat,_

_Tetapi mampu menghapuskan perasaan tidak nyaman dan keraguan yang selalu menghantuiku selama ini. _

.

.

Jung Jaehyun mengikuti pertemuan bisnis untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia ditunjuk sebagai penerus dari Grup Jung.

Lelaki tersebut mengendorkan dasi dikerah kemeja putihnya.

Ia menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi pandangannya.

Jaehyun mendengus, "Yuta—bisakah kita mampir ke_ café _milik Taeyong terlebih dulu?"

"Hm? Tuan Muda ingin mencari Ten? Bukankah dia—"

"Aku hanya ingin membeli _Meat Pie_ dan _Americano_ dari _café _Taeyong."

"Tetapi, Tuan Muda—_cafénya _kan sebentar lagi akan tutup."

"—Kita lihat saja dulu."

.

.

Jaehyun menutup pintu mobil sedan hitam milik keluarganya.

Kedua matanya menatap _café _milik Taeyong yang sudah gelap.

Ia menghela nafas.

Nakamoto Yuta melongok melalui kaca jendela mobil, "Bagaimana, Tuan?"

"Kita kembali saja—"

Ucapan Jaehyun terhenti ketika ia menangkap sosok Ten yang berjalan dari lawan arah.

Ten yang sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya tidak menyadari keberadaan Jaehyun.

"Ten _hyung_—" Tanpa disadari, Jaehyun memanggil namanya.

Ten mengangkat kepala.

Jatungnya seketika berdebar cepat begitu menyadari kehadiran Jaehyun,

"Jung Jaehyun—?"

Ten menjatuhkan ponsel di tangannya.

"Ah."

Ten, Jaehyun—maupun Yuta menatap ponsel Ten yang tergeletak di trotoar.

"Biar kuambilkan." Jaehyun berjalan ke arah Ten, hendak mengambil ponselnya.

Buru-buru Ten meraih ponsel miliknya, "Berhenti—! Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

Jaehyun menghentikan langkah, ia menatap kedua tangan Ten yang bergetar.

Pandangan Jaehyun berubah menjadi sendu, "_Hyung_—apakah kau takut denganku?"

Ten meremas ponsel yang ia pegang, "Takut—? Takut katamu?"

Ten tersenyum kecut, "Kau kira aku tidak takut, setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku?"

"Aku tidak ingat—pernah mengusik hidupmu. Tetapi kau melakukan _itu_ semua kepadaku!" Suara Ten meninggi.

Jaehyun tidak bisa membantah apa yang Ten ucapkan.

"Aku selama ini tidak pernah sekalipun mengerti maksud dari semua perbuatanmu—tiba-tiba kau masuk ke kehidupanku—aku tidak pernah meminta. Lalu setelah kau mengetahui siapa diriku yang sebenarnya, kau bertingkah seakan-akan aku yang merusak hidupmu?"

"Katakan padaku, Jung Jaehyun—" Ten mendekat, menarik kerah kemeja Jaehyun, "Aku tidak pernah sekalipun—memintamu untuk masuk kedalam kehidupanku."

"Tetapi—kau memaksa."

"Apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kau bilang aku menjijikan?" Tatapan Ten menyiratkan rasa sakit.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu." Ia melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Jaehyun.

"Jangan pernah berbicara lagi denganku." Ucap Ten pelan.

Buru-buru ia berlari ke _apartement_ miliknya yang terletak diatas _café._

Jaehyun yang tidak bisa membalas ucapan Ten mengepalkan kedua tangan.

"Sialan—!" Ia memukul sebuah tiang lampu yang berada dipinggir trotoar.

"Jung Jaehyun—kau tidak berguna."

"Kenapa kau melakukan _itu_ semua kepada Ten _hyung_?" Gumamnya.

"Dasar bodoh."

Air mata mengalir dari mata Jaehyun tanpa keinginannya sendiri.

.

.

Selama ini, Nakamoto Yuta selalu mengenal Jung Jaehyun—anak dari Ketua Jung, petinggi Mafia Korea yang ia layani—sebagai sosok pemberontak.

Berbeda dari Ayahnya, yang sebenarnya adalah sosok lembut dan peduli dengan bawahannya, karena Ketua Jung tidak pernah ada keinginan untuk meneruskan Grup Jung.

Ia dapat memaklumi mengapa Jaehyun bersikap seperti itu.

Yuta mengetahui rahasia keluarga Jung. Ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi kepada keluarga tersebut.

Karena hampir setengah dari hidupnya ia jalani dengan bekerja pada Grup Jung.

Jaehyun adalah anak yang cerdas.

Ia pintar.

Tetapi, Jaehyun hanya manusia biasa.

Jaehyun mempunyai kekurangan.

Banyak kekurangan.

Kehidupan yang Jaehyun jalani penuh oleh kebohongan.

Penuh dengan rasa sakit—yang datang dari Ibunya sendiri.

Dan rasa kecewa kepada Ayahnya—walaupun akhir-akhir ini hubungan keduanya sudah tidak dingin seperti dulu.

Jaehyun kurang kasih sayang. Kurang perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya.

Jaehyun memperlakukan cinta seperti mainan, karena lelaki tersebut tidak mengerti perasaan itu.

Ia hanyalah anak kecil dalam tubuh dewasa.

Emosinya sering tidak stabil, ia tidak sengaja menyakiti orang yang ia sukai, Ten.

Kenyataan yang Ten sembunyikan membuat masa lalunya yang kelam kembali muncul ke ingatannya.

Walaupun ingatan itu sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Namun, Jaehyun tidak bisa melupakan Ten.

Jaehyun termakan oleh omongannya sendiri.

Ia ingin melupakan Ten, tetapi ia tidak bisa.

Ia sudah memberikan hatinya kepada Ten.

Mungkin ia sudah memberikan hatinya jauh sebelum kejadian pada malam itu—

.

.

Jung Jaehyun tidak bisa membohongi dirinya—kalau saat pertama kali ia melihat Ten, ia mengagumi kecantikan lelaki tersebut.

Pertemuan pertama mereka bukan di ruang kesehatan—bukan.

Kalau ia ingat-ingat kembali, pertemuan awal mereka—

Bukan.

Ia pernah melihatnya.

Ia tahu Ten pernah mengintip dirinya yang tengah bersetubuh dengan perempuan entahlah ia tidak ingat namanya atau wajahnya.

Apakah seperti itu lebih pantas dibilang sebagai pertemuan?

Sepertinya tidak.

Tetapi kedua mata mereka sempat bertemu untuk sesaat.

Saat itu, ia tidak dapat melihat wajah Ten dengan jelas.

Yang ia tahu—ia dapat melihat kedua mata Ten, yang menatapnya dengan penasaran.

Rambut hitam Ten, yang tidak begitu berubah semenjak satu tahun berlalu.

Dan pertemuan selanjutnya—ia berpapasan dengan Ten.

Ketika lelaki tersebut membawa sebuah roti isi dari _cafetaria_ sekolah.

Ten tertawa, ketika berbincang dengan temannya.

Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari bahwa Jung Jaehyun berpapasan dengan dirinya.

Kali ini Jaehyun bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Ia mengenali mata Ten, ia mengingat bagaimana _style_ rambut Ten.

Menawan.

Satu kata yang terlintas di benak Jaehyun saat itu.

Ketika Ten tertawa—ia menawan.

Jaehyun tidak tahu namanya.

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepala. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya.

Jaehyun menutup mata.

Menutup hatinya.

Karena Ten adalah laki-laki.

Dan ia tidak akan pernah menyukai laki-laki seumur hidupnya.

Setelah itu, ia berhasil melupakan figur Ten yang menawan.

Hingga akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan Ten.

Ia tidak ingat, bahwa dirinya pernah mengagumi Ten walaupun dalam waktu yang singkat.

Hanya saja instingnya mengatakan—"Bahwa aku harus menjadikan _gadis_ itu milikku."

Namun, kenyataan ini pahit. Realita itu pahit.

Harga dirinya mengalahkan perasaan yang ia rasakan.

Dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia tidak mempermasalahkan—kalau Ten itu laki-laki atau perempuan.

Ia menginginkan Ten.

Bukan karena Ten adalah laki-laki, bukan karena Ten berdandan seperti perempuan.

Karena Ten adalah—Ten.

.

.

Jung Jaehyun terisak ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Kenapa ia bisa bermimpi,

Kenapa ia bisa melupakan sesuatu,

Yang begitu penting?

Ia sudah menyukai Ten, jauh sebelum ia bertemu lelaki itu di _café _milik Lee Taeyong.

Karena ia terlihat seperti kucing yang tersesat—menggemaskan.

Menawan, cantik.

Tetapi karena harga dirinya yang lebih tinggi daripada langit, membuat dirinya menyakiti Ten.

Menyakiti Ten secara fisik dan batin.

Jaehyun membuka rak kecil yang berada disamping ranjangnya, mengambil sebuah pisau lipat.

Ia menatap pisau lipat tersebut sebelum mendekatkannya ke pipi kanannya.

"Aku harus menghukum diriku—"

Ia bergumam.

Dan darah segar pun mengalir dari wajah tampannya.

.

.

"Ten—ada _junior_ yang mencarimu!"

Ten menoleh begitu mendengar ucapan teman sekelasnya, ia kebingungan.

"_Junior_? Ada urusan apa seorang _junior_ denganku?"

Ia menyerngit, kemudian bangkit dari kursi.

Mata Ten melembar begitu melihat Jung Jaehyun sudah berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya.

"Jung Jaehyun?" Ten memundurkan langkahnya.

Jaehyun segera menarik salah satu pergelangan Ten, membawanya pergi.

"Ikut aku." Ucapnya.

Ten ingin memberontak, tetapi ia tidak bisa.

Jaehyun menggenggam pergelangannya dengan kuat.

"Jaehyun—apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Jaehyun tidak menjawab.

Ten menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ia pun akhirnya mengikuti Jaehyun dalam diam.

Jaehyun membawa Ten ke _rooftop_ sekolah.

Tidak ada orang saat itu, karena kelas setelah istirahat siang sudah dimulai.

Akhirnya Jaehyun melepas genggamannya.

Ten memegangi pergelangannya yang memerah.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Ten bertanya.

Jaehyun mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya lalu melemparkannya ke arah Ten.

Ten tidak menangkapnya, sehingga benda tersebut terjatuh ke lantai _rooftop_.

Ten merasakan sekujur tubuhnya melemas ketika melihat benda tersebut.

Pisau lipat.

"K, kenapa kau membawa benda seperti ini ke sekolah?!" Ia berteriak ketakutan.

Jaehyun membalikan badan, menatap Ten.

"Hukum aku." Ucap Jaehyun singkat.

Ia berlutut.

"Hukum aku—gunakan pisau itu dan lukailah wajahku atau tubuhku."

_Jangan-jangan?_

Ten menatap pipi kanan Jaehyun yang ditutupi oleh perban luka.

"Apa maksudmu, Jung Jaehyun—kau sudah gila?!"

"Iya—aku sudah gila! Aku sudah kehabisan cara!"

Ten menelan ludah, ia tidak mengerti ucapan Jaehyun barusan.

"Apa maksudmu—?"

Jaehyun berdecak, ia membuang muka.

"_Hyung_—semua yang kulakukan kepadamu—kau tidak pantas menerima itu semua."

Jaehyun membungkuk.

Wajahnya menyentuh lantai _rooftop_.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_—aku benar-benar bodoh."

Ten terkejut mendengar permintaan maaf Jaehyun, terlebih lelaki tersebut sampai membungkuk.

Ia ingin menghampiri Jaehyun, tetapi ia ragu.

"_Hyung_, begitu banyak yang terjadi didalam hidupku. Hingga aku menutup mata dan hatiku. Karena itu semua—itu semua membuatku menyakitimu, _hyung_. Aku tahu kata maaf tidak akan cukup untuk mengobati semua luka yang kau dapatkan dariku."

Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku menyukaimu, _hyung_! Benar-benar menyukaimu—tetapi aku tidak tahu caranya, agar _hyung_ bisa memaafkan aku—aku kehabisan cara! Maka dari itu, _hyung_—gunakanlah pisau ini dan hukum aku, agar setidaknya aku tidak merasa begitu bersalah karena kau sudah melukaiku juga."

Kali ini Ten benar-benar terkejut karena perkataan Jaehyun.

Jung Jaehyun menyukainya, bagaimana?

Ten meremas ujung _blazer_ yang ia kenakan.

Ia bingung.

Ia bimbang.

Sejujurnya, ia masih tertarik dengan Jung Jaehyun.

Tetapi ia tidak tahu—apakan itu hanya sekedar perasaan tertarik atau rasa suka seperti yang Jaehyun rasakan.

"Baiklah." Gumam Ten.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun, "Angkat kepalamu." Ucapnya.

Jaehyun menengadah, menatap wajah Ten.

Tangan kanan Ten terangkat, lalu menampar pipi kiri Jaehyun kuat.

Jaehyun menyentuh pipi kirinya, menyentuh bekas tamparan Ten yang memanas di wajahnya.

Ten mengambil pisau lipat milik Jaehyun lalu membuangnya ke arah belakang gedung sekolah.

"_H, hyung_?" Jaehyun bingung, mengapa Ten membuang pisau lipatnya.

Ten menghela nafas.

"Jaehyun, kau tahu? Walaupun kau memintaku untuk melukaimu dengan pisau lipat—itu semua tidak merubah apa yang sudah terjadi, dan aku merasa hal itu juga tidak akan mengurangi rasa bersalahmu kepadaku."

Ten menatap kedua mata Jaehyun, "Dan tamparan itu—juga tidak merubah apapun. Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku pada malam itu atau saat di ruang kesehatan, aku tidak pantas mendapatkan semuanya. Kau menghancurkan harga diriku, hatiku dan juga melukai fisikku."

Ten tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku tidak memaafkan kelakuanmu selama ini kepadaku—maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk—"

"—memberimu satu kesempatan terakhir."

.

_Tbc_

.

[ Halo! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Bulan Ramadhan sudah hampir selesai. Karena itu, untuk chapter selanjutnya _tidak selalu_ di upload pada malam hari! Sebelumnya aku mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan batin yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua pembaca! (＾▽＾) ]


	10. part x

**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT**

**\- Nakamoto Yuta of NCT**

**\- Seo Youngho/Johnny of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Istilah menyerah, istilah seperti itu tidak ada di kamus Jung Jaehyun.

Sebagai penerus dari Grup Jung, salah satu Grup Mafia di Korea Selatan yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi, menjadikan harga diri Jaehyun tinggi pula.

Para pengikut Ayahnya—_minus Nakamoto Yuta_—mengagumi sosok Tuan Muda Jaehyun.

Mereka menilai Jung Jaehyun sebagai sosok yang beribawa, dingin dan tampan seperti Ketua Jung.

Ia juga cerdas dan licik.

Perempuan-perempuan tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Ia sudah meniduri banyak perempuan, dan membuang mereka begitu ia mulai bosan.

Jung Jaehyun selalu melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Termasuk untuk mendapatkan Ten, lelaki asal Thailand yang merupakan _senior_nya.

Seseorang yang baru kali ini—ia ingin miliki seutuhnya.

Ia rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Ten.

Bahkan jika itu membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Huff, huff—haa."

Jaehyun terus menggerakan tangan kirinya pada sesuatu yang keras dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

Kaos hitam yang ia kenakan sudah terangkat sampai dada, hingga perut berbentuk Jaehyun terekspos bebas.

Celananya ia biarkan tergeletak di lantai, sedangkan _boxer brief _hitamnya menggantung di lutut lelaki tersebut.

Tangan kanan Jaehyun sibuk menggeser foto-foto Ten yang berada di layar posel miliknya.

Ia mempercepat gerakan di kejantanannya.

Wajah Jaehyun semakin memerah.

Keringat terus mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"T, Ten _hyung_—!"

Deru nafas Jaehyun semakin cepat, ia hampir klimaks.

"_Hyungh_—ahh!"

Cairan sperma membasahi tangan kiri Jaehyun.

Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Jaehyun mengambil kotak _tissue_ yang sudah ia siapkan sejak tadi lalu membersihkan tangan kirinya.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" Gumam Jaehyun.

"Seorang Jung Jaehyun masturbasi? Ha!—Jangan bercanda."

Ia kembali menatapi foto-foto Ten yang dipotret oleh Nakamoto Yuta secara diam-diam.

Jaehyun tersenyum.

"Ah, tapi tidak apa-apa. Ten _hyung _memang imut. Wajar saja kalau aku terangsang karenanya."

Jaehyun mencium layar ponsel miliknya sebelum membenarkan _boxer brief_ di lututnya.

.

.

Nakamoto Yuta menatap wajah Jaehyun yang berseri-seri dengan tatapan jijik.

"Tuan Muda—Jangan bilang, anda—"

Jaehyun menoleh, "Apa?"

Yuta mengurungkan niatnya, "T, tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Sejujurnya, Yuta merasa _**sangat**_ bersalah kepada Ten.

Entahlah—ia sudah melakukan pekerjaan yang lebih parah daripada menguntit, menggali informasi atau memotret Ten secara diam-diam, tetapi, tetap saja—

Ia merasa bersalah.

Ten terlihat polos.

Membuatnya terkadang heran kenapa seseorang seperti Jung Jaehyun menyukainya.

Apa karena ia polos? Apa karena ia cocok menjadi santapan serigala yang kelaparan?

Tiada hari yang ia lalui tanpa merasakan perasaan bersalah karena sudah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadap Ten.

Memenuhi permintaan Jaehyun—membantu Tuan Mudanya mendapatkan _'materi'_ untuk bahan masturbasi.

Terkadang, ia berfikir bahwa perintah untuk membuang mayat musuh Grup Jung di pegunungan yang jarang dijamah orang-orang lebih baik daripada membuntuti Ten seperti _stalker_.

Dan tolong diingat—bahwa Nakamoto Yuta bukan _stalker_ Ten.

Ia hanya memenuhi perintah dari Tuan Mudanya.

Karena perintah Jung Jaehyun mutlak untuk Nakamoto Yuta.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Ten _hyung_!"

Jung Jaehyun memasang senyuman lebar ketika melihat Ten yang baru saja menuruni tangga _apartement-_nya.

Ten menghela nafas singkat, "Iya, iya. Selamat pagi."

Ten sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan ini.

Jung Jaehyun yang menunggu dirinya di depan _café_ Lee Taeyong dengan sedan hitam milik keluarganya.

Setelah Ten mengatakan ke Jaehyun bahwa ia akan memberikan Jung Jaehyun satu kesempatan terakhir, sikap Jaehyun kepadanya seketika berubah 100%.

Jaehyun sering menjemputnya, lalu mengantarnya pulang ke _apartement_.

Ketika Jaehyun pertama kali menjemput Ten—_tanpa sepermintaan Ten tentunya_, ia membawakan _bucket_ mawar putih dengan ukuran sangat besar.

Ten dibuat kesusahan, dan ia meminta Jaehyun untuk tidak melakukannya lagi.

"Kenapa, _hyung_? _Hyung_ tidak suka mawar? Katakan saja apa yang _hyung_ inginkan! Rumah, mobil, bahkan pesawat pribadi pun akan kubelikan!"

"T, tidak perlu."

Walaupun sudah menolak, Jaehyun tetap memaksa.

Sampai akhirnya Ten mengatakan, bahwa ia tidak akan mengizinkan Jaehyun menjemputnya lagi kalau ia tetap keras kepala.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau, Jaehyun menurut.

Ia pun komplain kepada Nakamoto Yuta.

"Selama ini perempuan-perempuan yang mendekatiku selalu menginginkan bunga, harta—kenapa ia malah menolak ketika aku memberikan itu semua?"

Yuta nyaris tertawa mendengar ucapan Jaehyun, "Ten tidak membutuhkan itu semua."

Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah alis, "Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya Ten tidak sama seperti perempuan-perempuan yang mendekati Tuan Muda. Lagipula ia berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Ia tidak membutuhkan apa yang Tuan Muda berikan."

"Keluarga kaya raya? Di Thailand?"

Yuta mengangguk, "Oh—aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Tuan Muda ingatkan kalau Ten pernah absen dari sekolah selama satu minggu? Ia sedang kembali ke Thailand karena kerabatnya ada yang berulang tahun—eh?"

Jaehyun menarik kerah Yuta secara tiba-tiba.

"Ke Thailand—katamu?"

Ekspresi Jaehyun berubah drasis.

Yuta merasakan aura membunuh yang begitu kuat.

"T, tuan Muda—! Dengarkan dulu! Tuan Muda tidak mengatakan secara spesifik untuk mencarinya sampai Thailand kan—?! Tuan Muda bilang hanya mencari di Korea Selatan, jadi saya hanya melaporkan apa yang Tuan Muda suruh—AAAAAAA!"

.

.

"Eh? Pak Lee? Hari ini kau tidak bersama Yuta _hyung_?" Tanya Ten begitu ia memasuki sedan hitam milik keluarga Jung Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tersenyum, "Tidak—Yuta sakit, kemarin ia dibawa ke Rumah Sakit yang memiliki koneksi dengan keluargaku."

Mata Ten melebar, "Apakah ia sakit parah?" Ten terlihat khawatir.

Jaehyun menyentuh tangan Ten, "Mungkin? Ah, maksudku tidak—semoga tidak."

Mendengar ucapan Jaehyun membuat Ten semakin khawatir, ia menggenggam tangan Jaehyun tanpa sadar, "Aku ingin menjenguk Yuta _hyung_!"

"Tidak perlu! Yuta tidak sakit parah! Ia hanya diare parah. T, tidak perlu khawatir!" Ucap Jaehyun, panik.

_Panik karena tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam Ten._

"B, benarkah?"

"Percayalah padaku, _hyung_!"

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat ceria, ya."

Ten menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Seo Youngho yang baru saja memasuki perpustakaan.

"Guru Seo." Gumam Ten.

Seketika ia memikirkan Jaehyun, _"Kelihatan?" _Batinnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Youngho mendekati Ten, merangkul pinggangnya.

Ten segera menjauhkan tangan Youngho dari pinggangnya, "Guru Seo—sudah kubilang jangan sentuh aku."

Youngho menyeringai, "—Siapa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Ten tidak menjawab, ia membuang muka.

"Aku tahu~ Kau sekarang dekat dengan Jung Jaehyun."

Ten membatu. Ia tidak bisa menyanggah.

Youngho terkekeh, "Ternyata benar." Ia menarik dagu Ten, membuat lelaki tersebut menatapnya.

"Aku tidak suka." Ucap Youngho.

Ten menepis tangan Youngho, "Apa maksudmu, Guru Seo?"

"Kubilang aku tidak suka."

Youngho menangkup kedua pipi Ten lalu menciumnya secara paksa.

Ten yang tiba-tiba dicium oleh Youngho berusaha mendorongnya, tetapi Youngho malah meraih kedua tangan Ten kemudian mencengkramnya kuat.

Ia melepaskan ciuman, "Aku penasaran, kenapa kau selalu datang ke perpustakaan disaat jam istirahat makan siang seperti ini? Apakah kau sengaja karena perpustakaan sedang sepi?"

"B, bukan begitu! Lepaskan—! Ah!"

Youngho mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher putih Ten, menggigitnya perlahan.

"Sekarang ada bocah yang berani-beraninya mendekati dirimu. Tentu saja aku harus mengklaim apa milikku."

Ten berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Youngho, hingga akhirnya salah satu tangan Ten terbebas dan ia melemparkan pukulan ke wajah Youngho.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah menjadi milik Guru Seo!" Entah mengapa, Ten merasa jijik dan resah ketika Youngho mencium dan menggigit lehernya.

Youngho menyentuh bekas pukulan Ten lalu tertawa kecil, "Lemah sekali pukulanmu."

Ia menarik dasi Ten, "Seperti perempuan."

Youngho hendak mencium bibir Ten lagi, sampai kedua mata Ten menangkap sosok Jung Jaehyun yang berdiri dibalik Youngho.

"J, Jaehyun?"

Ten dapat melihat Jaehyun mengangkat sebuah kursi dan ingin menghantamkannya ke kepala Youngho.

Dengan sigap, Ten mendorong tubuh Youngho kuat agar kepala lelaki tersebut dapat terhindar dari kursi yang dihantamkan oleh Jaehyun.

Tetapi, bahu Youngho masih terkena hantaman Jaehyun yang cukup kuat dan membuat guru tersebut terjatuh dan merintih kesakitan.

"Jung Jaehyun—! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ten berteriak sambil menghampiri Youngho yang tergeletak di lantai.

Youngho terus memegangi bahunya.

"Guru Seo! Apakah guru tidak apa-apa?!"

"A, aku tidak tahu—ugh—bisakah kau p, panggilkan guru lain?"

Ten mengangguk dan bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan.

Dibelakangnya, Jaehyun mengikuti.

"_Hyung_!" Ia memanggil Ten.

Ten menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik, "Kau—! Kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu?!"

"Memangnya ada yang salah?" Jaehyun balik bertanya.

Ten menganga tidak percaya, "Kau ini psikopat, ya?! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu kepada gurumu?!"

"Tetapi—tadi saat kulihat, ia memaksakan dirinya kepada _hyung_!"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, Jung Jaehyun!"

"Tapi, _hyung_—"

"Cukup. Aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu terlebih dahulu!"

.

_Tbc_


	11. part xi

**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT**

**\- Nakamoto Yuta of NCT**

**\- Seo Youngho/Johnny of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

"Untung saja hanya luka memar, tidak sampai retak atau patah~" Seo Youngho mengusap dadanya setelah menjalani pemeriksaan di Rumah Sakit yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah.

Ten yang ikut menemani pemeriksaan Youngho tidak mengatakan apapun semenjak Youngho dibawa ke Rumah Sakit oleh Guru Oh, salah satu guru yang ikut menemani.

Kini keduanya sedang berada didepan Rumah Sakit, menunggu Guru Oh.

"Ten? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Youngho mengelus pipi Ten.

Ten menjauhkan wajahnya, "T, tidak perlu menyentuhku, kan—?"

Youngho tersenyum kecil.

Ia mengacak rambut Ten hingga berantakan, "Ah~ Kau pasti ketakutan, ya? Sudah kau tidak perlu takut—Guru Seo kesayanganmu ini tidak apa-apa, kok!"

Ten tidak menjawab.

Youngho mendengus, "Jangan bilang kau malah khawatir dengan Jung Jaehyun?"

Ten langsung menoleh ke Youngho, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat resah.

Youngho yang menyadari bahwa Ten gelisah, mengucapkan, "Kau—jangan bilang kau memang serius dengan Jung Jaehyun?"

"A, aku tidak tahu." Ten menjawab dengan ragu.

"Kenapa kau malah khawatir dengan bocah emosian seperti Jung Jaehyun?

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu!"

"Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan aku saja. Lupakan bocah itu."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau begitu peduli dengan urusanku, Guru Seo?"

Youngho terdiam.

Sebenarnya Ten cukup bingung dengan sikap Youngho hari ini.

Tiga tahun ia mengenal Seo Youngho, Guru Bahasa Inggris di sekolahnya, Youngho tidak pernah peduli dengan masalah-masalah yang ada dikehidupannya.

_One Night Stand_ yang mereka lakukan ketika Ten masih di tahun pertamanya, atau ketika Youngho menggodanya, semua itu selalu dianggap sebagai angin lewat—baik untuk Ten maupun Youngho.

Tapi, kenapa—

"Kenapa tiba-tiba anda peduli dengan urusanku dengan Jung Jaehyun, Guru Seo?"

Ten mengulang pertanyaannya.

Youngho terlihat ragu untuk menjawab.

Hingga akhirnya, ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku hanya tidak mau seseorang sepertimu berurusan dengan Jung Jaehyun."

"Apa maksudmu, Guru Seo—?"

"Kau tahu _background_ keluarga Jung Jaehyun?"

Ten menggeleng perlahan.

"Begitu ya, pantas saja." Gumam Youngho.

"Ada apa—?" Ten menelan ludah.

Youngho menatap Ten, "Jung Jaehyun itu—merupakan penerus Grup Jung, salah satu kelompok Mafia yang terkenal di Korea Selatan."

"Bocah itu punya koneksi, uang, dan kekuatan—aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa terlibat dengan bocah mengerikan seperti dirinya."

Ten terkejut mendengar ucapan Youngho barusan.

Youngho meraih tangan Ten, menggenggamnya, "Kumohon, Ten—jangan dekati Jung Jaehyun. Aku tidak mau murid kesayanganku terluka."

Ten melepas genggaman Youngho, "Guru Seo—kau ini ternyata guru yang pilih kasih ya."

Youngho merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman, "Ten, kau—"

"Semuanya sudah terlambat, Guru Seo."

Ten mengangkat ujung bibirnya, mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Aku mungkin sudah terlibat—cukup jauh dengan Jung Jaehyun."

Youngho tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar,

"Tetapi dia itu mengerikan! Kau lihat sendiri apa yang ia lakukan kepadaku—!"

Ten menyela, "Aku sudah tahu dari waktu yang lama, kalau Jung Jaehyun adalah bocah yang mengerikan."

Ten menatap lurus ke kedua mata Youngho, "Aku—walaupun aku berusaha menolak perasaan ini, sepertinya aku mulai menyukai bocah mengerikan itu."

"Jangan bercanda!" Youngho menarik Ten kedalam pelukannya, "Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu kepada Jung Jaehyun!"

"Guru Seo, tolong lepas—"

"Ten?"

Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut,

"Yuta _hyung_?"

"Ten, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Buru-buru Yuta menghampiri keduanya lalu menarik Ten hingga lelaki tersebut terlepas dari pelukan Youngho.

"Siapa kau?" Youngho bertanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, siapa kau?" Yuta melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Aku ini gurunya Ten!"

"Oh, begitukah? Kalau aku ini _kakaknya_! Kami permisi dulu, ya!"

"Hah? Kau punya kakak, Ten? Oi—!"

Yuta segera membawa Ten pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"_Hyung_? Kita mau pergi kemana?"

"Ikut saja, ayo!"

.

.

Yuta membawa Ten ke taman yang terletak dibelakang Rumah Sakit.

Taman tersebut terlihat cukup ramai pada sore itu.

Keduanya pun memilih untuk duduk di sebuah bangku panjang.

Ten melirik tangan kiri Yuta yang menggunakan gips, "Yuta _hyung_, tangan kiri _hyung_ kenapa?"

"Ah, ini?" Yuta menatap tangan kirinya, "Tuan Muda tidak sengaja mematahkannya ketika ia mengamuk beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Eh? Mematahkan? Tuan Muda?"

Ten menganga lebar.

Yuta mengangguk, "Iya—Tuan Muda Jaehyun memarahiku karena tidak memberitahu dirinya kalau kau sempat pergi ke Thailand selama satu minggu!"

Ten merasakan tubuhnya merinding seketika.

"_H, hyung_—bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya—"

Yuta yang baru saja teringat bahwa seharusnya ia tidak membeberkan semua itu tertawa canggung,

"Eh? Ah! Maafkan aku! Lupakan saja, lupakan saja! Aku hanya menebak saja, kok!"

"_Hyung_?"

Ten menoleh ke arah Yuta, menatap lelaki tersebut.

Yuta tersenyum, "Ada apa?"

"Apakah benar kalau Jaehyun adalah penerus G, grup Jung? Salah satu Grup Mafia di Korea Selatan?"

"Eh? Ten tidak tahu?" Yuta mengerutkan dahi.

"Jadi, benar—? Berarti _hyung_ juga bekerja untuk Grup Jung?"

Yuta menganggukan kepala, "Tentu saja. Kau kira aku kerja apa selama ini?"

"Um, aku kira _hyung_ hanya supirnya Jaehyun."

"Terkadang aku menyupiri Tuan Muda."

"O, oh—begitu."

"Kau takut dengan Tuan Muda Jaehyun sekarang?" Yuta bertanya.

Buru-buru Ten menggeleng, "T, tidak! Entah mengapa aku tidak takut! Aku hanya—sedikit terkejut."

Yuta menepuk bahu Ten menggunakan tangan kanannya, lalu membungkuk, "Ten! Maafkan kelakukan Tuan Muda yang selama ini barbar dan kasar!"

Ten langsung panik ketika Yuta tiba-tiba meminta maaf kepadanya, "_H, hyung_, kau tidak perlu minta maaf!"

Yuta mengangkat kepalanya, "Sepertinya—kata maaf memang tidak cukup untuk mengobati apa yang kau alami selama ini ya?"

"Huh?"

Yuta bersandar pada bangku dibelakangnya, "Ten, kau ingin tahu kenapa Tuan Muda selalu bersikap barbar dan kasar seperti itu?"

.

.

Waktu yang singkat tidak cukup untuk menceritakan masa lalu Jung Jaehyun yang kelam.

Waktu yang singkat tidak cukup untuk menceritakan kenapa ia bisa bertingkah seperti psikopat yang tidak punya hati,

Tanpa terasa langit sudah gelap, lampu-lampu taman di Rumah Sakit pun sudah menyala.

Tetapi Ten tetap mendengarkan cerita yang mengalir dari bibir Nakamoto Yuta.

Mendengarkannya tanpa menyela.

Sedikit demi sedikit, ia mulai memahami mengapa Jaehyun bisa seperti itu.

Ia mulai mengerti mengapa Jaehyun selalu bermain dengan banyak perempuan atau saat Jaehyun mengatainya menjijikan, memukul wajahnya—walaupun ia mengerti, apa yang Jaehyun lakukan masih meninggalkan luka dihatinya.

Tetapi ia berusaha memaafkan, berusaha mengikhlaskan semuanya.

"Karena berasal dari keluarga Mafia, dibesarkan di lingkungan yang penuh Mafia, dan jalan yang akan ia tempuh sebagai penerus Grup Mafia, wajar saja kalau Tuan Muda selalu bersikap barbar. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mematahkan tulangku. Untuk bertahan di dunia ini kau harus tetap kuat dan ganas. Kalau tidak ya—kau mati."

"Lagipula ini hanya luka kecil, kok. Aku sering mendapatkan luka yang lebih parah dari ini." Yuta mengayunkan tangannya hingga rasa sakit menyerang tangan kirinya, membuat Ten khawatir. "_Hyung_, sebaiknya kau turunkan saja tanganmu—"

Ten mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit gelap yang tidak terdapat bintang satupun, "Aku—tahu kalau Jung Jaehyun itu brengsek. Tetapi aku tidak tahu kalau ia dibesarkan di lingkungan yang mengerikan seperti itu."

Yuta terkekeh, "Karena semua yang ia alami sampai sekarang, Jaehyun tidak bisa menjalani hidup normal. Ia mungkin tidak mengenal kata normal seperti orang-orang biasa. Makanya ia jadi seperti itu."

"Ia selalu bangga, dan Tuan Muda mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi. Ia tidak gampang goyah."

"Tapi, Ten—Tuan Muda yang selalu merasa dirinya kuat itu penuh dengan kekurangan. Karena sejak masih kecil banyak yang berekspektasi kepadanya, ia berusaha untuk menjadi pemimpin yang ideal. Mungkin ia tidak sadar, tetapi aku menyadarinya bahwa sebenarnya ia sangat tersiksa dengan ekspetasi-ekspetasi dari orang-orang."

"Dan semenjak ia bertemu denganmu—ia mulai menunjukan sisi kemanusiaan, dan itu membuatku lega." Yuta tersenyum ketika ia mengingat Jaehyun membicarakan Ten dengan senang.

"Sedikit aneh, ya? Ketika Mafia sepertiku ini malah merasa senang ketika Tuan Mudanya mulai menunjukan sisi lembut dan tidak terlalu memaksakan diri?"

"Aku tahu, terkadang ia masih sering lepas kendali dan kata maaf saja tidak cukup untuk menyembuhkan luka yang Jaehyun tinggalkan kepadamu tetapi—"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?"

Ten menganggukan kepala.

"Ten, apa yang kau rasakan terhadap Tuan Muda?"

"Aku—"

Ten memainkan jemari-jemarinya.

Mendengarkan masa lalu Jaehyun, masa lalu yang menjadikannya seorang Jung Jaehyun—penerus Grup Jung yang ingin terlihat kuat dan mengerikan tetapi sebenarnya hanya seorang bocah kurang kasih sayang,

"—menyukainya, _hyung_."

.

_Tbc_

.

[ Halo semuanya. Maafkan aku kalau ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk mengatakan ini, tetapi aku ingin memberikan pelukan dan bilang kepada semua iKONIC diluar sana untuk tetap kuat! Aku pribadi sendiri menyukai iKON dan lagu-lagu mereka, jadi aku sangat sedih ketika mendengar berita yang beredar beberapa hari yang lalu. Hanya itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan di _author note_ kali ini, terimakasih sebelumnya. (=) ]


	12. part xii

_**Note: Di alur cerita ini, karena Ten merupakan senior di sekolah, ia biasanya pulang terlambat atau pulang saat malam hari karena mendapatkan kelas tambahan dari sekolahnya. Sedangkan murid-murid tahun pertama dan kedua pulang saat sore hari. (▰˘◡˘▰)**_

* * *

**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT**

**\- Nakamoto Yuta of NCT**

**\- Seo Youngho/Johnny of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Mendengar jawaban Ten, Nakamoto Yuta tersenyum penuh arti.

"Begitu, ya—perasaan kalian mutual."

Yuta menepuk punggung Ten berkali-kali, "Kalau begitu mulai sekarang, bantu aku menjaga Tuan Muda, ya!"

Ten mengangguk.

Jalan yang Jung Jaehyun dan Ten tempuh diawali dengan sesuatu yang salah—keduanya bertemu berbagai masalah—kesalahpahaman, penolakan, pengakuan dan dihantui oleh masa lalu Jaehyun yang kelam.

Walaupun begitu, Ten sudah sampai sejauh ini. Jaehyun pun mempunyai keberanian untuk menghadapi masa lalu yang selalu membebani dirinya.

Pada akhirnya Ten menyerahkan hatinya kepada Jung Jaehyun—meskipun lelaki tersebut sudah menyakitinya berkali-kali.

Namun, Jaehyun berusaha untuk memperbaiki semuanya dengan kesempatan terakhir yang Ten berikan.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai sejauh ini, dan tidak ada jalan kembali lagi.

.

.

Berkat koneksi dan kekuatan yang Jung Jaehyun miliki,

Jaehyun hanya mendapatkan hukuman berupa suspend dari sekolah selama dua minggu.

Dan selama dua minggu itu, ia tidak pernah menghubungi Ten.

Pada masa suspend Jaehyun pula, Seo Youngho selalu berusaha untuk berbicara kepada Ten.

Dan lelaki asal Thailand tersebut berhasil untuk menghindari Youngho kecuali saat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

Youngho tidak berani macam-macam saat ia sedang berada di kelas untuk mengajar.

Ten tidak pernah mampir ke perpustakaan selama Jaehyun tidak ada, karena ia tahu pasti Youngho akan menunggunya disana dan berusaha untuk mempengaruhi pikirannya mengenai Jaehyun.

Tetapi, mau apapun yang Youngho katakan, hal itu tidak akan merubah perasaan Ten kepada Jaehyun.

Sampai-sampai, Ten merasa bahwa dirinya adalah masokis yang menyukai orang barbar seperti Jung Jaehyun.

Selain itu, dalam dua minggu kepergian Jaehyun, Ten merasakan ada seseorang yang terus mengikuti dan memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Lalu setiap ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah, ia selalu mendapati beberapa lelaki bertubuh kekar dengan setelan jas lengkap berdiri didepan gerbang sekolahnya.

Rombongan itu akan pergi ketika Ten sudah menjauh dari gerbang sekolah.

Tentu saja rombongan lelaki bertubuh kekar tersebut membuat murid-murid ketakutan, dan mengadu kepada guru-guru di sekolah.

Namun guru-guru tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan memilih untuk menutup mata mengenai hal itu.

Hingga tanpa terasa, masa suspend Jaehyun pun berakhir.

Dan dengan berakhirnya masa suspend Jung Jaehyun, Ten tidak pernah melihat lagi rombongan lelaki kekar yang sering ia lihat didepan gerbang sekolah selama dua minggu belakangan.

.

.

Mendengar sebuah kabar kembalinya Jung Jaehyun ke sekolah, membuat langkah kaki Ten membawanya ke lantai khusus untuk anak kelas dua.

Tidak bertemu dengan Jaehyun selama dua minggu membuat Ten tersiksa.

Ia merindukannya—ia merindukan Jaehyun.

Ten tidak mengetahui Jaehyun berada di kelas mana, sehingga ia mengecek kelas-kelas yang terletak di lantai khusus kelas dua.

Hingga ia mendapati kelas yang ramai oleh murid-murid perempuan,

"Jaehyun, kau kemana saja?"

"Kudengar dari Guru Oh kau sedang berlibur ke Hawaii, ya!"

"Apakah kau mau pergi dengan kami setelah pulang sekolah?"

Dengan melihat gerombolan perempuan yang sedang mengerubungi satu meja yang terletak di belakang, Ten dapat memastikan bahwa kelas tersebut adalah kelas Jaehyun.

Walaupun ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Jaehyun, samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Maaf—aku tidak tertarik."

"Eh~? Kenapa tidak~?"

"_OMG_, Jaehyun meminta maaf!"

"Bisakah kau mengulanginya lagi ketika kau meminta maaf? Aku ingin merekamnya~"

Ten menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu kelas Jaehyun seraya melipatkan kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Apakah aku harus—?" Ia begumam.

.

.

Ketika bel pulang untuk anak tahun pertama dan tahun kedua berbunyi, Ten segera membereskan buku miliknya diam-diam.

Setelah selesai memasukan barang-barang lainnya ke dalam tas, ia melirik ke arah Seo Youngho yang masih mengajar didepan kelas.

Ketika Youngho sibuk menuliskan sesuatu diatas papan tulis, Ten buru-buru melemparkan tas miliknya dari jendela kelas.

Untungnya ia sudah meminta teman sekelasnya, Kim Doyoung, untuk bertukar tempat duduk sehingga lelaki tersebut bisa menempati meja yang berada dibelakang dan disamping jendela.

Ia segera bangkit dari kursi, "Guru Seo—aku izin pergi ke toilet sebentar."

Tanpa menunggu balasan Youngho, Ten buru-buru pergi dari kelas.

Jantung Ten berdebar cepat.

Baru kali ini ia membolos dan melakukan sesuatu yang nekat seperti melemparkan tasnya keluar dari jendela.

Padahal kelas untuk anak-anak tahun ketiga terletak di lantai teratas.

_"Semoga tasku tidak apa-apa!"_ Batinnya.

.

.

Buku-buku tebal Ten yang berada didalam tas aman saja.

Sedangkan tas miliknya yang berwarna hitam terlihat lusuh dan terdapat robekan yang cukup lebar,

"Wajar saja karena aku melemparkannya dari lantai paling atas di gedung ini." Ia mendengus.

Setelah mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh disemak-semak sekolah, ia segera mencari sosok Jung Jaehyun ditengah keramaian anak tahun pertama dan kedua.

Seharusnya tidak sulit untuk mencari Jaehyun—karena lelaki tersebut selalu terlihat tinggi dan mencolok.

_Bagaimana dengan sedan hitam milik keluarganya?_

Ten berlari ke depan gerbang.

Ia bernafas lega ketika mendapati sedan hitam milik keluarga Jaehyun yang terparkir didepan sekolah.

Ia menghampiri sedan hitam tersebut lalu mengetuk kaca jendela untuk pengemudi.

"Yuta _hyung_!" Ucap Ten begitu mendapati bahwa Nakamoto Yuta yang menjemput Jaehyun hari ini.

"Oh—Ten! Lama tidak berjumpa!" Yuta tersenyum.

"Dimana Jaehyun?" Tanya Ten.

"Tuan Muda? Dia belum kesini—ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak sekolah?" Yuta mengerutkan dahi.

Ten seketika gugup, "A, ah itu—"

"Yuta."

Tubuh Ten membeku ketika ia mendengar suara Jaehyun.

"Tuan Muda!" Buru-buru Yuta turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Jaehyun,

Jaehyun melirik Ten sekilas lalu memasuki sedan hitam milik keluarganya.

Yuta kebingungan melihat tingkah Jaehyun yang terkesan dingin kepada Ten.

"Em—? Ten? Bukankah kau tadi mencari Jaehyun?"

Ekspresi Jaehyun yang dingin seketika berubah melunak begitu mendengar ucapan Yuta—ia menatap Ten dari balik kaca mobil.

Ten menarik nafas sejenak, "Yuta _hyung_, bolehkah aku ikut kalian?"

"Eh?"

Tanpa permisi, Ten ikut masuk kedalam sedan hitam milik keluarga Jaehyun dan duduk disamping lelaki tersebut.

Jaehyun terkejut melihat sikap Ten yang menurutnya—sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

Ten menatap Jaehyun, tetapi Jaehyun membuang mukanya ketika kedua mata Ten menatap lurus kearahnya.

Jaehyun dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar cepat.

"Jaehyun, aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Ucap Ten.

Jaehyun tidak menjawab. Ia masih diam.

"Jaehyun—" Ten menarik lengan Jaehyun hingga lelaki tersebut menatap wajahnya.

Ten tersentak melihat ekspresi yang dipasang oleh Jaehyun.

Entah mengapa, ekspresi Jaehyun terlihat murung.

"Jaehyun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ia memegang pundak Jaehyun.

Jaehyun melirik tangan Ten yang berada dipundaknya lalu menyentuh tangan Ten.

"_Hyung_—kau sudah mau berbicara denganku?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja—"

"Saat—um, sebelum aku menjalani suspend, kau bilang kau tidak akan berbicara dulu denganku. Apakah sekarang—?"

Jaehyun menatap kedua mata Ten dengan _tatapan anak anjing_ yang menurut Ten—tidak cocok untuk lelaki dingin dan barbar seperti Jaehyun.

Hati Ten seketika luluh, "Tentu saja kau boleh. Duh!—maafkan aku karena sudah membentakmu waktu itu."

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil, "_Hyung_ tidak perlu meminta maaf. Jangan meminta maaf. _Hyung _tidak salah—saat itu, semuanya adalah salahku. Jadi wajar saja kalau _hyung_ tidak mau berbicara denganku."

Ten merasa begitu gemas dengan sikap Jaehyun yang seperti anak kecil. Ketika ia hendak membalas ucapan Jaehyun, Yuta menyela keduanya,

"Maaf menyela—Tuan Muda, anda harus menghadiri sebuah makan malam bersama Grup Yamase dari Jepang di kediaman Jung setelah ini."

Jaehyun rasanya ingin menenggelamkan Yuta di _Tokyo Bay_ saat ini.

"Yuta—kau ini merusak suasana saja." Jaehyun menggerutu.

"K, kalau begitu kita bisa bicara lain kali saja." Ten hendak keluar, namun Jaehyun menahan pergelangannya.

"Tunggu, _hyung_! Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku saja ke rumah?"

"Huh? Rumahmu?"

.

_Tbc_


	13. part xiii

**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT**

**\- Nakamoto Yuta of NCT  
**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Ten tidak bisa berhenti memainkan jemarinya.

Ia gugup. Sangat gugup.

Sudah hampir dua jam ia terperangkap di kamar besar milik Jung Jaehyun.

Sedangkan sang pemilik kamar sedang menyambut tamu dari Jepang dan makan malam bersama.

Karena Ketua Jung—Ayah Jaehyun, sedang berada diluar negeri, Jaehyun diminta untuk menggantikannya.

Ten menghentikan pergerakan jemarinya.

Ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari sofa merah yang berada di kamar Jaehyun dan melihat-lihat isi kamarnya.

Ten menelusuri bagian foto-foto yang menarik perhatiannya semenjak ia masuk kedalam kamar Jaehyun.

Tidak terdapat banyak foto, dan sepertinya foto-foto tersebut diambil saat Jaehyun masih berada di sekolah dasar.

Ten tersenyum melihat foto Jaehyun kecil yang tengah tersenyum, ia meraba foto tersebut, "Menggemaskan sekali."

Ia masih tidak percaya kalau anak kecil dengan wajah seperti malaikat ini akan tumbuh seperti setan yang selalu mengamuk setiap saat.

Ten tertawa dalam diam.

Kedua matanya pun menangkap potret seorang laki-laki dan wanita dewasa yang menggunakan pakaian formal.

Ten terdiam sejenak.

Ia teringat oleh cerita Nakamoto Yuta saat di Rumah Sakit mengenai kedua orang tua Jaehyun.

"Apakah ini—Ayah dan Ibu Jaehyun?"

_Knock, knock._

Ten menoleh ke arah pintu, ia dapat mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"_Hyung_?"

Wajah Jaehyun muncul dari balik pintu.

"Jaehyun? Makan malamnya sudah selesai?" Tanya Ten.

Jaehyun mengangguk, "Sudah. Makan malam hari ini membuatku lelah."

Ia berjalan ke arah Ten, lalu merangkul lelaki tersebut dari belakang, "Aku butuh suntikan energi dari _hyung_."

Kedua mata Jaehyun menangkap tengkuk Ten yang terekspos bebas.

Ia pun mengecupnya sekilas, "Aku ingin sekali meninggalkan _bite mark_ disini." Ia berbisik.

Ten berusaha melepas rangkulan Jaehyun,

"Jaehyun—hentikan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Oh, aku baru ingat."

Jaehyun melepas rangkulannya.

.

.

"Jadi—apa yang ingin _hyung_ bicarakan?" Jaehyun tersenyum manis.

Ten menarik nafas sejenak, "Um—Jaehyun, jadi aku—"

Jaehyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di ujung bibir Ten, "Tunggu dulu, _hyung_—pembicaraan ini, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

"Meninggalkanmu?" Ten kebingungan.

Jaehyun meraih kedua tangan Ten, menggenggamnya erat.

"_Hyung_, jangan tinggalkan aku—aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu!"

Ten menyerngit, "M, maksudmu—?"

"_Hyung_, aku tidak membutuhkan apapun di dunia ini, yang kubutuhkan hanyalah dirimu!"

Ten melemparkan tatapan aneh ke Jaehyun, "K, kau ini kenapa jadi tidak nyambung begini—tentu saja kau akan mati kalau kau hanya membutuhkanku."

"Tapi aku serius _hyung_!"

"Lalu kau tidak membutuhkan makanan? minuman? pakaian? kau mau telanjang? apa yang terjadi denganmu, Jung Jaehyun? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menjadi dramatis seperti ini?"

"Err—itu." Jaehyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ia melirik ke _TV LED_ yang terletak di kamarnya.

"Sebenarnya—"

Ten menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan serius, membuat wajah sang pemilik kamar merah merona,

Jaehyun pun sudah tidak tahan.

Lelaki tersebut mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Ia pun mengaku, "S, sebenarnya selama aku di suspend—Yuta menyarankanku untuk menonton berbagai _K-Drama_ yang sedang populer—katanya supaya aku lebih romantis d, dan agar kau lebih menyukaiku."

Jaehyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia begitu malu.

"Menggelikan sekali, bukan? Aku tidak tahu cara yang benar untuk mendapatkan hati Ten _hyung_. Aku tidak punya—pengalaman. _Hyung_ berbeda dari perempuan-perempuan yang aku temui sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu cara untuk membuat _hyung_ suka kepadaku.

Ten terdiam untuk sesaat setelah mendengar pengakuan Jaehyun.

Ia tidak menyangka kalau seorang Jung Jaehyun sampai berbuat sejauh itu demi mendapatkan hatinya.

Ia berdeham sebentar lalu terkekeh, "Kau ini—memang benar-benar seperti anak kecil."

Jaehyun tidak menyanggah. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

Ten tersenyum lalu mengusap tangan Jaehyun perlahan, "Jaehyun, kau tidak perlu melakukan semua itu."

"Kau—sudah mendapatkan hatiku."

Mata Jaehyun seketika melebar mendengar ucapan Ten.

Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"B, benarkah?!"

Jaehyun segera menarik Ten kedalam pelukannya, "_Hyung_—aku sangat senang!"

Ten membalas pelukan Jaehyun yang terasa hangat, "Kalau kau senang, aku pun ikut senang."

Jaehyun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Ia teringat sesuatu, "Berarti malam ini malam pertama kita?"

Ten tidak langsung menjawab.

Ia berusaha mencerna ucapan Jaehyun, "—Hah?"

Jaehyun melepas pelukannya, "Aku ingin melakukan _ini itu_ dengan _hyung_."

"_Ini itu_—? O, oh, maksudmu seperti belajar bersama atau membersihkan kamar bersama, ya?" Ten berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jaehyun menyeringai, "Hyung—kau tahu _maksudku_."

.

.

"Ngh—ahh!"

"Haa—Jaehyun."

"J, jangan—! Ughh."

Ten tidak dapat menghentikan desahan yang terus mengalir dari bibirnya.

Ia dapat merasakan kecupan-kecupan yang terus menghujani tubuhnya.

Dari leher, turun ke perut, lalu pada kejantanannya.

Saat ini, Jaehyun sedang memberikan _blowjob_ kepada dirinya.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa fantasinya selama ini akan menjadi kenyataan.

Ten meremas rambut Jaehyun ketika lelaki tersebut menjilat kejantanannya.

Jaehyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari selangkah Ten, lalu memainkan tangannya pada kejantanan Ten yang keras, "Aku tidak menyangka, aku akan memberikan _blowjob_ kepada _hyung_."

Ten tidak menjawab.

Ia hanya menatap wajah Jaehyun dengan tatapan sayu dan wajah yang memerah.

Jaehyun tersenyum, "_Hyung,_ ekspresimu saat ini—benar-benar menggoda."

Jaehyun kembali melahap kejantanan Ten, membuat Ten mendesah cukup keras.

"Ah! Ah!—Jaehyun!"

Saat Ten merasa bahwa dirinya nyaris klimaks, ia berusaha menjauhkan kepala Jaehyun dari kejantanannya, "J, Jaehyun—ngh! Aku, aku—haaa!"

Jaehyun merasakan kejantanan Ten semakin membesar.

Ia pun menghisap kejantanan Ten dengan kuat hingga akhirnya lelaki tersebut mencapai klimaks.

Jaehyun dapat merasakan tubuh Ten yang bergetar.

"Huft, huft—Jaehyun—!"

Jaehyun mengambil sebuah _tissue _yang berada didekatnya lalu membuang sperma Ten yang berada dimulutnya.

Ten memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia merasa lelah.

"_Hyung_? Jangan tidur dulu."

Jaehyun kembali memberikan kecupan-kecupan di paha putih Ten.

Ia pun menghisapnya hingga bekas kemerahan muncul di paha Ten.

Ten mendesah pelan, "J, Jae—aku lelah."

Jaehyun merangkak ke atas tubuh Ten, "Sudah lama aku menantikan kesempatan ini dan _hyung_ ingin tidur saja?"

Ten menatap wajah Jaehyun untuk sesaat kemudian mengusap wajah lelaki tersebut, "Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kita masih mempunyai banyak waktu."

Ten kembali memejamkan matanya.

Entah mengapa ia benar-benar merasa lelah hari ini.

Mungkin karena pada akhirnya ia bisa mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Jaehyun setelah menunggu selama dua minggu.

Jaehyun memutuskan untuk menyerah hari ini kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuh Ten yang telanjang.

Ia menghela nafas, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat malam—"

Jaehyun memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi Ten sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mengurusi _'Jaehyun junior yang masih terbangun.'_

.

.

Ten tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa hari dimana ketika ia terbangun, ia akan mendapati Jung Jaehyun yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya.

Ten menatap wajah damai Jaehyun sesaat, kemudian menyentuh bentuk wajahnya yang sempurna.

Dari bibir Jaehyun, hidungnya yang mancung, lalu pipinya.

Tangan Ten beralih ke rambut Jaehyun yang berantakan.

Ia mengusapnya perlahan.

Lembut.

Selama ini dia selalu mengira rambut Jaehyun tidak begitu lembut.

Mungkin karena lelaki tersebut selalu mengatur rambutnya dengan gel rambut.

Ten tidak dapat menahan senyumannya.

Ia memberikan kecupan pada dahi Jaehyun, membuat lelaki tersebut tersadar dari alam tidurnya.

"_H, hyung_?" Suara Jaehyun terdengar serak.

"Selamat pagi, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun mengerjap untuk beberapa saat lalu memeluk pinggang Ten, "Aku masih mengantuk."

Ia kembali memejamkan mata.

Ten dapat merasakan rambut lembut Jaehyun yang menyentuh kulitnya.

Ten tertawa lalu mengelus rambut Jaehyun, "Maaf, jadinya aku menginap."

Jaehyun menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. _Hyung_ pindah kesini saja aku tidak masalah."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu." Ucap Ten.

Seketika Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya, "Kenapa tidak?"

Ten mendengus, "Lagipula kita baru saja p, pacaran semalam—kenapa kau terburu-buru?"

"Pacaran ya?" Jaehyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Ten.

"Aku ingin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku bersama hyung." Lanjut Jaehyun.

"Aku tahu, aku juga." Ten menanggapi.

Jaehyun menyingkap selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah Ten lalu menyentuh pahanya perlahan, "_Hyung_, kau belum memakai _boxer_-mu ya?"

"Huff—aku tidak ingat." Sebuah desahan meluncur dari bibir Ten.

Jaehyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke paha Ten lalu menggigitnya,

"Jae! Hentikan! Ah—"

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda, Ten! Sarapan sudah siap—Oh, apakah aku menganggu kalian?"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Jaehyun terbuka lebar dan Nakamoto Yuta muncul dengan nampan di tangan kanannya.

Spontan Ten mendorong tubuh Jaehyun hingga lelaki tersebut terjatuh dari ranjang,

"_H, hyung_—kenapa kau ini suka sekali mendorong orang lain, sih?" Jaehyun menggerutu.

Dan makanan yang Yuta bawakan untuk keduanya pun berakhir di wajah tampan milik Yuta—sehingga koki di kediaman Jung harus memasakan sarapan lagi untuk Jaehyun dan Ten.

.

_Tbc_

.

[ Halo! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah membaca cerita ini! Aku beberapa dari kalian sudah ada yang menduga kalau mereka akhirnya akan _ehem ehem_! (〃∇〃Tetapi maafkan aku apabila ketika adegan _M_-nya sangat mengecewakan karena aku tidak jago menulis beginian huhu!（/TДT)/ Namun setidaknya penantian panjang Jaehyun akhirnya berakhir disini. (｡・ε・｡) Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak sudah membaca _At·trac·tion_ hingga chapter ini! (⁼̴̀ .̫ ⁼̴́ )✧ ]


	14. part xiv

**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT**

**\- Nakamoto Yuta of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

"Jaehyun—kenapa kau harus melemparkan makanan yang dibawakan Yuta hyung ke wajahnya? Kau kan tidak perlu melakukan itu!" Ten membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang berada di wajah Nakamoto Yuta dengan handuk kecil.

"Yuta pasti sengaja melakukan itu untuk mengganggu _bulan madu_ kita. Aku yakin!" Jung Jaehyun berusaha membela diri.

"Kalau ujung-ujungnya Tuan Muda hanya akan membuang makanan seperti ini aku tidak akan mengerjai kalian berdua." Yuta menghela nafas.

"Dengarkan itu _hyung_! Ia sengaja melakukannya!"

Ten merasakan kepalanya sakit karena _komedi dadakan_ yang terjadi pada pagi itu, "Tadi aku bilang apa, Jaehyun?"

Ten melemparkan tatapan galak, Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibir, "A, aku minta maaf, _hyung_."

Ten berkacak pinggang, "Bukan ke aku—tapi ke Yuta _hyung_."

"Hah?" Jaehyun menganga.

"Minta maaf ke Yuta _hyung_ atau aku pulang?"

"I, iya—Yuta, a, aku m, minta m—aaf."

Entah mengapa, suara Jaehyun semakin mengecil.

Yuta menyeringai melihat Jaehyun yang tidak bisa melawan Ten, "Apa, Tuan Muda? Saya tidak bisa mendengarnya!"

Yuta tertawa geli.

Jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal, "K, kau! Mau tanganmu kupatahkan lagi?!"

"Jung Jaehyun!" Ten melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Bahu Jaehyun seketika merosot, "Aku tidak tahu kalau _hyung_ ternyata mengerikan sekali."

_"Sepertinya Ten memang cocok menjadi Nyonya baru ketika Tuan Muda sudah mengambil alih Grup Jung."_ Batin Yuta dalam hati.

.

.

Kalau Ten tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa akan ada hari dimana ketika ia terbangun dan mendapati Jung Jaehyun berada di sisinya, hal itu berbeda dengan apa yang Jaehyun rasakan.

Lelaki tersebut tidak menyangka akan ada hari dimana ia bisa menghabiskan hari yang tenang bersama orang yang ia sukai.

Hari dimana Jaehyun bisa mengendorkan pertahanannya, karena ia harus selalu terjaga dan berhati-hati karena _background_ yang ia miliki.

Apakah ini yang orang biasa rasakan?

Apakah ini yang disebut sebagai—normal?

Jaehyun hanya bisa merasakan perasaan bingung karena semua ini terasa baru untuknya.

"Jaehyun? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Pertanyaan Ten menyadarkan Jaehyun dari lamunannya.

Ia menoleh ke arah Ten, tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa."

.

.

Karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu, Jaehyun mengajak Ten untuk makan siang di luar.

Sebelum keduanya menuju ke _restaurant_ yang terletak di kota, Ten meminta Jaehyun untuk mengantarnya terlebih dahulu ke _apartement_ milik Ten karena ia ingin mengganti pakaiannya.

Usai mengganti pakaian, mobil sedan hitam yang dikendarai oleh Ten dan Jaehyun pun melaju ke _restaurant_.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau tidak bekerja di _café_ Taeyong _hyung_ lagi?" Tanya Jaehyun penasaran.

Ten memijit dagunya, "Hmm—aku merasa, aku tidak bisa bekerja disana lagi semenjak kau mengetahui identitasku."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jaehyun bertanya lagi.

Ten mendengus, "Kau pikir aku masih bisa berkerja seperti biasa setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku?"

Jaehyun menggigit bibirnya, "I, itu—maafkan aku, _hyung_." Ia menyentuh tangan Ten, menggenggamnya.

"Aku berjanji mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menyakiti _hyung_ lagi seperti dulu. Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

Ten mengusap pipi Jaehyun lembut, "Kalau kau menyadari kesalahanmu, baguslah."

Jaehyun memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan sentuhan Ten.

Sentuhan yang hangat, penuh kasih sayang.

Ia tidak pernah merasakannya selama ini. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah menyentuhnya seperti itu.

"Tuan Muda, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Pak Lee dari kursi pengemudi.

Pak Lee bergegas turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Jaehyun dan Ten.

"Terimakasih, Pak Lee." Ucap Ten seraya tersenyum.

Jaehyun menggandeng tangan Ten lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam _restaurant_.

"Maaf saat ini kami sedang—oh, Tuan Muda! Sudah lama anda tidak berkunjung ke sini!"

Ten mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru_ restaurant_.

Penuh. Tidak ada meja yang kosong.

_Restaurant_ itu sepertinya juga dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dari kalangan atas.

"Apakah ada meja yang kosong?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Tentu saja! Mari ikuti saya."

"Huh?" Ten tersentak ketika mendengar ucapan salah satu pelayan disana.

_Meja kosong? Dimana-nya?_

Pelayan _restaurant_ tersebut membawa keduanya ke sebuah ruangan _VVIP_ dengan interior yang tidak kalah mewah dengan bagian luar.

Pelayan lainnya pun berdatangan dan menarik dua kursi kemudian mempersilahkan Jaehyun dan Ten untuk duduk.

"Hari ini Tuan Muda ingin makan apa?"

"Apa saja yang penting enak."

"Saya mengerti—mohon ditunggu sebentar."

Bukan perasaan Ten ketika para pelayan di _restauran_t tersebut memanggil Jaehyun dengan sebutan Tuan Muda seperti anggota-anggota Grup Jung. Hal itu pun membuat Ten penasaran.

"Kenapa pelayan itu memanggilmu Tuan Muda?" Tanya Ten.

"Oh, _restaurant_ ini dimiliki oleh Grup Jung."

"P, pantas saja."

"Kenapa _hyung_? Apakah hyung ingin pindah ke _restaurant_ lain? Masih banyak _restaurant_ lain yang dimiliki oleh Grupku, kok."

Ten menggeleng, ia memaksakan untuk tersenyum, "Tidak perlu, Jae—!"

"Kalau begitu aku ke toilet sebentar." Jaehyun bangkit lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang _VVIP_.

.

.

Usai membasuh kedua tangannya, Jung Jaehyun mengambil ponsel yang ia taruh di saku celananya.

"Ponselku dimana ya—"

Tanpa Jaehyun sadari, ia menabrak seorang wanita yang sedang berpapasan dengannya.

Tas genggam yang dibawa oleh wanita itu pun terjatuh,

"Aduh, anak muda—kau ini punya mata tidak?" Wanita tersebut mengeluh.

Jaehyun sedikit terkejut, "Oh, maafkan saya."

Ia segera mengambilkan tas genggam yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Ini tas anda—"

Ketika Jaehyun menyerahkan tas genggam milik wanita tersebut, tubuh Jaehyun seketika membeku ketika melihat wajah sang wanita.

"Terimakasih." Ucap wanita tersebut lalu menatap wajah Jaehyun,

"Oh, fufu—wajahmu tampan juga." Ia tersenyum seraya menyentuh dagu Jaehyun.

Jaehyun segera memundurkan langkahnya, "I, ibu?"

Wanita itu—Nyonya Jung, menaikan sebelah alis, "Ibu? Apa maksudmu, anak muda?"

Jaehyun tidak menjawab. Ia segera bergegas menuju ruang _VVIP_.

"_Hey_, kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi?!"

Samar-samar, Jaehyun dapat mendengar teriakan Ibunya.

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ia berada disini?

Jantung Jaehyun berdebar cepat.

Ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

Melihat Ibunya setelah bertahun-tahun, membuat hati Jaehyun sangat terguncang.

_Parfume_ yang Ibunya gunakan—benar-benar menyengat.

Sampai membuat kepala Jaehyun sakit.

Sentuhan Ibunya—membuat Jaehyun muak.

Jaehyun menghentikan langkah, ia memukul dinding dengan kuat hingga tangannya memerah.

Kenapa ia harus bertemu lagi? Kenapa ia harus muncul ketika Jaehyun sedang bahagia?

"Jung Jaehyun, kau harus tenang—" Jaehyun menutup wajahnya.

Air mata perlahan mengalir dari kedua matanya.

.

.

Ten yang mulai khawatir karena Jaehyun tidak kunjung balik pun memutuskan untuk mencarinya.

Ketika ia baru saja membuka pintu ruangan VVIP, ia mendapati Jaehyun yang terduduk di depan pintu.

"Jaehyun!" Ten segera menghampirinya, "Kau kenapa—? Ada apa dengan tanganmu ini?"

"_Hyung_." Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku ingin pergi dari sini." Ia menarik Ten kedalam pelukannya.

Ten terkejut ketika Jaehyun tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Jaehyun? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jaehyun hanya diam. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Ten.

Ten dapat merasakan tubuh Jaehyun bergetar.

Entah mengapa Jaehyun—terlihat begitu lemah sekarang.

Ten membalas pelukan Jaehyun lalu menepuk punggung lelaki tersebut berkali-kali, "Baiklah kalau itu mau mu, ayo kita pergi."

"Hmm? Rupanya kau ini Jung Jaehyun, ya?" Keduanya menoleh ketika mendengar suara wanita yang Jaehyun kenali.

"Bukankah hari ini adalah hari keberuntungaku? Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan putra kesayanganku." Wanita itu—Nyonya Jung menyeringai.

Ten menelan ludah, "J, Jaehyun? Dia?"

Ten tersentak ketika ia menyadari ekspresi Jaehyun berubah menjadi suram.

Nyonya Jung menghampiri Ten dan Jaehyun. Ketika ia berada didekat mereka, Ten dapat mencium bau _parfume_ Nyonya Jung yang sangat menyengat.

Spontan Ten menahan nafas.

"Putraku tersayang." Nyonya Jung mengusap pipi Jaehyun. Perlahan jemarinya turun ke bahu tegap Jaehyun.

"Putraku sudah tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang tampan."

Jaehyun menepis tangan Nyonya Jung, "Jangan sentuh aku!"

Jaehyun segera menarik tangan Ten dan membawanya pergi, "_Hyung_, ayo kita pergi."

"Jung Jaehyun, ada yang ingin Ibu katakan." Ucap Nyonya Jung membuat langkah Jaehyun terhenti.

Jaehyun melirik Nyonya Jung sekilas, "Aku tidak pernah ingat mempunyai seorang Ibu seperti dirimu."

.

_Tbc_

.

[ Halo! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah membaca chapter terbaru kali ini! Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk dan aku kehilangan motivasi untuk menulis ╥﹏╥ Maafkan aku jika aku mengecewakan kalian semua dengan sikapku yang kurang bertanggung jawab ini! Mungkin untuk beberapa chapter kedepannya tulisanku akan berbeda dari sebelumnya, atau tidak bisa memenuhi ekspektasi para pembaca karena aku hanyalah manusia biasa （/TДT)/ Tetapi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk melanjutkan cerita ini hingga selesai. Sekali lagi, aku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua pembaca! ]


	15. part xv

**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT**

**\- Nakamoto Yuta of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Selama di perjalanan pulang, Jung Jaehyun tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun kepada Ten.

Ia hanya menatap ke pemandangan di luar dengan tatapan kosong.

Keadaan Jaehyun membuat Ten khawatir.

Ia pun berniat untuk menggenggam tangan Jaehyun, namun lelaki tersebut menarik tangannya ketika Ten berusaha untuk menyentuhnya.

Sikap dingin Jaehyun membuat hati Ten terasa sakit.

Namun ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ketika Jaehyun memutuskan untuk tidak bergantung kepadanya.

Padahal ia ingin menjadi tempat untuk Jaehyun bersandar ketika ia merasa lelah dan muak dengan semuanya.

Tetapi, semua tidak semudah itu.

Nakamoto Yuta bilang bahwa perasaan mereka mutual.

Hanya karena mutual, bukan berarti ia mengetahui sosok sebenarnya dari Jung Jaehyun.

Ten tidak mengenal Jaehyun lebih dalam.

Ia merasa seperti orang asing.

Karena Jaehyun membangun dinding di antara mereka.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu dan Jaehyun menghilang entah kemana.

Ia tidak pergi ke sekolah.

Ia tidak menghubunginya.

Dan Yuta memilih untuk menutup mulut mengenai keberadaannya.

Ten merasa frustasi.

Kepalanya buntu.

Bahkan setelah Jaehyun mengantar Ten kembali ke_ apartement_-nya, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Jaehyun benar-benar menghilang.

"Sudah kubilang—kau akan tersakiti kalau kau dekat dengan bocah brengsek itu."

Seo Youngho menghampiri Ten yang terus melamun di dalam kelas.

Ten menengadah, "Guru Seo—kita sedang berada di kelas."

"Aku sudah tidak peduli. Ikut aku."

.

.

Youngho membawa Ten ke lab bahasa yang kosong pada saat itu.

"Aku dengar dari guru lain kalau Jung Jaehyun sudah absen selama dua hari."

Youngho membenarkan dasinya, "Tanpa keterangan. Ini baru pertama kalinya."

Ten menghela nafas, "Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Pasti ada hubungannya denganmu, Ten."

"Guru Seo hanya ingin membicarakan ini?" Ten menatap Youngho dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku sedang tidak mau membahas apapun yang berhubungan dengan Jung Jaehyun. Aku permisi dulu."

Ten hendak melangkah keluar, namun Youngho menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu, ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu."

Ten menoleh, ia kelihatan kesal.

"Cepat katakan!"

Youngho memeluk tubuh Ten dari belakang. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ten,

"Ten, sebenarnya aku—"

Youngho ragu untuk sesaat kemudian menarik nafas sejenak,

"Aku—aku menyukaimu." Bisik Youngho.

Ten membulatkan kedua matanya, "B, bagaimana—?"

Ia melepaskan pelukan Youngho, "Guru Seo, tolong hentikan candaanmu."

Youngho mendekap bahu Ten kuat, "Aku tidak bercanda!" Ia terlihat panik.

"Selama ini aku selalu menyukaimu—hanya saja aku berencana untuk mengakuinya ketika kau sudah lulus, ketika kau sudah bukan muridku lagi. Tetapi, karena Jung Jaehyun, rencanaku gagal semua!"

"Aku jadi tidak sabaran, aku—"

"Ten _hyung_! _Hyung_ kau ada dimana?!"

Ten dapat mendengar teriakan Jaehyun dari kejauhan, "Jaehyun?"

Youngho menarik tangan Ten, "Jangan pergi, jangan pilih Jung Jaehyun."

Ten menatap Youngho sejenak, lalu melepaskan tangan Youngho, "Maafkan aku, Guru Seo—Aku tahu Jaehyun sering menyakitiku hingga saat ini, tetapi aku akan tetap memilihnya."

Ten bergegas membuka pintu lab bahasa, "Saya harap anda menghargai keputusan saya, Guru Seo."

.

.

"_Hyung_! Kudengar dari murid-murid di kelasmu kalau kau pergi dengan Seo brengsek itu!"

Jaehyun segera menghampiri Ten yang baru saja keluar dari lab bahasa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ia tidak melakukan sesuatu kepadamu, kan?"

Ten menggeleng, "Tidak—ayo kita pergi dari sini." Ten melirik Youngho yang masih berdiam diri di dalam lab bahasa sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua pergi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jaehyun ketika keduanya sedang berjalan menelusuri koridor.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu? Kau kemana saja? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ah, itu—" Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ten menarik _blazer_ Jaehyun kuat, "Kau—apakah aku ini tidak berarti apapun bagimu?"

"Huh? Apa maksud _hyung_?"

"Kau ini kenapa—! Dasar tidak peka!" Tanpa Ten sadari, air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Buru-buru ia menutup wajahnya, "J, jangan lihat!"

"_H, hyung_?" Jaehyun langsung panik.

Beberapa murid yang berpapasan dengan keduanya pun langsung bisik-bisik,

"Lihat itu, Jung Jaehyun membuat seorang _sunbae_ menangis."

"Tidak hanya perempuan yang ia buat nangis, tetapi laki-laki juga?"

"Aku tidak menyangka ia sekejam itu."

"Benar-benar mengerikan."

Jaehyun yang dapat mendengar bisikan murid-murid tersebut, segera membawa Ten menuju _rooftop_ sekolah agar tidak menarik perhatian.

Sesampainya di _rooftop_, Jaehyun segera melepas _blazer_ yang ia kenakan lalu menutupi kepala Ten menggunakan _blazer_ itu.

Ia pun menarik Ten kedalam pelukannya, seraya mengusap punggung lelaki tersebut.

"Hyung—tolong jangan menangis." Ucap Jaehyun lembut.

Jaehyun sedikit berjinjit, kemudian meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Ten, "Wah—_hyung_ pendek sekali! Aku sampai tidak bisa melihat _hyung_ ada dimana!"

Ten memukul bahu Jaehyun pelan, "Tidak lucu."

Jaehyun terkekeh, "Apakah _hyung_ sudah tidak menangis?"

Ten menyingkirkan _blazer_ milik Jaehyun dari kepalanya, "Aku tidak menangis."

Ten mengusap matanya, "Mataku kemasukan serangga."

"Oh, benarkah?" Jaehyun mendekap kedua pipi Ten, "Kalau begitu, sini biar kulihat dulu."

Ia mengecup mata kanan Ten kemudian beralih ke mata kirinya.

Wajah Ten seketika memerah, "K, katanya kau cuma mau lihat!"

Jaehyun tertawa kecil.

Ia mengelus rambut Ten perlahan, "_Hyung_, maafkan aku sudah menghilang selama dua hari ini."

"Apakah aku membuatmu kesepian?" Jaehyun memeluk pinggang Ten.

Ten menggembungkan pipi, "Tentu saja!"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku ketika kau tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku!" Tambah Ten.

Jaehyun tersenyum samar, "Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Banyak sekali yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini sehingga—aku membutuhkan waktu untuk sendirian."

"Apakah kau tidak membutuhkanku?" Tanya Ten.

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepala, "Tentu saja aku selalu membutuhkan _hyung_ setiap saat. Hanya saja—saat aku bertemu wanita itu setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, aku—"

Jaehyun melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian meraih jemari Ten dan mengaitkannya dengan jemarinya.

"Aku sangat terguncang waktu itu. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba."

"Dan alasan kenapa aku menghilang selama dua hari ini, karena wanita yang tidak tahu malu itu—muncul di kediaman Jung."

Ten terkejut mendengar ucapan Jaehyun barusan, "I, Ibumu? Kenapa?"

Jaehyun menghela nafas panjang, "Dia—"

.

.

"Apa?! Nyonya Jung muncul di salah satu _restaurant_ kita?!"

Nakamoto Yuta hampir memuntahkan air yang ia minum.

"Kenapa ia datang ke sana setelah bertahun-tahun ini? Padahal ia tahu _restaurant_ itu milik Grup Jung! Berani-beraninya—!"

Yuta membanting gelas yang ia bawa di atas meja hingga menyiprat ke wajah Jaehyun.

"Tuan Muda, apakah Tuan Muda baik-baik saja?"

Jaehyun mengusap air yang mengenai wajahnya, "Memangnya aku terlihat baik-baik saja?"

"Reaksimu itu berlebihan sekali, Yuta." Jaehyun memijit keningnya.

Yuta memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jaehyun untuk beberapa saat.

Ia menyadari bahwa Jaehyun sangat terguncang karena pertemuannya dengan Nyonya Jung.

Tubuh lelaki tersebut masih bergetar.

Ditambah Jaehyun tidak memarahinya ketika ia tidak sengaja menyipratkan air ke wajahnya, padahal ia sudah siap kalau tangan kanannya akan dipatahkan.

"Tuan Muda." Yuta menyentuh bahu Jaehyun,

"Aku dan yang lainnya akan berusaha mencari tahu kenapa Nyonya Jung memutuskan untuk menunjukan batang hidungnya setelah bertahun-tahun."

"Sebaiknya Tuan Muda istirahat saja untuk sekarang."

Jaehyun menatap wajah Yuta lalu menganggukan kepala, "Kau benar. Aku butuh istirahat."

.

.

Ketika aku berusaha memejamkan kedua mataku, figur Ibuku ketika kami kembali bertemu setelah sekian tahun, terus menghantuiku.

_Parfume_ Ibuku yang begitu menyengat terus mengusikku.

_Lipstick_ merah, perhiasan yang berlebihan.

Pakaian yang ia kenakan sangat mencolok dan terbuka, membuatku mempertanyakan apakah ia memang seorang wanita yang pernah melahirkanku atau bukan.

Ibuku tidak terlihat seperti Ibuku—karena ia berubah drastis dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

Sentuhannya yang membuat tubuhku tidak nyaman.

Dan wajah itu—

Wajah itu membuat kenangan-kenangan menyakitkan dari masa laluku bangkit dalam satu waktu.

Aku mengira pertemuan kami adalah sebuah kebetulan, namun ternyata tidak.

Pada keesokan harinya, saat aku hendak berangkat sekolah,

Ia muncul.

Didepan kediaman Jung.

Dengan _dress_ hitam di atas lutut yang menunjukan belahan dada.

Perhiasan yang ia kenakan pun semuanya mahal.

Ia membawa tas genggam yang ia gunakan kemarin.

_Lipstick _yang ia poles di bibirnya pun berwarna merah mencolok.

Ia tersenyum.

Tersenyum seakan-akan ia tidak tahu malu.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Yuta—Kau masih bekerja disini rupanya?" Nyonya Jung sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Bisakah kau bawakan tas genggamku? Tanganku lelah."

Yuta memasang ekspresi gelap, "Anda sudah bukan majikan saya."

"Oh? Benarkah?" Nyonya Jung tersenyum kecil.

Tanpa permisi, Nyonya Jung berjalan masuk kedalam kediaman Jung pada pagi itu.

"Yuta—dimana Jaehyun? Apakah ia sudah bangun? Kalau belum, aku akan membangunkannya—"

"Jangan ganggu Tuan Muda!" Sela Yuta.

"Saya sudah mengetahui alasan kenapa anda tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Grup Jung setelah bertahun-tahun ini." Tambah Yuta.

"Hmm? Fufu." Nyonya Jung terkekeh, "Seperti biasa anjing setia dari Grup Jung selalu bergerak cepat."

"Saya tidak akan membiarkan anda bertemu Tuan Muda!"

"Yuta?" Nyonya Jung berjalan mendekati Yuta, lalu menarik dasi lelaki tersebut kencang, "Kau pasti tahu kan kalau Jaehyun masih mempunyai darahku di tubuhnya?"

"Kenapa kau lancang sekali?" Nyonya Jung mendorong Yuta hingga terjatuh.

Nyonya Jung menepuk tangannya, "Dasar tidak tahu malu."

"Kau itu yang tidak tahu malu." Jaehyun melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Apa maumu?"

Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Tuan Muda!" Yuta segera bangkit.

Nyonya Jung memasang wajah berseri-seri, "Oh, putraku tersayang!"

Ia berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun, "Apakah Jaehyun sudah sarapan? Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan bersama?" Ia mengusap pipi Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menepis tangan Nyonya Jung dari wajahnya, "Nafsu makanku langsung hilang ketika melihat wajahmu."

"Cepat pergi dari sini atau kau akan diusir secara paksa."

"Hee—kau serius?" Kali ini Nyonya Jung memasang wajah mengejek,

"Kau berani mengusirku, hm?"

Jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya, "Tentu saja—" Ia bergumam.

"Yuta! Suruh para penjaga di luar membawa wanita ini keluar!"

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Jawab Yuta.

Nyonya Jung memandang Jaehyun tidak percaya, "Kau, rupanya kau sudah berani dengan Ibumu ya."

"Bukankah dulu kau bilang ingin ikut bersama Ibumu? Apa yang terjadi dengan putraku ini selama aku pergi?"

Jaehyun membuang muka, "Ibuku—sudah lama pergi."

Salah satu penjaga pun datang, lalu menarik lengan Nyonya Jung, "Nyonya, mari ikut saya keluar."

Nyonya Jung menepis tangan penjaga tersebut, "Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Jangan sentuh aku."

Sebelum ia menghilang dari balik pintu, ia mengucapkan sesuatu kepada Jaehyun,

"Besok aku akan datang lagi ke sini."

.

_Tbc_


	16. part xvi

**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT**

**\- Nakamoto Yuta of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

"—Dan keesokan harinya wanita itu benar-benar muncul di kediamanku lagi." Jung Jaehyun menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Ten,

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaan yang kurasakan ketika melihat wajahnya—"

Jaehyun memejamkan mata, "Entah mengapa aku merasa senang karena sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya, tetapi di sisi lain aku tidak bisa memaafkan semua yang ia lakukan kepada keluargaku."

Ten mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Jaehyun, "Memangnya apa alasan Ibumu muncul lagi setelah bertahun-tahun ini?"

Jaehyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat kemudian membuka mulut, "Menurut penyelidikan Yuta—Wanita itu muncul lagi karena ia membutuhkan uang."

"Membutuhkan uang?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, "_Hyung_ tahu kan? Kalau wanita itu masih berhubungan dengan kekasihnya setelah menikah dengan Ayahku? Setelah ia sudah muak dan memutuskan untuk membuang Ayah dan diriku—Ia menikah dengan kekasihnya, dan meneruskan Grup miliknya."

"Lalu beberapa bulan yang lalu, Grup mereka terkena masalah besar dengan salah satu Grup terkenal di China, sehingga mereka membutuhkan uang dalam jumlah yang banyak."

"Grup milik wanita itu bukanlah Grup yang kuat dan memiliki banyak uang. Sepertinya wanita itu juga sudah kehabisan cara sehingga ia memutuskan untuk _'bermain rumah-rumahan'_ denganku agar mendapatkan uang."

Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Ten, "Dan ternyata alasan lain Grup tersebut kekurangan uang karena wanita itu menggunakan uang milik Grup untuk berfoya-foya. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran wanita itu sama sekali."

"Aku dengar dari pelayan di _restaurant_ yang kita kunjungi—kalau ia sering datang ke sana, dan tidak hanya itu saja, tetapi _restaurant_ dan bisnis lain yang dimiliki oleh Grup Jung pun ia datangi."

"Ia berusaha mencari kesempatan agar bisa bertemu diriku, lalu memanfaatkanku."

Ten menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan sedih.

Ia memeluk tubuh Jaehyun dari samping, "Terimakasih, sudah memberitahu semua itu kepadaku."

Jaehyun tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Maafkan aku karena aku baru bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepada _hyung_."

.

.

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Muda." Beberapa pelayan beserta Nakamoto Yuta membungkukan badan begitu Jaehyun memasuki kediamannya.

Jaehyun hanya melambai singkat.

"Oh, Ten! Kau datang juga!" Ucap Yuta begitu ia menyadari Ten yang berada dibalik Jaehyun.

"Halo, _hyung_—!" Sapa Ten seraya tersenyum.

"Hm? Kenapa kalian bisa bersama? Ten, kau tidak membolos lagi, kan? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih ada pelajaran?" Yuta menaikkan sebelah alis.

Ten merasakan sebuah batu berukuran besar terjatuh di kepalanya, "T, tentu saja tidak! Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran tambahan untuk murid tahun ketiga, jadi—"

Yuta menyeringai.

Ia menyela Ten, "Karena terakhir kali kau membolos untuk bertemu Tuan Muda! Kau seharusnya tidak membolos karena kau sebentar lagi akan lulus!"

Wajah Ten memerah, "M, mau bagaimana lagi! Kalau aku tidak membolos, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun berdeham, "Yuta—bisakah kau tidak menggoda Ten _hyung_?"

"Aku tidak menggodanya, lagipula kenapa wajah Tuan Muda tiba-tiba juga memerah?"

Jaehyun tidak menjawab. Ia membuang muka.

Yuta semakin bersemangat, "Hoo—! Jangan bilang Tuan Muda malu karena ucapan Ten, ya?"

Jaehyun memegang tangan kiri Yuta yang masih dibaluti gips, "Kau—kau mau ke Rumah Sakit lagi?"

Yuta menelan ludah kesusahan, "T, tidak, Tuan Muda—"

"Kalau begitu tutup mulutmu."

Ten hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan keduanya.

.

.

"Jaehyun, aku sudah selesai mandi."

Ten berjalan ke arah Jaehyun yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ten bertanya.

Jaehyun sibuk membolak-balik kertas yang ia baca semenjak tadi, "Hmm—pekerjaan."

Mata Jaehyun tetap fokus kepada lembaran-lembaran di tangannya.

Ten menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang lalu meletakan kepalanya di lengan Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak menganggumu, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jaehyun menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Ten, sehingga wajah lelaki asal Thailand tersebut bertemu dada bidang Jaehyun,

_"Oh, berbentuk—? Apakah Jaehyun juga mempunyai roti sobek?."_ Batin Ten tanpa pikir panjang.

"Apa yang _hyung_ pikirkan?"

"Huh?" Ten mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau—tidak melanjutkan pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Ten ketika ia sadar bahwa Jaehyun sudah menyingkirkan kertas-kertas yang ia baca.

Jaehyun menggeleng, "Bagaimana bisa aku bekerja—" Ia menyentuh pantat Ten, meremasnya.

"Kalau _hyung_ berada dipelukanku seperti ini?"

Ten dapat merasakan Jantungnya berdebar cepat, "A, aku tidak mau melakukannya hari ini!"

"Kenapa tidak?" Jaehyun mengecup dahi Ten, "Aku kira _hyung_ menerima ajakanku untuk kesini karena ingin melakukannya."

"T, tentu saja tidak—! Lagipula kita harus bersekolah besok!"

"Itu bukan masalah." Jaehyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Ten, "Kita belum pernah melakukannya sejak kita mulai berpacaran. Aku sudah tidak sabar."

Ia mengigit bibir bawah Ten lalu menciumnya.

"Ahh—!" Ketika mulut Ten sedikit terbuka, Jaehyun menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ten.

Ciuman panas mereka hampir membuat Ten kehabisan nafas.

Ia memukul bahu Jaehyun berkali-kali.

Jaehyun melepaskan ciumannya, "Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas—ugh."

"_Hyung_, seharusnya kau tetap mengambil nafas, jangan ditahan."

"Iya, iya—aku mengerti."

Jaehyun terkekeh. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding dibelakangnya, "_Hyung_, sini."

Jaehyun menepuk pahanya, "Duduk disini. Hadap ke aku."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ten menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan curiga.

"Sudah—lakukan saja." Jaehyun menarik Ten ke dalam pangkuannya, "Lingkarkan tangan _hyung_ di leherku."

Ten tidak begitu mengerti apa yang direncanakan Jaehyun namun ia tetap menurut.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk—hmph!"

Seketika Jaehyun memeluk pinggang Ten erat dan kembali mencium bibirnya.

"Haa—haa! Jae—!"

Wajah Jaehyun turun ke leher Ten, menghirup leher tersebut untuk sesaat kemudian menghisapnya kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Ngh—Jangan meninggalkan _kissmark_ disana!" Protes Ten, namun Jaehyun mengacuhkannya.

Salah satu tangan Jaehyun beralih ke dada Ten.

Ia merabanya perlahan lalu sedikit menyingkap _bathrobe_ yang Ten kenakan, "_Hyung_, apakah kau sengaja memakai _bathrobe_ seperti ini untuk menggodaku?"

Jaehyun menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam _bathrobe_, mencari _nipple_ Ten kemudian mencubitnya perlahan.

Sebuah desahan meluncur dari mulut Ten, "Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Bermain dengan _nipple_ hyung." Ucap Jaehyun sambil membuka bagian atas _bathrobe _yang dikenakan Ten.

"Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika kau melakukannya!"

Jaehyun menyeringai, "Aku akan membuat _hyung_ merasakan _'apa-apa' _mulai sekarang."

Ia menjilat, melumat, memainkan _nipple_ Ten dengan lidahnya.

Sensasi aneh menggelitiki tubuh Ten, ia meremas rambut Jaehyun.

"J, Jae—haaa—hentikan!"

"_Hyung_ menikmatinya?" Tangan Jaehyun beralih ke bagian bawah Ten, "Yang disini sepertinya sudah bangun."

Wajah Ten seketika memanas, "Bisakah kau tidak berbicara seperti itu?!" Ia panik.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum.

Tangannya membuka bagian _bathrobe_ yang masih menutupi selangkangan Ten.

"Oh!" Jaehyun memasang ekspresi senang, "_Hyung_ tidak mengenakan apapun selain _bathrobe_!"

"Jangan lihat!" Buru-buru Ten menutup wajah Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menjilat jemari Ten yang menutupi wajahnya sehingga lelaki tersebut menarik tangannya, "Jaehyun, kau—!"

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku sudah tidak sabar." Jaehyun menatap Ten serius, "Aku tidak akan mengizinkan _hyung_ tidur malam ini."

.

.

"Nghh—! Ahhh!"

Desahan demi desahan terus memenuhi kamar Jung Jaehyun malam itu.

Ten yang berada di atas pangkuan Jaehyun dapat merasakan kejantanan Jaehyun menyentuh bagian terdalamnya.

"_It's too deep_, Jaehyun—ah!"

Tubuh Ten bergetar hebat. Jemari-jemarinya mencakar punggung Jaehyun hingga berbekas.

"Huff, huff—_hyung_, berada di dalammu begitu nikmat." Ia berbisik.

Tangan Jaehyun tidak berhenti menaikkan lalu menurunkan pantat Ten yang berada di pangkuannya. Sesekali ia meremas pantat lelaki tersebut.

Jaehyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada _nipple_ Ten, kemudian menggigitnya, membuat Ten memekik kencang.

"Ahh, ahh—hmmh!"

"H, hyung—"

Jaehyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya, ia memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi Ten, "Sekarang coba_ hyung_ bergerak sendiri." Ucapnya.

"E, eh?"

Ten terlihat ragu namun ia tetap melakukannya.

Jaehyun mengambil sebuah bantal untuk dijadikan sandaran kepalanya, "Whoa—"

Jaehyun memandangi Ten yang terus menggerakkan pinggulnya,

Kedua matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas bekas-bekas _kissmark_ maupun _bitemark_ yang ia tinggalkan di tubuh Ten,

"Milikku—" Jaehyun bergumam,

"Dia hanya milikku."

Salah satu tangan Jaehyun mendekat ke pantat Ten lalu menamparnya,

"Ahh—! Jaehyun!" Ten begitu terkejut ketika Jaehyun tiba-tiba menampar pantatnya, membuat ia menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya.

"Kenapa _hyung_ berhenti?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"A, aku sudah tidak kuat—"

Rasanya Ten sudah tidak bisa merasakan kedua kakinya.

Jaehyun menarik naaf sesaat, "Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku lagi."

Spontan Jaehyun mengentakkan kenjantanannya pada tubuh Ten, membuat lelaki tersebut mendesah keras.

"Haa—! J, Jae!"

Ten dapat merasakan kejantanan Jaehyun yang semakin membesar di dalamnya.

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaehyun, mencumbui lelaki tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya Ten dapat merasakan cairan hangat milik Jaehyun memenuhi tubuhnya.

Dan Jaehyun dapat merasakan cairan milik Ten yang mengotori perutnya.

Keduanya ambruk.

Ten memeluk tubuh Jaehyun erat.

"_Hyung_, cairanmu—sebentar."

Jaehyun melepas pelukan Ten lalu mengambil kotak _tissue_ yang terletak di rak kecil samping ranjang.

Ia membersihkan cairan Ten yang mengenai perutnya.

"Oh, Jaehyun!" Ten teringat sesuatu, wajahnya terlihat panik, "Kau—kau kenapa keluar di dalamku?!"

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa?" Jaehyun membuang bekas _tissue_ asal.

Ten memegangi perutnya, "Ugh, kau akan membuat perutku sakit besok!"

"Hah?" Jaehyun mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai kondom?!" Tanya Ten marah.

Jaehyun memijit dagunya sejenak, "Hmm? Oh—Aku lupa."

Ia memasang ekspresi datar namun serius.

Ten mengambil bantal yang tidak jauh darinya lalu memukuli Jaehyun berkali-kali, "Tanggung jawab!"

.

_Tbc_


	17. part xvii

**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT**

**\- Nakamoto Yuta of NCT**

**\- Lee Taeyong of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

"Uh—perutku masih sakit." Keluh Ten seraya menutup pintu kamar mandi milik Jung Jaehyun.

"Harus memenuhi _'panggilan alam'_ di rumah orang lain rasanya memang tidak nyaman." Ten berjalan ke arah ranjang Jaehyun, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya.

"_Hyung_? Perutmu masih sakit?" Tanya Jaehyun khawatir.

Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas perut Ten.

"Tidak terlalu." Ten memainkan rambut Jaehyun.

"Padahal semalam aku sudah membantu membersihkannya," Jaehyun menyelipkan tangannya di balik pantat Ten.

"Kenapa perut _hyung_ masih sakit?" Ia meremas pantat Ten.

"Haa—! Jae—!" Spontan Ten meremas rambut Jaehyun.

"Oh?" Jaehyun merangkak ke atas tubuh Ten.

"_Hyung_—aku mau melakukannya lagi." Ia mengecup pipi Ten kemudian beralih ke lehernya.

"Aku ingin meninggalkan lebih banyak _'tanda'_ disini." Jaehyun mengelus leher Ten yang penuh dengan _kissmark_ dan _bitemark_ darinya.

Ten mendorong tubuh Jaehyun menjauh, "Aku tidak mau! Bagian bawahku masih sakit tahu!"

Ia menutupi lehernya, "Lagipula gara-gara kau meninggalkan bekas-bekas ini aku jadi tidak bisa berangkat ke sekolah!"

Jaehyun terkekeh, "Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita berkencan hari ini?"

"Huh? Berkencan?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, "Aku ingin berkencan dengan Ten _hyung_ hari ini." Ia memeluk tubuh Ten erat.

"Ya?"

.

.

Jung Jaehyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman yang terulas di wajahnya.

Kini keduanya sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari kediaman Jung.

Ten terus memandangi Jaehyun yang tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, "Kau—kenapa kau begitu senang hari ini?"

Jaehyun menoleh ke arah Ten, "Tentu saja aku senang. Lagipula ini kencan pertama kita."

Ten tersentak, "K, kencan pertama?"

Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian buruk yang terus menghantuinya dengan Jaehyun ketika lelaki tersebut belum mengetahui identitasnya.

"Iya, kencan pertama. _Kencan pertamaku dengan Ten hyung_—kau mengerti maksudku?"

Ten mengerutkan dahi, ia merasa maksud dari ucapan Jaehyun mengarah ke hal lain, "A, apa maksudmu?"

"Waktu itu kan aku berkencan dengan Ten _noona_—bukan Ten _hyung_." Ucap Jaehyun.

Entah mengapa ucapan Jaehyun membuat hati Ten sedikit sakit, "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus senang mendengar perkataanmu barusan atau tidak—" Ucap Ten tanpa sadar.

Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap Ten untuk sesaat.

Seketika Ten menyadari ucapannya barusan, ia pun panik, "A, ah! Itu—lupakan saja!"

Ia berjalan mendahului Jaehyun, "Kenapa kau harus berhenti, Jae—?"

Jaehyun menarik tangan Ten, "_Hyung_, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti _hyung_."

Ekspresi wajah Ten berubah menjadi murung, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Wajar saja kalau kau jijik denganku saat itu—lagipula aku berdandan menjadi perempuan dan membohongimu."

Ten melepas tangan Jaehyun dari tangannya, "Kau tahu, Jae? Bagiku semua ini masih seperti mimpi. Hari dimana aku bisa bersamamu—menyukaimu tanpa rasa takut."

"Tetapi aku selalu takut—takut hari dimana ternyata kau akan berkata kepadaku, kalau perempuan itu lebih baik. Karena aku tidak bisa memberikan masa depan untukmu. Aku tidak bisa memberikan _keluarga_ untukmu."

"Lagipula dari awal kau ini—_straight_, kan? Orang yang kau sukai itu diriku yang berdandan seperti perempuan, itu kenyataannya. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir kalau kata-katamu menyakitiku."

"Aku sudah siap kalau suatu hari kau akan membuangku, Jae—"

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun memeluk tubuh Ten.

Ia mengusap kepala lelaki tersebut perlahan, "_Hyung_, jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu lagi. Tidak hanya _hyung_ yang tersakiti ketika _hyung _berbicara seperti itu—aku pun juga."

"Jaehyun, lepaskan! Kita sedang berada di luar! Nanti orang-orang akan melihat—" Ten berusaha melepas pelukan Jaehyun, namun Jaehyun memeluknya semakin erat.

"Aku tidak peduli—biarkan orang-orang melihat!"

Ten terdiam.

"_Hyung_—" Jaehyun menarik nafas sesaat, "Aku tahu kata maaf tidak pernah cukup untuk menembus semua kesalahan yang aku lakukan kepada _hyung_ di masa lalu."

"_Hyung_ tidak salah—semuanya salahku. Karena aku begitu egois dan bodoh, aku menyakiti _hyung_."

"Tetapi—aku tidak akan menolak faktanya kalau pada awalnya aku sempat bingung ketika bertemu dengan _hyung_, mengetahui identitas _hyung_ yang sebenarnya. Aku menjadi bingung dengan _sexuality_-ku."

"Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menyukai _hyung_, namun aku tidak bisa. Mau bagaimana pun, aku tetap menyukai _hyung_."

Jaehyun melepas pelukannya, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Ten, "Kalaupun _hyung _adalah perempuan, atau laki-laki, atau senang berdandan seperti perempuan, aku akan tetap menyukai _hyung_ pada akhirnya. Karena semua itu adalah bagian dari _hyung_—aku menyukai semua yang ada di dalam diri _hyung_."

"Jadi—" Air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Jaehyun, "Jangan pernah berkata aku akan membuang _hyung_. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya! Membayangkannya saja membuat hatiku begitu sesak dan sakit."

"Jaehyun—" Ten menatap Jaehyun tidak percaya,

Hatinya terasa penuh, namun sakit.

Membayangkan jika memang akan ada hari dimana Jaehyun meninggalkannya, membuat Ten sedih dan kesakitan.

Ten melepaskan genggaman tangan Jaehyun lalu mengusap air mata lelaki tersebut, "Maafkan aku karena sudah berkata seperti itu—tetapi, benarkah tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidak perlu merasa khawatir kau akan membuangku suatu hari?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, "Aku—aku akan memastikan _hyung_ tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan semua itu."

Ten tersenyum kecil, "Terimakasih, Jaehyun."

.

.

Nyonya Jung melempar tas genggam yang ia bawa asal.

Beberapa orang yang berjalan melewati wanita tersebut menatapnya bingung.

Nyonya Jung mengepalkan kedua tangan, "Jung Jaehyun, dimana kau—?"

"Jaehyun, lepaskan! Kita sedang berada di luar! Nanti orang-orang akan melihat—"

"Jaehyun—?" Gumam Nyonya Jung.

Ia segera mengambil tas genggamnya yang tergeletak dan melangkahkan kaki untuk mencari Jaehyun.

Hingga kedua matanya menangkap pemandangan putranya sedang berpelukan dengan laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal.

Ia menghentikan langkah, dan berusaha mendengarkan percakapan keduanya dari sebuah pohon besar yang terletak tidak jauh dari Jaehyun dan Ten.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Bisik Nyonya Jung.

"Kalaupun _hyung _adalah perempuan, atau laki-laki, atau senang berdandan seperti perempuan, aku akan tetap menyukai _hyung_ pada akhirnya. Karena semua itu adalah bagian dari _hyung_—aku menyukai semua yang ada di dalam diri _hyung_."

Nyonya Jung terkejut mendengar ucapan Jaehyun, "Jung Jaehyun, dia juga—?"

Nyonya Jung terlihat berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya.

Ia tertawa kecil,

"Heh—sepertinya semua akan berjalan lebih gampang dari dugaanku."

.

.

"Ayah masih belum kembali ke Korea?" Jaehyun melepas _blazer_ hitam yang ia kenakan lalu memberikannya ke salah satu pelayan yang bekerja di kediaman Jung.

Pelayan tersebut menundukkan kepala seraya menerima _blazer_ milik Jaehyun, "Belum, Tuan Muda."

"Kenapa ia lama sekali?" Jaehyun mengerutkan dahi.

"Sepertinya Ketua Jung berencana untuk membuka bisnis baru di Singapura."

Jaehyun menoleh ke arah Yuta yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam kamarnya, "—Aku kira dia masih berada di Eropa."

"Apakah Ayah sudah tahu kalau wanita itu berani menunjukkan batang hidungnya saat ini?" Tanya Jaehyun.

Yuta menghela nafas lalu menggeleng, "Beliau terlalu sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya saat ini sehingga ia tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi Nyonya Jung."

Jaehyun berdecak, "Pantas saja wanita itu berani muncul saat ini."

.

.

_Ring Ring._

"Halo, Taeyong _hyung_? Ada apa?"

_"Ten, bisakah aku berbicara sebentar denganmu?!"_

"Huh? Bukankah aku sudah membayar biaya sewa untuk bulan ini?"

_"Ah—! Bukan itu! Kalau masalah biaya sewa aku tidak perlu menagihmu karena kau selalu membayar tepat waktu—tidak, bahkan sebulan lebih cepat!"_

Ten menelan ludah, "Lalu?"

_"Kau bisa tidak, melakukan crossdressing dan bekerja part-time di café milikku lagi?"_

"—Hah?"

_"Hyung membutuhkan pertolonganmu! ㅠㅠ__"_

.

_Tbc_


	18. part xviii

**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT**

**\- Nakamoto Yuta of NCT**

**\- Lee Taeyong of NCT**

**\- Kim Jungwoo of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

_Sebuah nampan di tangan kiri,_

_Apron hitam yang menutupi tubuh bagian depan,_

_Kemeja putih, rok hitam selutut,_

_Rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai,_

_Senyuman yang tak kunjung lenyap,_

_Liptint berwarna merah jambu yang mewarnai bibir,_

_Suara yang tidak berat, _

_Berjalan layaknya perempuan,_

_Aku, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul,_

_Lagi-lagi kenapa aku,_

_Melakukan crossdressing yang meninggalkan kenangan buruk di hidupku?_

.

.

"Uwaa—Ten! Kau benar-benar membantu _hyung_! Terimakasih banyak!" Ucap Lee Taeyong dengan mata berbinar.

Ten mendengus, "Lagipula kalau_ hyung _kekurangan pegawai kenapa _hyung_ tidak membuka lowongan pekerjaan baru?"

Taeyong tersenyum canggung, "Ah, itu—akhir-akhir ini aku sedang membantu temanku yang membuka _café_ di Distrik XX, jadi aku tidak kepikiran untuk membuka lowongan pekerjaan untuk sementara waktu."

Ten melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, "_Hyung_ harus membayarku."

"Memangnya kau butuh uang?"

"Aku tidak mau bekerja secara gratis."

"Apakah uangnya akan kau gunakan untuk berkencan dengan Jaehyun?"

Wajah Ten memerah bak kepiting rebus mendengar pertanyaan Taeyong. Ia seketika panik, "_H, hyung_—! T, tentu saja tidak!"

"Hoo—? Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya, _hyung_ tahu semua~"

Ten dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat, "B, Bagaimana bisa—?"

Taeyong memijit dagunya, "Bagaimana bisa, ya? Hampir setiap hari aku melihat Jaehyun menjemput dan mengantarmu pulang—atau kalian hanya berteman dekat?"

Ten menundukkan kepala, "Tidak, kami bukan hanya teman."

"_H, hyung_ tidak merasa jijik?" Ia sedikit berbisik.

Taeyong memiringkan kepala, "Jijik karena—?"

"Karena aku _gay_."

Taeyong mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak!"

"Huh?" Ten mengangkat kepala, menatap Taeyong.

Taeyong menepuk bahu Ten, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Lagipula kalau aku jijik aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk _crossdressing_ di _café_-ku." Lanjutnya.

Ten pun merasa lega. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Terimakasih, _hyung_."

Taeyong membalas senyuman Ten, "Ngomong-ngomong, berarti Jaehyun sudah tahu kalau kau ini seorang _crossdresser_?"

Ten mengangguk, "Uh-huh."

"Yah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan menanyakan lebih detailnya. Semoga hubungan kalian baik-baik saja sampai kedepannya."

.

.

"Wah, wah." Nakamoto Yuta terkikik geli melihat Jung Jaehyun yang tengah berbaring di sofa ruang tengah.

Wajah penerus Grup Jung tersebut terlihat hampa.

"Ada apa dengan Tuan Muda Jaehyun ini, hm?"

"Yuta _hyung_." Jaehyun melirik ke arah Yuta.

Yuta tersentak, "_H, hyung_?" Ia berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun.

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun memeluk perut Yuta, "Yuta _hyung_!"

Yuta dapat merasakan tubuhnya merinding hebat.

Ia ingin memukul kepala Jaehyun tetapi ia berusaha menahannya, "A, anda tidak apa-apa, Tuan Muda?"

"Ten_ hyung_—! Hari ini Ten _hyung_ tidak mau ku antar pulang dan ia begitu dingin denganku!" Keluh Jaehyun.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yuta mengepalkan tangannya, _"Ya tuhan, aku ingin sekali menonjok wajah Tuan Muda."_

Yuta mendengus, _"Ah, aku kira ada apa. Tuan Muda ini semenjak berpacaran dengan Ten kenapa jadi menjijikkan seperti ini, sih?"_ Pikirnya.

Ia melepaskan tangan Jaehyun dari perutnya, "Mungkin Ten hari ini sedang ada urusan, Tuan Muda."

Jaehyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di sofa, "Urusan apa, ya? Kenapa ia harus sampai bersikap dingin denganku? Kenapa ia tidak mau di antar pulang?" Gumamnya.

Yuta berkacak pinggang, "Tuan Muda sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan." Ia pun berjalan menjauh dari Jaehyun dan meraih ponsel di sakunya.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga." Yuta menatap layar ponselnya sebentar sebelum melakukan panggilan ke seseorang,

"Hei—kau sudah kembali ke Korea, kan?"

.

.

"Anak-anak semua, mohon perhatiannya!" Guru Oh memukul sebuah meja yang terletak di depan kelas Ten dengan penggaris.

Seluruh murid di kelas Ten menoleh, pandangan mereka beralih kepada seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Guru Oh.

Guru Oh menghela nafas sesaat, "Aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat—tetapi hari ini kelas kalian kedatangan murid baru."

"Heh—? Anak baru di tahun ketiga?"

"Bukankah ia begitu _telat_?"

"Apa yang dipikirkan oleh kepala sekolah kita menerima murid baru saat ini?"

"Ngomong-ngomong penampilannya tidak seperti laki-laki, ya."

"Pfft—apa maksudmu?"

Kegaduhan pun muncul di kelas Ten.

Guru Oh mendengus lalu kembali memukuli meja di depannya dengan penggaris, "Harap tenang!—kalian membuat anak baru ini tidak nyaman!"

Guru Oh menepuk pundak _'murid baru'_ tersebut cukup kuat.

"Hei, anak baru—perkenalkan dirimu!"

Ia pun melirik Guru Oh sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum manis, "Halo, semuanya! Perkenalkan, nama saya Kim Jungwoo. Mohon bantuannya!"

Guru Oh menyentuh bahu Jungwoo,

"Jungwoo ini baru saja kembali dari Singapura sehingga ia belum terbiasa dengan budaya disini, tetapi bahasa Korea-nya lancar sehingga kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Aku harap kalian semua bisa membantu Jungwoo beradaptasi."

Guru Oh mengecek arloji di pergelangan tangannya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kelas, "Jungwoo, kau bisa duduk di meja manapun yang kosong."

"Kalian semua harus belajar yang rajin, jangan bermain-main!" Ucap Guru Oh sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu kelas.

Jungwoo menyeka bahunya sesaat sebelum ia berjalan ke meja kosong yang terletak di samping Ten.

Ten yang menyadari Jungwoo menyeka bagian bahu yang disentuh oleh Guru Oh pun memperhatikan lelaki tersebut.

Ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu, Jungwoo memberikan senyuman kepada Ten,

"Halo." Sapa Jungwoo.

Ten terkejut ketika Jungwoo menyapa dirinya, "H, halo."

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Jungwoo menunjuk meja di samping Ten.

Ten mengangguk cepat, "T, tentu saja."

"Terimakasih."

Jungwoo meletakkan tas miliknya di atas meja kemudian menatap wajah Ten secara terang-terangan.

Ten yang menyadari tatapan _intense_ dari Jungwoo pun membuka mulut, "A—anu, bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu?"

"Pfft—"

Jungwoo terkekeh mendengar ucapan Ten,

"Ah, maafkan aku kalau membuatmu tidak nyaman—tetapi menurutku wajahmu itu begitu cantik sehingga aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu."

Ten mengerutkan dahi, "Dibilang seperti itu tidak akan membuatku senang, tahu."

Jungwoo sedikit mengangkat dagunya, "Aku tidak mengatakan itu untuk membuatmu senang?"

Ten menganga, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ten, sudahlah—" Salah satu teman Ten yang menyadari bahwa bahwa lelaki tersebut mulai terbawa emosi pun datang menyela, "Anak baru, sebaiknya kau tidak berbicara seperti itu di sini."

Jungwoo menutupi mulutnya, "Hoo—apakah aku terkesan tidak sopan?"

Teman Ten mengangguk, "Aku harap kau bisa menjaga ucapanmu disini."

"Padahal aku tidak mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah." Gumam Jungwoo.

Teman Ten menaikkan sebelah alis, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Jungwoo menggeleng, "Tidak—"

Ia bangkit lalu menepuk pundak Ten, "Namamu—Ten, kan? Kalau begitu maafkan aku, Ten. Kalau semisalnya aku menyinggung perasaanmu."

Jungwoo kembali tersenyum manis,

Sedangkan Ten hanya menatap senyuman Jungwoo yang menurutnya terkesan palsu.

.

.

"Ten, kau akan pergi ke _cafetaria_?"

"Um—kau mau menitip sesuatu?"

"Ah, kalau begitu aku menitip _Banana Milk_, nanti kuganti."

"Okay!"

Ten segera bergegas keluar kelas dan berjalan ke arah _cafetaria_ sekolah.

Tanpa Ten sadari, Jungwoo mengikuti lelaki tersebut diam-diam.

Hingga akhirnya, ia merangkul tubuh Ten dari belakang,

"Ten!" Panggil Jungwoo.

Ten tersentak.

Ia menoleh, "J, Jungwoo?"

Ten ingin melepas rangkulan Jungwoo tetapi ia takut menyinggung Jungwoo.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?" Jungwoo tersenyum.

"Oh, itu—" Ten menatap lantai koridor, "Aku ingin pergi ke _cafetaria_." Jawabnya.

"Aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Jungwoo lagi.

Ten terlihat ragu untuk sejenak, kemudian ia menganggukan kepala.

"T, tentu."

Jungwoo melepas rangkulannya lalu menggandeng tangan Ten, "Kalau begitu, ayo."

Ia menarik Ten pergi.

"Jungwoo—! Tunggu! Memangnya kau tahu _cafetaria_ sekolah ini dimana?"

Tubuh Jungwoo membeku. Ia menelan ludah kesusahaan.

"A, ah? Iya, ya! _Cafetaria-_nya dimana, ya?" Jungwoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ten menatap Jungwoo kebingungan.

Ia melepas tangan Jungwoo dari tangannya, "Ikut aku."

Jungwoo menatap punggung Ten yang mendahuluinya lalu menghela nafas singkat, "Fuu—Hampir saja."

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau _cafetaria_ sekolah ini cukup besar." Ucap Jungwoo sambil mengunyah roti isi daging.

Keduanya kini sedang berjalan kembali ke kelas.

Ten mendengus, "Jungwoo—bisakah kau makan itu saat kita sudah sampai di kelas?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Seharusnya kau tidak makan sambil ja—"

"Ten _hyung_!"

Suara Jung Jaehyun menghentikan langkah Ten dan Jungwoo.

Keduanya menoleh, "J, Jaehyun?"

Jungwoo menjatuhkan roti di tangannya ketika ia melihat wajah Jaehyun.

"Ten _hyung_, aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau ada disini—!" Jaehyun mendekap kedua bahu Ten, "Kenapa kau tidak berada di kelas?"

"Em, itu—" Ten membuang muka, "Aku baru saja dari _cafetaria_ dengan Kim J, Jungwoo."

"Huh?" Jaehyun mengerutkan dahi, "Kim Jungwoo?"

_Aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu._

"_Hyung_ tidak pergi sendirian?"

"Kau tidak bisa melihat aku sedang bersama orang lain?" Ten menunjuk Jungwoo.

Buru-buru Jungwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan _blazer_ yang ia kenakan.

Ten kebingungan dengan tingkah Jungwoo barusan,

"Jungwoo?"

"H, Huh? Ada apa?"

Jaehyun semakin mengerutkan dahi.

Ia melepaskan dekapannya dari kedua bahu Ten lalu menarik tangan Jungwoo,

"—Kau."

Jantung Jungwoo berdebar semakin cepat begitu Jaehyun menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kim Jungwoo, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ekspresi Jaehyun berubah menjadi dingin.

.

_Tbc_

.

[ Halo semuanya. Aku tahu ini adalah pengumuman yang sangat tiba-tiba, tetapi aku memutuskan untuk hiatus pada bulan Agustus ini, dan kembali pada bulan September karena aku membutuhkan sebuah istirahat. Aku meminta maaf kepada para pembaca yang sebesar-besarnya apabila keputusan ini membuat kalian semua kecewa padaku. (╥﹏╥) ]


	19. part xix

**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT**

**\- Lee Taeyong of NCT**

**\- Kim Jungwoo of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

"Kim Jungwoo, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ten melirik Kim Jungwoo yang terlihat mulai panik.

"I, itu—Memangnya aku mengenalmu? Ahaha."

Jungwoo tertawa kaku.

Entah mengapa perasaan Ten tidak enak.

"Kau bercanda?" Jung Jaehyun melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Ikut aku."

Jaehyun segera menarik tangan Jungwoo dan membawa lelaki tersebut menjauh dari Ten.

Ten menganga lebar melihat sikap Jaehyun barusan.

"Apa-apaan mereka?"

Ten meremas ujung _blazer_ yang ia kenakan.

.

.

Jaehyun membawa Jungwoo ke sebuah kelas yang tidak digunakan saat itu.

Ketika keduanya sudah masuk, Jaehyun membanting pintu kelas cukup keras.

Ia pun melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Jungwoo,

"Kau—Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jaehyun.

Jungwoo membuang muka, ia memainkan jemari-jemarinya.

"M, maaf aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Jaehyun menggebrak meja yang berada didekatnya, "Jangan bercanda!"

Ia menarik kerah seragam Jungwoo, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk kemari?"

Jungwoo _merintih_ kesakitan, "Ugh—S, sakit!"

Jaehyun menyerngit.

Ia melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Jungwoo, "Apa-apaan dengan kelakuanmu barusan? Sakit? Kau sedang bercanda denganku sekarang?"

Jungwoo tidak menjawab.

Ia merapikan kerahnya.

"Kau sudah berani denganku? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab, Kim Jungwoo?"

Jaehyun berdecak. Ia menghela nafas, "Kau ingin _hyung_ kesayanganmu itu mengapung di atas Han River kalau kau berani denganku seperti ini?"

Jungwoo menatap Jaehyun sesaat kemudian terkekeh pelan, "Ya ampun, Tuan Muda—Kau tidak berubah sedikitpun."

Jungwoo berjalan mendekati Jaehyun, lalu menyentuh dagu lelaki tersebut, "Bahkan Tuan Muda masih lemah seperti biasa."

"Tarikanmu barusan di kerahku ini tidak ada apa-apanya, _loh_." Jungwoo tersenyum.

Jaehyun menepis tangan Jungwoo dari dagunya, "Jangan seenaknya menyentuhku."

"Dan walaupun aku lemah, setidaknya aku bisa membuatmu memohon kepada diriku untuk tidak membunuh _hyung _kesayanganmu."

Jaehyun menyeringai.

Jungwoo tetap tersenyum. Namun kali ini senyumannya berubah menjadi senyum paksaan.

"Ah~ Tuan Muda, kau memang benar-benar tidak berubah. Menyebalkan seperti biasa!"

"Cukup basa-basinya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau menjaga Ayah?" Jaehyun melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Jungwoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Err, sebenarnya Yuta _hyung_ menyuruhku untuk, um—mengawasi Tuan Muda, makanya aku kembali ke Korea Selatan."

Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah alis, "Lalu—kenapa kau menjadi murid tahun ketiga? Bukankah kau seharusnya menjadi murid tahun pertama? Kau lebih muda dariku."

"Tetapi aku lebih kuat dari Tuan Muda."

Jaehyun memukul kepala Jungwoo cukup kuat, "Itu tidak ada hubungannya, bodoh."

Jungwoo menggerutu, "Tuan Muda tidak perlu memukul kepalaku!"

"_Sighs_—apakah benar kau hanya disuruh untuk mengawasiku?"

"T, tentu saja—!"

Jaehyun menatap Jungwoo dengan tatapan curiga, "Aku tidak tahu apa rencana Yuta _hyung _atau Ayahku, tetapi—terserah kau saja."

Jaehyun berjalan ke arah pintu kelas, ia menoleh sesaat, "Asal kau tidak mengganggu ketenanganku, atau mengganggu lelaki yang bersamamu tadi."

"Kalau tidak, ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada _Hyung _kesayanganmu."

.

.

Ten memandang gelas di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Sudah beberapa hari ini—bukan, sudah berhari-hari ia terus membohongi Jung Jaehyun dan tidak mengizinkan lelaki tersebut untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Ten menghela nafas. Ia meletakkan dagunya pada ujung tongkat sapu yang sedang ia gunakan untuk bersih-bersih di _café_ Lee Taeyong.

"—Aku tidak bisa membohongi Jaehyun terus-terusan." Gumam Ten.

"Ada apa dengan Jaehyun?" Sela Taeyong.

Ten menoleh ke arah pemilik _café _tersebut, "_Hyung_."

"Kerja yang bagus hari ini." Ucap Taeyong seraya tersenyum.

Ten menggembungkan kedua pipi, "_Hyung_, sampai kapan kau akan mempekerjakan aku seperti ini?"

"Ah, itu—" Taeyong menyengir, "Tolong bantu aku sebentar lagi saja, ya! _Café _milik temanku sudah hampir selesai jadi aku akan memiliki waktu luang setelah itu!"

Ten mendengus, "_Hyung,_ tolong ini sudah hampir dua minggu! Dan tolong diingat kalau aku sudah berada di tahun terakhirku!"

"Iya, iya aku tahu!" Taeyong menyentuh kepala Ten, mengacak rambut—_(wig)_nya, "Tetapi, kau kan pintar! Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir kalau kau tidak belajar untuk beberapa minggu, kan?"

Ten melemparkan tatapan malas kepada Taeyong, "_Ugh_, pokoknya jangan lupa juga untuk menggajiku!"

Taeyong tertawa, "Tenang saja!"

.

.

"_Hyung_—aku duluan, ya!"

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Ten!"

Ten menutup pintu khusus _Staff_ yang terletak di samping _café _milik Taeyong lalu berjalan menuju ke apartement yang ia tempati di lantai dua.

Saat ia hendak menaiki tangga, seseorang menepuk bahu Ten pelan.

Ten tersentak, ia segera menoleh, "Taeyong _hyung_—?"

"Selamat malam."

Ten mengerutkan dahinya ketika mengetahui yang menepuk bahunya bukanlah Taeyong,

Melainkan lelaki yang sepertinya mulai memasuki umur 50 tahun dengan perut buncit dan bau alkohol yang begitu menyengat.

Pakaian yang ia gunakan pun lusuh, dan di tangan kirinya terdapat batang rokok yang masih menyala.

Ia menghisap rokoknya sebelum menghembuskan asapnya tepat ke wajah Ten, membuat Ten terbatuk.

Ten memundurkan langkahnya, "Apa-apaan—"

Lelaki tua tersebut menarik pergelangan tangan Ten,

"_H, hey_—" Nafasnya mengebu.

Ia menarik tubuh Ten hingga mendekat dengan tubuhnya.

Lelaki tua itu berbisik, "Kau ini cantik sekali, _huff_—aku selalu memperhatikanmu setiap saat."

Ten membulatkan kedua mata. Jantungnya seketika berdebar sangat cepat.

Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman lelaki tua tersebut dari pergelangannya, "Aku tidak cantik, aku bukan perempuan—!"

Sang lelaki tua terkekeh, ia mengeratkan cengkramannya, "Aku tidak peduli! Dibawah sana masih ada lubang yang bisa aku masuki, bukan?!" Ia meremas pantat Ten kuat.

"Tidak!" Ten berteriak.

Lelaki tua tersebut menampar wajah Ten, "Diam! Jangan membuat kegaduhan!"

Tiba-tiba suara tong sampah jatuh mengalihkan pandangan lelaki tua itu, membuat Ten mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menendang selangkang lelaki tua tersebut cukup kuat.

"Ughh—!"

Lelaki tua itu jatuh tersungkur. Buru-buru Ten melepaskan cengkramannya dan berlari masuk ke dalam _café_ milik Taeyong melalui pintu _Staff_.

"_Hyung_!" Ia segera memanggil Taeyong yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya di ruang _Staff_.

Taeyong yang sibuk mengancingkan kemejanya menoleh begitu mendengar suara Ten,

"Huh? Ten? Bukankah kau sudah kembali—Ada apa dengan keadaanmu ini?!"

Taeyong memandangi keadaan Ten yang terlihat cukup kacau.

_Wig_-nya sudah nyaris lepas, sebuah luka terlihat di ujung bibirnya, pipi putih Ten pun mulai memar karena bekas tamparan.

Taeyong segera menghampiri Ten, "Astaga, Ten—Apa yang terjadi?!"

"_H, hyung_—!" Ten sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Ia memeluk tubuh Taeyong erat.

Tangisan Ten semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia merasakan kehangatan tubuh Taeyong.

.

.

Lee Taeyong mengedarkan pandangannya ke jalanan kecil yang terletak di sebelah _café_ miliknya.

Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Tidak ada siapa-siapa."

Setelah mengobati Ten dan mendengarkan kejadian yang barusan ia alami, Taeyong memutuskan untuk segera mencari lelaki tua yang ingin _memperkosa_ Ten.

Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada siapapun di sekitar _café_ milik Taeyong.

Taeyong menghela nafas, lalu berkacak pinggang, "Sepertinya aku harus melaporkan kejadian ini ke kepolisian besok pagi, dan meminta mereka untuk berpatroli di sekitar sini."

.

_Tbc_

.

[ Halo! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Aku tahu pada_ chapter_ sebelumnya, aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan beristirahat hingga bulan September. Tetapi aku memutuskan, untuk kembali lebih awal walaupun aku tahu ini sudah mendekati akhir Agustus, sih (￣∇￣") Sekali lagi, aku ingin meminta maaf karena tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk beristirahat, dan aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang tetap membaca _fanfiction_ ini! ]


	20. part xx

**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT**

**\- Lee Taeyong of NCT**

**\- Kim Jungwoo of NCT**

**\- Nakamoto Yuta of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi. Mulai chapter ini dan kedepannya akan ada beberapa OC untuk menyesuaikan alur cerita! Jadi apabila ada kesamaan nama dari OC itu semua adalah murni kebetulan! _**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

"_Ghh_—! C, cukup."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"M, maafkan aku—!"

"Maaf, katamu?!"

Kim Jungwoo melemparkan sebuah kursi lipat ke wajah seorang lelaki tua bernama Jang Sanghoon.

Darah pun semakin bercucuran membasahi wajah Sanghoon karena kursi lipat yang dilempar oleh Jungwoo.

Sanghoon mengerang kesakitan. Wajahnya mati rasa.

"Berani-beraninya sampah sepertimu meminta maaf." Jungwoo meludahi pakaian lusuh Sanghoon.

"A, aku—"

"Kau masih bisa bicara?" Jungwoo menarik kerah Sanghoon.

Ia menyipitkan mata, "Gigimu sudah patah?"

Tiba-tiba Sanghoon melebarkan kedua matanya lalu berteriak, "Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi! Aku berjanji!"

Jungwoo mengerutkan dahi ketika darah dari mulut Sanghoon memuncrat mengenai wajahnya, "Ah—orang tua sialan."

Jungwoo mengusap wajahnya lalu menghajar wajah Sanghoon berkali-kali tanpa ampun.

Ia melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Sanghoon ketika lelaki tua itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri, "Atau perlu kukebiri sekalian agar kau tidak bisa memperkosa orang lain lagi?" Ia berbisik.

Jungwoo menghela nafas, "Dasar sampah."

Jungwoo berjalan ke arah meja yang tidak jauh darinya, kemudian memperhatikan kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di atas meja tersebut.

"Jang Sanghoon. 49 Tahun. Bercerai. Istrinya pergi meninggalkannya karena ia ketagihan berjudi. Tidak mempunyai anak. Memiliki beberapa catatan kriminal karena mencuri dan menipu orang—"

"—Pernah memperkosa siswi SMA XX dan mahasiswi dari Universitas XX? Kenapa orang ini masih bisa berkeliaran seenaknya?"

Jungwoo melirik ke arah Sanghoon yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, "Ia selalu memperkosa perempuan kenapa ia ingin memperkosa laki-laki sekarang? Apakah karena Ten _crossdressing_?"

Jungwoo menggelengkan kepala, "Ah, itu tidak penting."

Ia berjalan menghampir Sanghoon, menginjak kepalanya.

"Dari yang orang ini katakan—sepertinya dia bukan suruhan Nyonya Jung."

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu semenjak kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa Ten.

Ia tidak pergi ke sekolah.

_Handphone_ miliknya mati total.

Lee Taeyong pun sudah melaporkan kejadian tersebut ke kepolisian tetapi hasilnya nihil—

Karena kepolisian tidak menemukan lelaki tua seperti yang dideskripsikan oleh Ten walaupun sudah berpatroli di daerah sekitar _café _milik Taeyong.

Taeyong juga menutup _café _-nya untuk sementara waktu dan terus menemani Ten di _apartement _hingga keadaannya membaik.

.

.

"Huh? Kenapa _café _milik Taeyong tutup? Bukankah ini masih siang?"

Jung Jaehyun mengerutkan dahi sambil memandangi _café_ Taeyong dari depan.

Nakamoto Yuta menelan ludah kesusahan.

Sebenarnya Yuta mengetahui apa yang terjadi kepada Ten karena ia memerintahkan Jungwoo untuk terus mengawasinya setiap saat.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya kepada Jaehyun karena ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Jaehyun lakukan dan mungkin saja Ten ingin menyembunyikan kejadian ini dari Jaehyun.

"T, Tuan Muda? Tuan Muda ingin dijemput jam berapa?" Tanya Yuta gugup.

"Kenapa kau gugup begitu? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Jaehyun melemparkan tatapan tajam. Buru-buru Yuta menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku akan menghubungimu. Kau pergi saja sana." Jaehyun melambaikan tangan singkat.

Yuta memperhatikan punggung Jaehyun seraya menghela nafas, "Nyaris saja."

.

.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Taeyong segera menghampiri pintu _apartement_ Ten begitu ia mendengar suara bel pintu berbunyi.

"Siapa ya—? Huh? Jaehyun?" Ucap Taeyong ketika membuka pintu dan melihat Jaehyun yang sudah berdiri di depan _apartement_.

Jaehyun sedikit membungkuk, "Apakah Ten—?"

"Ah? Ten? Ten ada di dalam. Masuk saja."

Jaehyun melirik Taeyong untuk beberapa saat sebelum melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam _apartement_ Ten, "—Terimakasih." Ucapnya kemudian.

Taeyong mengusap tengkuknya sekilas, "T, tentu saja."

Jaehyun berjalan ke ruang tengah di _apartement _milik Ten dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah sibuk membaca buku-buku pelajaran untuk murid tahun ketiga.

"Taeyong _hyung_, siapa yang datang?" Tanya Ten tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku-buku didepannya.

"Ten _hyung_." Panggil Jaehyun dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Ten.

Ten tersentak. Ia mengangkat kepala.

"Jaehyun?"

"_Hyung!_" Jaehyun menghampiri Ten dan memeluk tubuh lelaki tersebut erat.

"_Hyung_, kau kemana saja?" Jaehyun membenamkan kepalanya pada bahu Ten, "_Hyung_ tidak pergi ke sekolah, telepon dan pesan dariku juga tidak _hyung_ balas—!"

"Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, _hyung_."

Ten tidak dapat mengucapkan apapun karena kehadiran Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba cukup mengejutkan untuknya.

Kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa hari lalu, benar-benar membuatnya lupa mengenai kekhawatirannya karena terus membohongi Jaehyun.

Dan beberapa minggu belakangan ini, ia jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama Jaehyun karena harus bekerja _part-time_ di _café_ Taeyong.

Ten memejamkan mata sesaat. Merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh tegap Jaehyun.

Tangannya terangkat, membalas pelukan erat Jaehyun.

_Ah, aku—_

"Aku merindukanmu, Jaehyun." Bisik Ten.

Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kata-kata tersebut nyaris membuat Jaehyun menangis.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, _hyung_."

Jaehyun melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Ten.

"_Hyung_, bolehkah aku mencium _hyung_?"

Ten menatap wajah Jaehyun untuk sesaat.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, menyibak poni yang menutupi mata Jaehyun perlahan, "Kau tidak perlu meminta izin." Ucap Ten seraya tersenyum.

Jaehyun pun ikut tersenyum dan mulai mendekatkan wajah Ten ke wajahnya,

Hingga—

Bibir Jaehyun menyentuh sebuah buku tebal dengan tulisan **'Matematika'** di sampulnya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Taeyong mengarahkan buku tebal itu tepat didepan wajah Jaehyun.

Buru-buru Jaehyun menyingkirkan buku tersebut dari wajahnya, "Apa-apaan?"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah Taeyong yang tengah berkacak pinggang.

Ia berdeham, "Tunggu, kalian tidak lupa kan kalau ada aku disini?"

"Ah, Taeyong _hyung_!" Ten tertawa kaku.

Jaehyun melemparkan tatapan datar, "Ten hyung, ayo kita lanjutkan saja—" Ia mendekap bahu Ten.

Taeyong segera memukul kepala Jaehyun dengan buku tebal di tangannya.

Jaehyun meringis kesakitan, "S, sial."

Seketika wajah Ten memucat, "T, Taeyong _hyung_ memukul kepala penerus Grup Mafia Korea Selatan." Ia bergumam.

Taeyong mendengus, "Setidaknya kalau kalian ingin bermesraan, tunggu sampai aku pergi dari tempat ini!"

Ia meletakkan buku tebal di tangannya ke atas meja, "Ten—Karena Jaehyun sudah ada disini, aku akan pulang."

Taeyong berjalan ke arah pintu kemudian membukanya, "Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku saja!" Ucapnya sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Ten menganga, "Yang barusan itu—Apa?"

"Orang itu, berani-beraninya ia memukul kepalaku." Jaehyun berdecak.

"Jaehyun, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Jaehyun menganggukan kepala, "Ini tidak ada apa-apanya, tetapi tetap saja—Memalukan."

Ten terkekeh, "Maafkan Taeyong _hyung_, dia memang begitu."

Jaehyun melirik Ten, "Yang terpenting—" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Ten, mengecup bibir Ten singkat, "Aku benar-benar ingin mencium dan menyentuh _hyung_."

Ten menelan ludah, "M, menyentuh?"

Entah mengapa, kenangan buruk dari malam itu tiba-tiba terputar di kepala Ten.

Ia mendorong tubuh Jaehyun menjauh, "J, Jangan sentuh aku!" Ia berteriak.

Jaehyun kebingungan dengan tingkah Ten barusan, "_Hyung_?"

"Jangan sentuh aku—" Tubuh Ten bergetar.

Jaehyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat lalu menghela nafas pelan, "_Hyung_—Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Ten tidak menjawab.

Jaehyun terus menatap Ten, "_Hyung_, kalau _hyung_ memang tidak bisa mengatakannya kepadaku tidak apa-apa."

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa berhenti khawatir—aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada _hyung_ akhir-akhir ini."

Jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya, "Setiap pagi aku terbangun, rasa takut selalu menyerangku. Bagaimana kalau _hyung_ sudah tidak mau bersamaku?"

"Namun, ketika mendengar _hyung_ juga merindukanku, aku merasa lega. Mungkin semua yang terjadi belakangan ini hanya perasaanku saja tapi—"

"Melihat _hyung_ seperti ini," Jaehyun mengendorkan kepalannya, menatap Ten dengan tatapan sedih.

Melihat tatapan sedih Jaehyun membuat hati Ten sakit.

Air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Melihat _hyung_ seperti ini, membuatku benar-benar hancur." Ucap Jaehyun pelan.

Ten merasakan hatinya semakin sakit dan segera menarik Jaehyun kedalam pelukannya, "Maafkan aku, Jaehyun—Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu merasa seperti ini."

Jaehyun menggeleng, "Tidak apa, jika _hyung_ tetap tidak mau memberitahuku. Tetapi _hyung_ harus ingat, bahwa aku akan terus mencintai _hyung_ apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan melindungimu, _hyung_."

Mendengarkan kata-kata tersebut mengalir dari bibir Jaehyun membuat hati Ten sesak.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya, "Kalau begitu, Jaehyun. Aku ingin meminta tolong kepadamu."

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil. Ia mengusap pipi Ten lembut, "Katakan padaku, _hyung_."

"_Tolong tulis ulang kenangan buruk yang menghantuiku selama beberapa hari ini._"

Jaehyun mengerutkan dahi, "Maksud, _hyung_?"

"Tinggalkan jejakmu pada tubuhku, agar orang-orang tahu siapa yang memilikiku—"

"Tiduri aku, Jaehyun."

.

_Tbc_

.

[ Halo! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Entah mengapa, aku benar-benar menikmati _chapter_ ini (づ￣ ³￣)づ Kalo ditanya kenapa aku menikmatinya, mungkin karena adegan Jungwoo pada awal cerita ini (￣∇￣") Aku merasa, ketika ada laki-laki yang *Ahem* cantik, tetapi diam-diam mengerikan itu terkadang membuat hatiku . . ヾ( ▽ ) Lupakan saja. Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah membaca hingga _chapter_ 20! Tidak terasa ya, kita sudah sejauh ini~ (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧ ]


	21. part xxi

**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Jung Jaehyun mengeluarkan dua jemarinya dari _lubang belakang_ Ten ketika kekasihnya tersebut tidak henti-hentinya memohon untuk segera ditiduri.

"_Hyung_, kenapa _hyung_ sangat terburu-buru hari ini?"

Jaehyun menyentuh pinggang Ten yang saat ini berada di pangkuannya.

Ten mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Jaehyun, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jaehyun, lalu membisikkan sesuatu, "Aku ingin kau _mengasariku_ hari ini, Jae—"

Wajah Jaehyun seketika memanas.

Kejantanannya pun semakin keras.

"A, aku tidak bisa memperlakukanmu dengan kasar, _hyung_."

"Aku ingin kau bercinta denganku—" Ten menggigit telinga Jaehyun pelan, "Seperti ketika kau bercinta dengan wanita-wanitamu dulu."

"Cepat, Jaehyun." Ten menggesekan pantatnya pada kejantanan keras Jaehyun.

"_H, hyung_—" Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jaehyun menurunkan tangannya lalu meremas pantat Ten kuat, "_Hyung_ yang meminta."

Jaehyun segera menghentakkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Ten, membuat lelaki tersebut mendesah keras, "Ahh—! Jaehyun!"

Ten dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya melemas ketika Jaehyun menaik—turunkan pinggulnya dengan kasar.

"J, Jae—" Kedua tangan Ten yang semula berada di leher Jaehyun berpindah pada sandaran sofa di belakang kekasihnya. Ia meremas sandaran sofa tersebut dan desahan terus mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Hyung—Huff! Singkirkan tanganmu dari sana, pegang saja bahuku."

Ten menuruti perkataan Jaehyun dan memindahkan tangannya pada bahu tegap Jaehyun.

Jaehyun dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua _nipple_ Ten yang berada di depannya.

Ia pun mendekatkan bibirnya pada _nipple_ kanan Ten, menjilatnya sekilas, lalu menghisapnya cukup kuat.

"Haa—! Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun melepaskan bibirnya dari _nipple_ Ten dan meninggalkan _kissmark_ di sekitar _nipple_ Ten.

"Ngh! Jaehyun! J, jangan disitu saja—!" Ten meremas rambut Jaehyun perlahan.

Jaehyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Ten,

"Hm? Memangnya _hyung_ mau dimana?" Jaehyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

Nafas Ten semakin menderu. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan,

"D, di seluruh tubuhku—"

"Baiklah."

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun mengangkat pantat Ten dari pangkuan—mengeluarkan kejantannya dari _lubang_ kekasihnya.

Ten yang tiba-tiba diangkat oleh Jaehyun sontak memeluk leher lelaki tersebut, "Kenapa kau mengangkatku?!"

"Turuti aku saja." Jaehyun lalu menurunkan Ten, "_Hyung_, berpeganganlah pada sandaran sofa dan naikkan satu kakimu ke atas sofa—"

"H, huh? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Walaupun sedikit bingung dengan permintaan Jaehyun, Ten tetap menurutinya.

Jaehyun memegang pinggang Ten dari belakang, kemudian menghentakkan kembali kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Ten.

Desahan demi desahan lolos dari bibir keduanya.

Jaehyun menatap punggung seksi Ten dengan tatapan sendu.

Ia pun mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada tengkuk Ten, mengecupnya—meninggalkan _bitemark_ pada tengkuknya.

"_Do me harder! Do it faster_, Jae—!"

Jaehyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Ten kemudian mulai mempercepat gerakannya.

"Hnn—! Haa—!"

Salah satu tangan Ten bergerak ke bawah, dan mulai menyentuh kejantanannya.

Jaehyun yang menyadari hal tersebut terkekeh, "_H, hyung_—Huff! _Hyung_ sudah mau—?"

Ten menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ung—!"

Hingga akhirnya cairan putih dari kejantanan Ten mengotori sofa miliknya.

Tubuh Ten bergetar hebat.

Jaehyun memperlambat gerakannya. Ia menyibakkan poninya, "_Hyung_—Hari ini _hyung _seksi sekali."

Ten tidak menggubris. Tubuhnya masih cukup sensitif. Nafasnya tidak beraturan.

Jaehyun mengusap punggung Ten pelan lalu meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan singkat, "_Hyung_, tolong ditahan sebentar—"

Ia kembali menghentakkan kejantanannya kasar, membuat Ten mendesah keras, "J, Jae—Ah!"

"Aku belum memenuhi tubuhmu dengan cairanku." Ucap Jaehyun seraya menyeringai tipis.

.

.

"J, Jaehyun—Hentikan."

"Bukannya _hyung_ yang memintaku untuk melakukan ini?"

"Kau sudah tidak perlu melakukannya lagi—"

"Tetapi aku ingin melakukannya."

Jung Jaehyun terus meninggalkan bekas-bekas kemerahan di sekujur tubuh Ten.

Dari leher putih Ten—Hingga kedua pahanya.

"Aku ingin membersihkan i, itu—" Ten melirik ke bagian bawahnya yang mati rasa.

"Biar kubantu." Dengan cepat Jaehyun menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam _boxer brief_ Ten.

"J, Jangan!" Ten berusaha menahan tangan Jaehyun, "Biar aku sendiri saja."

Buru-buru Ten bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan susah payah.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, ia menatap bayangan dirinya yang dipenuhi oleh _kissmark_ dan _bitemark _dari Jaehyun.

Ia meraba lehernya perlahan,

"Sepertinya aku akan membolos lebih lama lagi." Ten menghela nafas pelan.

.

.

"Jaehyun? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Ten berjalan ke ruang tengah dan mendapati kekasihnya—Jung Jaehyun, tengah membaca buku-buku miliknya.

"Aku sedang membaca, _hyung_."

Ten menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "_Ugh_, bukan itu maksudku—Untuk apa kau membaca buku untuk anak tahun ketiga?"

"Oh." Jaehyun menutup buku yang berada di tangannya, "Aku hanya penasaran saja."

Ten mendengus lalu berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun, aku lelah."

Jaehyun tersenyum kemudian menarik Ten untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Ia menyelipkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Ten, "_Hyung_ katakan padaku,"

Ten menoleh ke arah Jaehyun, "Apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku, hm?"

Jaehyun meletakkan kepalanya pada lekuk leher Ten, "Kenapa _hyung_ menghindariku? Kenapa _hyung_ tidak pergi ke sekolah? Aku memang bilang kalau tidak masalah jika _hyung_ tidak mau mengatakannya kepadaku, tetapi tetap saja—"

Jaehyun menghela nafas.

Ten dapat merasakan deru nafas Jaehyun menyentuh lehernya.

"Kalau aku tidak mengetahuinya, rasanya aku seperti akan mati—Aku ingin mengetahui semua yang terjadi padamu _hyung_."

Suara Jaehyun melemah.

Ten terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Jaehyun kembali menghela nafas.

Ia menundukkan kepala, "—Kalau _hyung_ memang tidak mau memberitahunya kepadaku, tidak apa."

"Bukan begitu, Jae—!" Ten membuka mulut, "Aku ingin memberitahumu. Aku ingin sekali memberitahumu."

Tubuh Ten mulai bergetar lagi. Jaehyun tersentak,

"_H, hyung_! _Hyung_ tidak perlu memaksakan diri!"

"Tidak!" Ten menyela, "Dengarkan aku, Jaehyun."

Ten menghadap Jaehyun, ia menarik nafas sejenak,

"Sebenarnya, aku—"

.

.

Reaksi Jaehyun malam itu sedikit berbeda dengan apa yang dibayangkan oleh Ten.

Ten kira, kekasihnya itu, akan mulai mengamuk dan menghancurkan seisi _apartement_-nya.

Ternyata, ia hanya menarik Ten kedalam pelukannya—

Meminta maaf, karena ia merasa dirinya tidak becus sebagai seorang kekasih.

Tidak bisa menjaganya, tidak bisa berada disisinya.

Ten mengusap pundaknya, berkata bahwa itu bukan salah Jaehyun.

Semua itu adalah kesalahannya karena ia tidak memberitahu Jaehyun.

Ia ingin memberitahu, tetapi ia ragu dan cukup takut.

Jaehyun menyentuh rambut Ten lembut, ia berkata—

"Setidaknya mulai sekarang kalau ada apa-apa, katakan padaku. Aku ini pacar _hyung_."

Dan Ten pun mengangguk, menggenggam tangan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tersenyum. Memeluknya kembali.

Namun, senyuman yang tersirat di wajah Jaehyun saat itu, hanyalah senyum penuh kepalsuan.

Karena saat ini ia benar-benar ingin mengamuk,

Hatinya terasa sakit dan kecewa—

Mendengar semua yang menimpa kekasihnya.

Ia benar-benar marah, dan bersumpah akan menghabisi orang yang ingin memperkosa Ten.

Walaupun ia tidak tahu, kalau orang yang diincarnya itu, sudah dihabisi oleh Kim Jungwoo.

.

_Tbc_


	22. part xxii

**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT**

**\- Nakamoto Yuta of NCT**

**\- Kim Jungwoo of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi. Mulai chapter ini dan kedepannya akan ada beberapa OC untuk menyesuaikan alur cerita! Jadi apabila ada kesamaan nama dari OC itu semua adalah murni kebetulan! _**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

"Yuta—"

Suara Jung Jaehyun membuat Nakamoto Yuta melirik ke kaca spion di dalam mobil,

"Ada apa, Tuan Muda?"

"Aku ingin kau melakukan penyelidikan untukku." Ucap Jaehyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar _handphone_.

"Penyelidikan? Tentu saja, Tuan Muda. Apa yang harus saya selidiki?"

"Aku ingin kau—"

Terdapat sebuah jeda sebelum Jaehyun menyelesaikan ucapannya,

"Tuan Muda?" Yuta mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku ingin kau mencari sampah yang ingin memperkosa Ten."

Spontan, Yuta menginjak pedal rem mobil sedan hitam yang mereka kendarai, membuat kepala Jaehyun terbentur kursi didepannya.

Yuta segera meminggirkan mobil tersebut ke pinggir jalan begitu mendengar suara klakson dari mobil lain yang berada di belakangnya.

"Yuta—Sepertinya kau minta dipanggilkan malaikat pencabut nyawa sekarang juga, ya?" Jaehyun memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pening.

Yuta menelan ludah kesusahan,

"T, tidak, Tuan Muda!"

_DUK DUK DUK!_

Suara pukulan terdengar menghantam kaca mobil sedan hitam milik keluarga Jung.

Yuta dan Jaehyun sontak menoleh, keduanya dapat melihat seorang pria tua yang terlihat kesal dengan wajah merah padam.

Yuta menurunkan kaca mobilnya,

"Kau sudah gila, ya?! Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau mobilku sampai menabrak mobil murahanmu itu?!" Semprot pria tua tersebut.

"Hah? Mobil murahan?" Yuta melemparkan tatapan tajam.

Jaehyun menghela nafas panjang. Ia memijit dahinya, "Cepat selesaikan."

Yuta pun turun dari mobil, lalu menatap sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna abu-abu yang terparkir dibelakang mereka.

Yuta mendengus, kemudian menggelengkan kepala, "Mobil _sport_-mu ini tidak ada apa-apanya."

Pria tua tersebut semakin kesal. Ia menarik kerah Yuta, "Apa katamu?"

Yuta tersenyum. Tangannya terselip dibalik jas lalu mengeluarkan sebuah _handgun_ yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Ia mengarahkan _handgun_ tersebut ke perut sang lelaki tua, "Lupakan atau mati?" Yuta memasang senyum bak _setan_.

Pria tua itu tersentak dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yuta, "A, ampuni aku! Jangan bunuh aku!" Ia segera berlari sampai lupa dengan mobil _sport_ miliknya.

"Ah, liat dia sampai kencing di celana." Yuta terkekeh ketika melihat celana _cream_ yang dikenakan oleh lelaki tua tersebut terlihat basah di selangkangannya.

"—Dan ia juga meninggalkan mobil _sport_-nya."

"Kau sudah selesai bermain-mainnya?"

Yuta menoleh ke arah Jaehyun,

Jaehyun sedang memandanginya dari balik kaca mobil.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai bermain-main, ayo kita pergi." Ucap Jaehyun malas.

"Tuan Muda—Bagaimana kalau mobilnya kita jual dulu sebentar?"

"Aku sudah punya banyak uang. Aku tidak butuh uang lagi."

.

.

Sesampainya di kediaman keluarga Jung, Yuta terus menggigiti jemarinya.

"Ah, apa yang harus aku katakan kepada Tuan Muda—Kalau Tuan Muda tahu, kalau sebenarnya aku sudah _tahu_ bisa-bisa aku masuk _ICU_."

"Yuta _hyung_, kau mencariku—?"

"Kim Jungwoo!" Dengan cepat, Yuta mendekap kedua bahu Jungwoo yang muncul dari balik pintu depan.

Jantung Jungwoo berdebar cepat ketika Yuta _menyentuhnya_ secara tiba-tiba.

"_H, hyung?_"

"Tuan Muda! Tuan Muda—Ia mengetahuinya."

Yuta terjatuh, lalu menutupi wajahnya.

"Sekarang aku tidak bisa melihatnya ketika ia menikah dengan Ten. Oh, diriku yang malang!"

Jungwoo memasang ekspresi bingung melihat kelakuan Yuta.

"Tuan Muda mengetahuinya? Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

"Dia tahu kalau _sampah_ itu berusaha memperkosa Ten."

Jungwoo terkejut mendengar ucapan Yuta.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yuta, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau Ten akan memberitahu Tuan Muda." Gumamnya pelan.

Yuta mengangkat kepalanya, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Jungwoo menggeleng, "Tidak. Serahkan saja masalah ini kepadaku, _hyung_."

.

.

"Yuta." Panggil Jaehyun seraya membolak balik berkas yang berada di tangannya.

"Y, ya?" Sahut Yuta gugup.

Jaehyun menghela nafas singkat,

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan pelakunya?" Ia meletakkan berkas di tangannya ke atas meja.

"Oh—Kalau itu," Yuta menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Jaehyun menatap Yuta beberapa saat sebelum menyeruput secangkir cokelat panas yang diletakkan tidak jauh darinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan kalau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi dariku."

Yuta menelan ludah sebelum membuka mulutnya,

"Tuan Muda, sebenarnya—"

"Permisi!"

Pintu ruang kerja milik Jaehyun terbuka.

Suara Jungwoo yang nyaring membuat Yuta membungkam mulutnya.

Jaehyun menyerngit ketika melihat Jungwoo masuk ke ruang kerjanya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Tuan Muda, aku punya sebuah laporan untukmu!"

"—Kim Jungwoo." Jaehyun memijit kepalanya yang seketika sakit, "Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, bukan? Ketuk dulu pintunya sebelum masuk!" Ia membanting cangkir yang ia pegang dengan keras.

Cokelat panas itu pun tumpah, membasahi berkas-berkas yang berhamburan di atas meja.

"Uwah, Tuan Muda! Berkas-berkasnya!" Buru-buru Yuta menyelamatkan berkas-berkas tersebut.

"Ah, bagaimana ini, Tuan Muda? Ini semua kan berkas yang penting!" Ucap Yuta sambil berusaha membersihkan tumpahan cokelat di berkas dengan jas yang ia kenakan.

"Kenapa Tuan Muda terlihat galak sekali hari ini?" Tanya Jungwoo, dengan ekspresi tidak bersalah.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Yuta seraya melirik ke arah Jaehyun yang wajahnya memerah padam.

"Apakah Tuan Muda sedang datang bulan?"

Jaehyun menyela, "Kim Jungwoo—Aku sedang tidak _mood_ meladeni sikapmu itu."

Yuta mendengus kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jungwoo, "Kau tahu sendiri kan, Tuan Muda akhir-akhir ini sedang _badmood_. Seharusnya kau tidak berkata seenaknya."

"Hmm—? Aku tidak tahu kalau ia sedang _badmood_ karena aku tidak bisa membedakannya." Jungwoo terkekeh.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pisau melayang melewati wajah Jungwoo, menggores wajah lelaki cantik tersebut.

Yuta menggelengkan kepala, "Padahal baru saja kukasih tahu."

Jungwoo terdiam. Tangannya terangkat, mengusap darah yang mengalir dari pipinya.

"Tuan Muda aku tidak menyangka kalau anda akan—" Jungwoo membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap pisau milik Jaehyun yang menancap di dinding, "—Melemparkan _M7 Bayonet_ ke bawahanmu. Pantas saja Yuta _hyung_ sering menjadi langganan di Rumah Sakit." Ia tersenyum kecil.

Jaehyun memukul meja didepannya dengan keras, "Cukup basa-basinya. Katakan, apa yang harus kau laporkan kepadaku."

.

.

"Kau bilang—Sampah yang ingin memperkosa Ten itu sudah mati?" Jaehyun menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa berwarna hitam yang berada di ruang kerjanya, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sepertinya ia terlibat ke dalam sebuah masalah dengan _Kkangpae_ _(gangster)_, dan terbunuh beberapa hari setelah ia mencoba untuk memperkosa Ten." Ucap Jungwoo.

Jaehyun memainkan jemarinya, "Ini seperti sebuah kebetulan—Kalian tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan?"

Jungwoo dan Yuta saling bertatapan sesaat sebelum menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, Tuan Muda."

"Memangnya ia terlibat dalam masalah apa dengan para _berandalan_ itu?" Tanya Jaehyun, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Yuta.

"I, itu—" Yuta membuang muka. Tatapan Jaehyun berubah menjadi tajam.

"Yuta, kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku." Suara Jaehyun terdengar dingin.

"Yuta _hyung_ memintaku untuk menyelidiki kasus ini jadi dia tidak tahu!" Buru-buru Jungwoo menyela, "Orang itu—Jang Sanghoon, berusaha mencuri obat-obatan terlarang dari _Kkangpae_."

Jungwoo menarik nafas sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "Tetapi ia malah ketahuan, dan para _Kkangpae_ itu langsung menghabisinya."

Jaehyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, "—Mayatnya? Ada dimana? Aku ingin melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalaku."

Mendengar ucapan Jaehyun membuat Jungwoo panik, "T, tunggu, Tuan Muda! Anda tidak bisa melakukannya!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Jaehyun, masih dengan nada bicara yang dingin.

"Karena mayat Jang Sanghoon dibuang di _Han River_—Aku rasa itu adalah hal yang mustahil."

Jungwoo mengepalkan tangannya.

Jaehyun hanya diam. Ia pun bangkit dari sofa lalu berjalan ke arah jendela, menatap halaman rumahnya yang sangat luas.

"Aku tidak peduli. Tetap bawa mayat Jang Sanghoon kepadaku."

Kedua mata Jungwoo membulat mendengar ucapan Jaehyun, "Tuan Muda—Aku sudah bilang kalau itu—!"

"Kim Jungwoo!"

Jaehyun membentak. Spontan Jungwoo menghentikan ucapannya,

"Aku tahu kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Jaehyun membalikkan tubuhnya, "Kalau kalian membawa mayatnya, hukuman kalian tidak akan berat."

.

_Tbc_


	23. part xxiii

**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Nakamoto Yuta of NCT**

**\- Kim Jungwoo of NCT**

**\- Lee Taeyong of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi. Mulai chapter ini dan kedepannya akan ada beberapa OC untuk menyesuaikan alur cerita! Jadi apabila ada kesamaan nama dari OC itu semua adalah murni kebetulan! _**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

"Alasan kenapa saya meminta Jungwoo untuk mengawasi Ten, karena saya mempunyai firasat kalau Nyonya Jung akan _menggunakannya_ sebagai kelemahan Tuan Muda."

Nakamoto Yuta membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda. Saya tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mengkhianati Tuan Muda! Saya tidak ingin Tuan Muda bertindak gegabah dalam masalah ini." Lanjutnya.

Jung Jaehyun menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan Yuta.

Ia mengibaskan tangannya, "Berhenti membungkuk, Yuta."

Takut-takut, Yuta mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Sebenarnya masalah terkait dengan _wanita itu_ tidak begitu besar. Tetapi kau benar. Kalau berkaitan dengan Ten—Aku cenderung bertindak gegabah. Namun, aku akan berusaha untuk berhati-hati kali ini—"

"—Jungwoo."

Kali ini Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kim Jungwoo yang berdiri di samping Yuta.

"Apakah kau menyelidiki apa saja yang _wanita itu_ lakukan semenjak ia meninggalkan Grup Jung?"

Jungwoo menganggukan kepala, "Tentu saja, Tuan Muda. Seperti yang kita ketahui—Nyonya Jung menikah lagi dan meneruskan Grup miliknya, dan anggota dari Grupnya rata-rata berasal dari _Kkangpae _sehingga mereka _tidak berkelas._"

"Ah—Para berandalan dari jalan." Sahut Yuta.

"Karena mereka tidak bisa _dikendalikan_ dengan benar, Grup milik Nyonya Jung tidak bisa berkembang. Itu juga merupakan salah satu alasan dari mengapa Grup tersebut berada di ambang kehancuran. Penjualan obat-obatan terlarang sampai prostitusi sebagai bisnis yang mereka lakukan tidak dapat menutupi kerugian Grup Nyonya Jung." Jelas Jungwoo.

Yuta menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, "Lagipula kenapa Nyonya Jung merekrut _Kkangpae _sebagai bawahannya? Apa yang bisa mereka _lakukan_ itu sangat terbatas."

Jaehyun menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, "Karena ia ingin mendapatkan uang dengan cara tercepat."

Baik Yuta maupun Jungwoo menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan bingung, "Maksud Tuan Muda?"

"Wanita itu tidak pernah berpikir panjang—Ia kira hanya dengan melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu, ia dapat menutupi semua kebutuhan Grup miliknya. Pekerjaan seperti itu mungkin bisa menghidupi untuk satu atau dua orang, tetapi untuk seluruh Grup? Tentu saja kurang."

"Lalu—" Yuta membuka mulutnya, "Apa yang akan Tuan Muda lakukan?"

Jaehyun melirik ke arah bingkai foto yang terletak di meja kerjanya.

Di foto itu, terlihat dirinya dan Ketua Jung berpose dengan kaku menggunakan pakaian formal serba hitam.

Tangannya terangkat, kemudian membalik bingkai tersebut.

"Skenario terbaik, aku akan mengampuninya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak pernah mengusik Grup Jung lagi."

Jaehyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Skenario terburuknya—Mungkin aku harus menghabisi wanita itu."

Yuta menganga lebar mendengar perkataan Jaehyun.

Sedangkan ekspresi Jungwoo tidak berubah sedikit pun.

"Tuan Muda—! Apakah anda bisa melakukannya?" Suara Yuta meninggi.

Jaehyun melemparkan tatapan tajam, "Yuta, kau meragukanku?"

"Lagipula ia adalah seorang pengkhianat—Seharusnya wanita itu dibunuh semenjak ia meninggalkanku dan Ayah bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

.

.

"Heh—Kau serius Nyonya Besar menyuruh kita untuk menculik laki-laki cantik ini dan memperkosanya?"

Seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar menunjukkan sebuah foto yang tertera di _Handphone_-nya kepada lelaki lain di sebelahnya.

Lelaki lain tersebut, memukul kepala sang lelaki kekar cukup kuat,

"Bodoh! Tentu saja tidak. Kita hanya disuruh untuk menculiknya!"

"Ah, tetapi kalau disuruh memperkosa laki-laki ini _sih_, aku bisa saja. Bahkan ketika berdandan seperti perempuan, ia terlihat lebih cantik daripada perempuan sungguhan!"

"Kau sudah kehilangan otakmu, ya?! K, kau sekarang sudah berubah menjadi _gay_?!"

Lelaki kekar menggeleng cepat, "T, tentu saja tidak—! Hanya terpikir olehku untuk beberapa saat!"

"Yah, kukira kau sudah gila! Aku nyaris saja ingin menendang kemaluanmu!"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku saja yang menendang kemaluannya?"

Kedua lelaki tersebut menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang belum pernah mereka dengar sebelumnya,

"S, siapa—!"

"Kalau kalian berani menoleh, aku akan benar-benar menembak kemaluan si otak berotot itu."

Kim Jungwoo, yang kini sedang menyelinap ke kediaman Nyonya Jung, mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah kepala lelaki bertubuh kekar dan lelaki lainnya yang merupakan bawahan Nyonya Jung.

"Bisa kalian katakan, apa rencana kalian setelah menculik laki-laki yang berada di foto itu? Hm?"

"K, kami tidak akan mengatakannya!"

"Cepat katakan!" Bentak Jungwoo seraya menembak bahu sang lelaki kekar.

"Argh!"

Lelaki kekar tersebut, terjatuh sambil memegangi bahunya yang berlumuran darah.

"Cepat katakan atau ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada _masa depanmu_!"

Suara pistol kembali terdengar.

Kali ini Jungwoo menembaki paha lelaki lainnya,

"Urgh!"

"Kau juga jangan diam saja!"

Lelaki kekar itu, terkekeh, "Kau pikir kami akan mengatakannya, hah?! Kau hanya sendirian—Tunggu saja sebentar lagi, teman-teman kami pasti akan datang dan menghabisimu!"

Jungwoo menaikkan sebelah alis, "Teman-temanmu?"

"Oh, apakah maksudmu orang ini?"

Jungwoo melemparkan sebuah lengan manusia ke arah keduanya,

"Temanmu ini menyebalkan sekali, jadi aku _potong-potong _saja tubuhnya. Kalau kau tidak mau berakhir seperti ini, sebaiknya kau cepat beritahu aku saja? Aku ini mempunyai sifat yang sedikit _buruk_. Jadi tolong, jangan kuras kesabaranku."

.

.

"Jadi? Apakah dugaanku benar kalau Nyonya Jung merencanakan sesuatu terhadap Ten?"

"Dugaanmu selalu benar, _Hyung_. Rupanya Nyonya Jung berencana untuk menculik Ten dan menggunakan Ten untuk _mengendalikan_ Tuan Muda."

"Ah, aku sudah menduganya. Sepertinya beberapa hari ini ia selalu menguntit Tuan Muda. Makanya ia bisa mengetahui Ten—Tetapi, Kim Jungwoo, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan menghabisi seluruh anggota Nyonya Jung."

Yuta mendengus begitu melihat Jungwoo keluar dari kediaman Nyonya Jung dengan cipratan darah di Jas yang ia kenakan maupun wajahnya.

"Lihat—Bahkan darahnya sampai mengenai wajahmu."

Yuta mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan mengusap wajah Jungwoo perlahan.

Jungwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya yang seketika memerah, "T, Tuan Muda menyuruhku untuk menghabiskan _sebagian_ dari mereka."

"Sebagian dari mereka?" Yuta mengulang ucapan Jungwoo, "Apa maksudmu?"

"_H, Hyung_ biar aku saja yang melakukannya—" Buru-buru Jungwoo mengambil sapu tangan milik Yuta dari tangannya, "Saat aku menghabisi berandalan tadi, aku sadar kalau beberapa dari mereka sepertinya tidak ada di kediaman. Makanya kita harus segera bergegas."

Yuta menganga tidak percaya, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!"

"Aku sedang sibuk menghabisi berandalan-berandalan tersebut." Ucap Jungwoo.

Yuta menghela nafas, "Yasudah, yang penting sekarang kita harus cepat ke _apartement_ milik Ten. Aku akan menelpon yang lainnya dulu untuk _membereskan_ kekacauan yang kau buat disini."

.

.

Nyonya Jung mengetukkan jemari-jemari lentiknya di atas meja yang terletak di pojokan _café_ milik Lee Taeyong.

Sesekali sebuah gerutuan mengalir dari bibir merah mengkilatnya.

"Bukankah _banci _itu bekerja disini? Kenapa dia tidak ada—"

Nyonya Jung meraih _handphone_-nya yang berada di dalam tas kemudian menyalakannya.

Kedua matanya terbelalak begitu mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari bawahannya yang berhasil lolos dari _Dewa Kematian_ Grup Jung, Kim Jungwoo.

Tanpa sadar, ia membanting tangannya di atas meja hingga menumpahkan kopi hitam yang ia pesan di _café_ Taeyong.

"Jung Jaehyun sialan." Gumam Nyonya Jung lalu segera beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan _café _tersebut_._

Taeyong yang melihat kejadian tersebut pun berteriak cukup keras kepadanya walaupun tidak digubris oleh Nyonya Jung.

"Hey, Nyonya—! Anda belum membayar kopi anda!"

.

_Tbc_


	24. part xxiv

**Characters ;**

**\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT**

**\- Lee Jeno of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi. Mulai chapter ini dan kedepannya akan ada beberapa OC untuk menyesuaikan alur cerita! Jadi apabila ada kesamaan nama dari OC itu semua adalah murni kebetulan! _**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

"Kalau tidak salah _banci_ itu tinggal di sekitar sini, seharusnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang juga." Ucap Nyonya Jung seraya melangkahkan kaki ke samping _café_ milik Lee Taeyong.

"Aku harus cepat menemukannya sebelum _anjing-anjing_ Grup Jung itu tiba disini—"

Nyonya Jung semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Hingga tanpa sadar, ia menabrak seorang lelaki berparas cantik sampai terjatuh.

"A, aduh—!"

Lelaki cantik tersebut, _Ten_—Mengerang kesakitan.

Nyonya Jung, yang juga terjatuh, melemparkan tas genggam yang ia bawa ke arah wajah Ten.

"Dasar anak sialan! Kau tidak lihat kemana arah kau berjalan?!" Teriak Nyonya Jung.

Ten mengusap wajahnya yang terkena lemparan tas genggam Nyonya Jung.

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan—" Gumam Ten pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?!"

Nyonya Jung bangkit, dan segera menarik kerah pakaian Ten dengan kasar.

"Kau tidak tahu aku siapa—!"

Ucapan Nyonya Jung terhenti begitu ia menatap wajah Ten dengan jelas.

"B, bisa lepaskan aku?"

Ten menepis tangan Nyonya Jung dan buru-buru melangkah pergi.

Nyonya Jung menatap punggung Ten sesaat sebelum ia mengambil tongkat kayu yang berada di tumpukan sampah yang terletak tidak jauh darinya.

Sebuah senyuman pun terukir di wajahnya.

Ia pun menyusul Ten, lalu menepuk punggung lelaki cantik tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar, anak muda."

"Huh?"

Pandangan Ten seketika membuyar.

Rasa sakit yang menyiksa menyerang kepalanya.

Ten terjatuh,

Kesadarannya semakin menghilang.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia memegangi kepala bagian belakangnya.

"D, darah—"

Sebelum Ten kehilangan kesadarannya, ia dapat mendengar ucapan yang mengalir dari bibir Nyonya Jung.

"Kau memang membuat pekerjaanku semakin mudah, _jalang Jung Jaehyun_."

.

.

Ten dapat merasakan semburan air membasahi wajahnya.

Kesadarannya pun perlahan kembali, ia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali.

"D, dimana ini—?" Suara Ten terdengar serak.

Ia ingin menggerakan tubuhnya, tetapi baik tangan maupun kakinya terikat kencang dengan sebuah tali.

Ten membelalakkan mata begitu menyadari bahwa dirinya tergeletak begitu saja dan dalam keadaan terikat,

"T, tolong!" Refleks, ia berteriak.

"Bisa diam tidak?"

Sebuah sepatu hak mendarat di wajah putih Ten.

Ten berusaha untuk melihat wajah dari pemilik suara tersebut namun ia tidak bisa.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Sebentar lagi pelanggan pertamamu akan tiba disini."

"K, kau! Siapa kau?!" Ten kembali berteriak.

Nyonya Jung semakin menekan sepatu hak miliknya ke wajah Ten, membuat wajah Ten terluka karena tekanan dari sepatu haknya.

"Aku? Aku adalah _atasan_ barumu. Bagaimana kalau kau mulai sekarang bekerja sebagai pelacur dan menghasilkan uang untukku?"

Jantung Ten berdebar cepat mendengar ucapan Nyonya Jung.

Ia menelan ludah kesusahan, "Aku bahkan tidak mengenalimu!"

Nyonya Jung menurunkan kakinya lalu menarik rambut Ten kuat, membuat Ten meringis kesakitan.

"Kau mungkin tidak mengenaliku—Tetapi, aku mengenalimu!"

Nyonya Jung pun melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Ten, "Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi Jung Jaehyun ketika ia mengetahui kalau kekasihnya tersebut ditiduri oleh _banyak_ laki-laki mesum yang menyukai orang sepertimu."

Ten tersentak, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, "B, bagaimana kau mengetahui tentang Jung Jaehyun?"

"Oh?" Nyonya Jung terkekeh, "Aku rasa ia belum mengenalkan tentang _Ibu kandung_-nya kepadamu ya?"

"Ibu kandung?" Ten mengerutkan dahi, "Jangan bilang yang waktu itu—" Ia berbisik.

"Sekarang kau sudah mengenaliku, kan?" Nyonya Jung menghela nafas lalu melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kanannya, "Seharusnya sebentar lagi pelanggan-pelangganmu akan tiba disini, _Fufu_."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau!" Ten meronta, "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak ada gunanya kau berteriak, Ten." Nyonya Jung mengedarkan pandangannya, "Kau bisa lihat sendiri, bukan? Disini tidak ada siapa-siapa selain aku dan dirimu."

Ten menatap ke sekelilingnya, ia semakin takut—Ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya terjebak di sebuah gudang besar yang sepertinya sudah ditinggalkan selama bertahun-tahun.

"K, kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku!—Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini kepada Jaehyun walaupun kau sendiri adalah Ibunya?!"

"Karena semua ini adalah balasan untuk dirinya!" Nyonya Jung membentak, nafasnya terdengar tidak beraturan.

"Berani-beraninya ia menghancurkan Grupku, berani-beraninya ia bertingkah seolah-olah ia yang berkuasa di Grup Jung—!"

Nyonya Jung meremas kedua tangannya, "—Berani-beraninya ia memperlakukanku seperti itu, mempermalukanku!"

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak punya rasa malu, ya?" Ucap Ten pelan, namun dapat didengar oleh Nyonya Jung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Suara Nyonya Jung terdengar dingin.

"Kau yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Jaehyun dan Grupnya, kenapa sekarang kau mengusiknya lagi?" Ten berusaha mengangkat kepalanya, "Kau ini—Rasa egoismu itu membutakan dirimu."

"Ha? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Nyonya Jung mendengus, "Kalau kau masih ada waktu untuk mengoceh, lebih baik kau—"

"Jangan merasa kau adalah segala-galanya!" Ten menyela, ia melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Nyonya Jung.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau berniat untuk mengusik Jaehyun! Dia bukan anak lemah seperti ketika kau pergi meninggalkannya!"

"Kau akan merasakan sendiri akibat dari semua perbuatanmu ini!"

"Diam!" Nyonya Jung menendang tubuh Ten cukup kuat hingga ia tersungkur.

Ten terbatuk, dan darah segar pun mengalir dari bibirnya.

"U, ugh—!"

"_Oops_." Nyonya Jung menutupi mulutnya, "Seharusnya aku tidak menendangmu terlalu kencang. Maafkan aku, ya! Habisnya kau tidak bisa diam,_ sih_."

Suara langkah kaki dari luar gudang mengalihkan perhatian Nyonya Jung, "Sepertinya tamu kita sudah datang." Nyonya Jung tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Ten perlahan, "Persiapkan dirimu, ya—_Jalang_! Kau akan menjadi penghasil uang terbesarku untuk saat ini."

"T, tidak—" Ten merintih. Ia berusaha untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, "Aku t, tidak bisa diam saja—!"

Ketika Nyonya Jung sudah hilang dari balik pintu gudang, Ten berusaha untuk merayap ke sebuah tumpukan kardus yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Ten dapat merasakan sekujur tubuhnya nyeri ketika ia memaksakan diri untuk bergerak ke arah tumpukan kardus tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, salah satu dari kardus tersebut terjatuh dan mengenai kepala Ten.

Seketika Ten panik, dan menoleh ke arah pintu gudang.

Ia menghela singkat begitu menyadari bahwa Nyonya Jung belum juga kembali.

"Kenapa kardusnya bisa jatuh sendiri—" Ten bergumam dan menatap ke arah tumpukan kardus di depannya.

Tanpa tahu-tahu, kedua mata Ten bertemu dengan mata seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang yang tampak canggung.

"S, siapa—?!"

Buru-buru, lelaki pirang tersebut menghampiri Ten dan membekap mulutnya, "Tolong ikuti instruksi dariku kalau _hyung_ ingin selamat dari _kekacauan_ ini!"

.

.

Ten berusaha memejamkan mata dengan ekspresi tidak nyaman di wajahnya.

Suara sepatu hak di ikuti dengan derapan kaki perlahan memenuhi gudang yang terbengkalai tersebut.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Nyonya Jung melipatkan kedua tangan di depan dada, "Kau sudah menerima takdir barumu sebagai pelacur, hm?"

"Aneh—" Nyonya Jung mengangkat bahu singkat lalu membelakangi Ten, "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Oh? Laki-laki yang cantik! Kudengar ia sering berdandan seperti perempuan ya? Seharusnya kau mendandaninya dulu sebelum kami _menikmatinya_!"

Ten sedikit membuka matanya dan dapat melihat seorang lelaki tua dengan tubuh gemuk berbicara dengan Nyonya Jung,

"Maafkan aku, Tuan-tuan. Aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mendandaninya. Bagaimana kalau lain waktu?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau ia bisa memuaskan **_kami_**, kami akan menyewanya lagi, bukankah begitu?!"

Suara sahutan pun terdengar menanggapi ucapan lelaki gemuk tersebut.

"Kalau begitu—" Sang lelaki gemuk berjalan menghampiri Ten, "Kau benar-benar cantik." Ia mengusap wajah Ten perlahan.

Tubuh Ten bergetar begitu merasakan sentuhan lelaki gemuk tersebut.

"Pakaian ini mengganggu." Lelaki gemuk tersebut mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Salah satu alis Nyonya Jung terangkat begitu melihat sebuah gunting di tangan lelaki gemuk tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar." Nyonya Jung menepuk bahunya, "Aku harus memastikan sesuatu."

"Huh?" Sang lelaki gemuk terlihat tidak senang, "Kami kan sudah bayar!"

"Sebentar saja." Nyonya Jung tersenyum tipis lalu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ke arah langit-langit gudang itu.

"Ada apa, hah?!"

"Hmm—Aku kira _anjing-anjing_ Grup Jung itu akan bergelantungan di atas sana." Gumam Nyonya Jung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, wanita tua?!"

Nyonya Jung menggeleng, "Tidak apa. Semua sudah aman. Kalian bisa melanjutkan!"

"Huh—! Menganggu saja."

Lelaki gemuk tersebut perlahan mulai menggunting pakaian Ten hingga tidak layak di gunakan.

"O, oh! Tubuh yang indah sekali!" Serunya, seraya menyentuh dada Ten.

Tiga lelaki lainnya, yang semenjak tadi berdiri di belakang Nyonya Jung, menghampiri sang lelaki gemuk.

"Ah! Tidak sia-sia kita mengeluarkan banyak uang untuknya!"

"Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki tubuh indah seperti ini?"

"Hey—! Coba lepas tali yang berada di kakinya itu!"

Ten dapat merasakan air mata mengalir perlahan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah _smoke bomb_ di lemparkan arah mereka, membuat kumpulan laki-laki tersebut segera menjauhi Ten.

"A, apa-apaan ini?!"

Nyonya Jung yang juga terjebak dalam _imbas_ dari _smoke bomb_ itu buru-buru mencari keberadaan Ten di tengah-tengah kepulan asap.

"Ten—! Ten, dimana kau?!" Teriak Nyonya Jung sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Sial! Mereka sudah disini!" Ucap Nyonya Jung gusar.

Ten terus terbatuk karena asap yang dikeluarkan dari _smoke bomb_.

Kedua matanya terasa perih, dan nafasnya semakin sesak.

"_Hyung_!"

Lelaki pirang yang ia temui di balik tumpukan kardus itu muncul dan segera menyeretnya menjauh dari kepulan asap tersebut.

"K, kau—!"

"_Hyung_ sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa!" Ia tersenyum. Ten pun ikut tersenyum, "Begitukah?"

Lelaki pirang tersebut menyeret Ten ke pojok gudang lalu melepaskan ikatan tangan dan kakinya.

Ten memperhatikan wajah sang lelaki pirang, "Kau siapa? Kenapa menolongku?" Tanya Ten.

"Aku?" Lelaki pirang itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ikatan di tangan Ten, "Aku Lee Jeno."

"Lee Jeno?" Ten mengulang, Jeno mengangguk. "Aku sekarang sedang dalam masa _trainee_ di Grup Jung!"

"Oh," Seketika Ten merasakan kepalanya sakit, "Tentu saja—Grup Jung."

.

_Tbc_

.

[ Halo! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah membaca dan vote _fanfict _ini! Aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu, kalau_ chapter _selanjutnya adalah _chapter_ terakhir dari _fanfict_ ini! （/TДT)/ Aku merasa senang bisa sampai sejauh ini tetapi disisi lain aku juga merasa sedih karena semuanya akan berakhir. Aku harap, _chapter_ ini maupun _chapter_ selanjutnya tidak akan mengecewakan para pembaca! Terimakasih banyak! (⁼̴̀ .̫ ⁼̴́ )✧ ]


	25. part xxv

**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT**

**\- Nakamoto Yuta of NCT**

**\- Kim Jungwoo of NCT**

**\- Lee Jeno of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi. Mulai chapter ini dan kedepannya akan ada beberapa OC untuk menyesuaikan alur cerita! Jadi apabila ada kesamaan nama dari OC itu semua adalah murni kebetulan! _**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Kepulan asap di gudang tersebut perlahan menghilang.

Nyonya Jung mendesis kesal begitu ia menyadari bahwa Ten sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Sial—!" Ia memijit keningnya, "Sekarang aku harus mengembalikan uang yang baru saja kudapat." Nyonya Jung mendengus.

"Tetapi—Kenapa mereka _tenang_ sekali?"

Nyonya Jung membalikkan badan dan mendapati tumpukan mayat di depannya.

Dan di dasar tumpukan tersebut, terdapat lelaki gemuk yang merobek pakaian Ten.

"Oh?" Nyonya Jung menarik ujung bibirnya, "Kenapa kalian datangnya tidak nanti-nanti saja? Nakamoto Yuta?"

Dari balik tumpukan mayat tersebut, terlihat sosok Kim Jungwoo, "Sayangnya anda salah orang."

Jungwoo melepaskan kaus tangan hitamnya yang berlumuran darah, "Menjijikkan sekali—Orang-orang ini adalah kriminal rendahan."

Nyonya Jung mengerutkan dahi, "Bukankah kau sendiri adalah kriminal?"

Jungwoo mendengus, "Tolong, ya—Kami ini adalah kriminal _elite_, bukan kriminal rendahan seperti kalian."

Nyonya Jung tertawa mendengar ucapan Jungwoo, "Lucu sekali, kau ini. Aku tidak menyangka Grup Jung mempunyai bawahan dengan selera humor yang menarik."

"Pujian anda tidak membuat saya senang, tahu—" Jungwoo mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik jasnya.

Jungwoo mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Nyonya Jung, "Sekarang saatnya anak nakal mendapatkan hukuman."

"Tunggu, Kim Jungwoo—Ia terlalu tua untuk dipanggil sebagai anak." Jung Jaehyun muncul dari balik pintu, diikuti oleh Nakamoto Yuta dan beberapa anggota Grup Jung lainnya.

"Oh, Tuan Muda? Sudah selesai buang air besarnya?" Jungwoo terkekeh.

Jaehyun menatapnya datar, "Kau mau aku taruh di tumpukan mayat itu, huh?"

"Ternyata kalian masih bisa bercanda di saat-saat seperti ini, ya." Sela Nyonya Jung.

Jungwoo memundurkan langkah lalu memberikan pistol di tangannya kepada Jaehyun.

"Apakah kami terdengar seperti sedang bercanda?" Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu berkali-kali untuk tidak mengangguku—Apakah kau ingin ku tumpuk di tumpukan mayat itu bersama Jungwoo?" Lanjutnya.

Bahu Jungwoo merosot, "Tuan Muda—Tolong jangan bawa-bawa saya."

"Oh, jadi anak itu bernama Jungwoo! Kau pasti baru ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu, _Fufu_."

Jungwoo tidak menjawab. Jaehyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau ingin mati atau pergi dari Korea Selatan untuk selamanya?" Jaehyun mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkan pistol ke arah Nyonya Jung.

"Cepat pilih sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Kau mengampuniku?" Bahu Nyonya Jung bergetar, gelak tawa meledak dari wanita tersebut, "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengampuniku!"

"Aku tidak mengampunimu!" Suara Jaehyun meninggi, "Aku memberimu pilihan!"

"Aku tidak butuh!" Nyonya Jung berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun dengan langkah gontai, "Bunuh saja aku! Bunuh!" Ia menarik _blazer_ hitam yang dikenakan Jaehyun.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Jaehyun mendorong Nyonya Jung hingga terjatuh.

"Baiklah—Kalau itu pilihanmu."

Jaehyun menarik nafas sesaat lalu mengarahkan pistolnya kembali ke arah Nyonya Jung.

Entah mengapa, perasaannya tidak karuan. Jatungnya berdebar cepat.

Jaehyun memejamkan mata, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Membelakangi Nyonya Jung.

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tuan Muda?" Nakamoto Yuta menghampirinya.

"Tuan Muda tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

Jaehyun menggeleng, ia membuang muka, "Jangan dekati aku, Yuta."

"Heh—" Nyonya Jung tertawa nyaring.

Seluruh anggota Grup Jung yang berada di gudang tersebut memperhatikannya.

"Kau tidak bisa membunuhku, Jung Jaehyun?!"

"Kemana perginya tingkah aroganmu itu? Kemana perginya kesombonganmu tadi? Kemana perginya kebegisanmu? Kenapa malah rasa kasihan yang menghampirimu, hah?!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak cocok menjadi seorang mafia, Jung Jaehyun! Kubur saja keinginanmu itu—!"

Tiba-tiba, suara tembakan yang nyaring memenuhi penjuru gudang tersebut.

Darah segar mengalir dari dada dan mulut Nyonya Jung.

Nyonya Jung mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh dadanya perlahan.

"Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk membunuhku, juga?" Ucap Nyonya Jung lirih.

"Jaehyun, angkat kepalamu."

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya, Jaehyun mengangkat kepala dan mendapati Ketua Jung di depannya.

"A, ayah?"

Ketua Jung tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa. Kau masih memiliki waktu yang panjang sebelum mengambil alih Grup ini."

Ia menepuk bahu Jaehyun, "Ayah tahu pasti akan sangat sulit untuk membunuh Ibumu sendiri. Jadi biarkan Ayah yang melakukannya saja."

Ketua Jung menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Jaehyun lalu berjalan menghampiri Nyonya Jung, "Sudah lama sekali ya tidak berjumpa."

Nyonya Jung memasang wajah gusar, "Aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari mulutmu."

Ketua Jung menatap Nyonya Jung dengan tatapan muram, "Bukankah aku memberimu _kesempatan_ terakhir ketika kau memutuskan untuk pergi? Kau tahu, tidak akan ada _kesempatan_ kedua lagi untukmu."

Nyonya Jung terdiam untuk beberapa saat lalu mendengus, "Aku tahu."

Ia pun melirik ke arah Jaehyun yang masih memunggunginya, "Jaehyun, maafkan Ibu." Ucapnya.

Jaehyun tersentak, ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"I, ibu?"

"Selamat tinggal."

Dan suara tembakan kembali memenuhi gudang tersebut.

.

.

"Yuta _sunbae_, Jungwoo _sunbae_! Aku senang akhirnya kita memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu kalian semua!"

Lee Jeno membungkukkan tubuhnya ketika ia menghampiri Yuta dan Jungwoo yang sedang berbincang di luar gudang.

"Oh, Lee Jeno?" Yuta tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Jeno, "Bagaimana dengan latihanmu sekarang?"

"Lancar,_ sunbae_!" Jawab Jeno antusias.

"Semangat sekali dia." Jungwoo terkekeh.

"Yuta _hyung_."

Mendengar namanya terpanggil, Yuta segera menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut dan mendapati Ten dengan balutan selimut berwarna biru muda menghampirinya.

"Ten—! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yuta khawatir.

Ten tersenyum kaku, "Tentu saja tidak." Ia melirik ke arah Jeno, "Tetapi, aku sangat berterimakasih kepada Jeno—Kalau tidak ada dia, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku."

"Hmm, Jeno, ya? Kalau tidak salah kau sedang menjalani pelatihan dibawah Ketua Jung secara langsung kan?" Jungwoo bertanya. Jeno menganggukan kepala.

"Iya—! Ketua Jung sangat menyukai kemampuan _stalking_-ku! Jadi ia memintaku untuk mengikuti Ten _hyung_ akhir-akhir ini—! Oh, aku juga sering mendapati Jungwoo _sunbae _mengikuti Ten _hyung_!"

"Huh?" Ten mengerutkan dahi, tatapannya berubah menjadi horror.

"Kemampuan _stalking_? Jungwoo mengikutiku?"

Ten teringat dengan sesuatu, "Oh ya—Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kim Jungwoo?" Ten melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Jungwoo.

Jungwoo menyengir lebar, "Aku? Aku hanya kebetulan lewat."

Yuta menghela nafas, "Biar aku jelaskan satu persatu—" Ia berkacak pinggang,

"Lee Jeno ini, walaupun memiliki wajah seperti _malaikat_—Sebenarnya ia merupakan seorang _stalker_ yang mengerikan. Ia pernah mengikuti teman sekelasnya yang bernama Na Jaemin dan nyaris dijebloskan ke dalam penjara karena masalah itu. Namun, Ketua Jung tertarik dengan kemampuannya, maka dari itu Ketua Jung menolongnya dan merekrutnya untuk masuk ke Grup Jung." Jelas Yuta seraya mengusap kepala Jeno.

"Sedangkan Jungwoo—" Yuta menarik nafas, "Aku menyuruhnya untuk menyamar dan mengawasimu selama ini—Kau tahu sendiri kan apa yang akan Tuan Muda lakukan kalau sesuatu terjadi kepadamu? Maafkan _hyung_, karena tidak memberitahumu."

"Tunggu, tunggu!" Ten memijit keningnya, "Jadi, Jungwoo—Apakah sebenarnya kau lebih tua dariku atau—?"

Jungwoo memasang senyuman manis, "Aku lebih muda darimu dan Tuan Muda—Seharusnya aku menjadi murid tahun pertama."

Rahang Ten nyaris lepas. "Ah, banyak sekali yang terjadi hari ini."

"Oh, Tuan Muda sudah selesai berbincang dengan Ketua Jung." Ucap Jeno membuat perhatian teralih kepada Jaehyun yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Ten begitu Jaehyun memeluknya dari belakang lalu memberikan kecupan ringan di tengkuknya, "Sudah." Jawab Jaehyun.

"Kalian semua bisa tinggalkan kami berdua? Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Ten _hyung_."

.

.

Keduanya saat ini sedang duduk di sebuah kursi lipat yang disediakan oleh Yuta seraya menatap matahari yang nyaris terbenam.

Ten meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Jaehyun, sedangkan tangan Jaehyun merangkul pinggang ramping Ten.

"_Hyung_, aku sudah berbicara tentang banyak hal terkait _hyung_ dengan Ayahku—" Jaehyun membuka mulutnya, "Dan Ayah menyarankanku, agar _hyung_ menemui seorang psikiater atau psikolog untuk membantu _hyung_."

"Membantuku?" Ten menatap Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengangguk, "Terlalu banyak kejadian traumatis yang menimpa _hyung_ akhir-akhir ini. Ayahku pikir, bertemu dengan seorang psikiater atau psikolog dapat membantu _hyung_ melalui ini semua."

Ten terdiam untuk beberapa saat lalu memainkan selimut yang ia kenakan, "Baiklah—Akan kulakukan."

Jaehyun tersenyum. Ia menarik dagu Ten kemudian memberikan ciuman hangat pada bibir merah Ten.

"Aku dapat merasakan darah dari bibir _hyung_."

Ten terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jaehyun, "Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Ini bukan apa-apa." Ia mengusap punggung Jaehyun perlahan.

Jaehyun mengentikan tangan Ten dan menggenggamnya, "_Hyung_, kau tidak menyesal, kan?"

"Menyesal?" Ten mengulang.

"Menyesal karena _hyung_ menjalin hubungan dengan orang sepertiku—Karena aku, _hyung_ tidak akan menjalani hidup yang normal lagi kedepannya."

Ten menatap ke arah langit yang perlahan mulai menggelap.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, "Tentu saja tidak, bukankah kau sedikit _telat_ karena baru menanyakan hal ini kepadaku?"

Jaehyun menatap Ten sejenak lalu mendekatkan tangan Ten pada bibirnya, "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, _hyung_. _Selamanya_. Walaupun kau berniat untuk kabur, aku akan mengurungmu." Ia memberikan kecupan ringan pada punggung tangan Ten.

Ten dapat merasakan tubuhnya merinding mendengar ucapan Jaehyun barusan.

"Apakah kau akan mengurungku untuk selamanya?" Tanya Ten.

Jaehyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Ten, "Jangan _memancingku_, hyung."

"Tentu saja—Karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku."

Jaehyun menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi bagian atas tubuh Ten dan menurunkan wajahnya ke leher Ten—Meninggalkan sebuah _bite mark_ di leher putihnya.

.

_The end._

.

Halo! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Akhirnya '_At·trac·tion_' sudah sampai di _chapter_ terakhir! Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para pembaca yang membaca hingga _chapter_ terakhir! Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang membuat para pembaca tidak nyaman selama membaca _fanfiction_ ini, maka dari itu aku meminta maaf! ╥﹏╥ Terlebih dengan sifat dan sikap Jaehyun yang sangat barbar di cerita ini! Aku juga ingin meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya apabila _ending_nya mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi para pembaca（/TДT)/ Aku akan menerima segala kritik dan saran yang kalian berikan kepadaku! Sekali lagi, terimakasih dan jangan lupa untuk membaca _fanfiction_-ku yang lainnya! Sampai jumpa! ヾ( ▽ )


End file.
